Naruto of the Devil Team V2
by Silvdra-zero
Summary: Weeks before the Mission to Wave Country, Naruto is visited by someone unexpected. See Naruto rise as a descendant of Sparda and take the world by storm. Alive kushina and NaruHina, NaruHarem. Reboot with new elements
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone what's up?**

**Yes, i'm alive if anyone's asking**

**I don't have a majorly valid primary reason for not posting in so long, but a pile up of stuff like a favorite grandparent of mine dying in an ICU after esophageal-cancer surgery**

**pathetic thing is i'm still in denial that they are gone**

**Naruto: That's rough Silvdra**

**Silvdra: Wish it was, although i'm not going to whine and complain about the unfairness of it all. But i was told by my family who were with them when they passed, they went ahead knowing they were loved and the Wake that was held in memory I went to was a blast as well**

**Hinata: That's so sweet T_T**

**Silvdra: Yeah, Naruto, Disclaimer please**

**Naruto: Silvdra-Zero doesn't own Naruto or Devil May Cry as they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto was pissed as he returned to his true, hidden, home from team 'practice'. He snorted as he moved a nearby rug aside revealing it as a hatch. He entered into before pausing to close the hatch and leave a Shadow clone to last the night before dropping down the shaft to land with cat-like grace and silence into his real home. Think the perfect Bachelor/Bachelorette pad and combine it with the greatest top of line condo and you get Naruto's secret home. The place was decked out better than all the clan homes combined.

You see the reason for his anger was because barely over a month and a half ago. Kakashi-'Sensei' decided to have the team do spars, namely him against the other three. Yes, three, consisting of his most hated classmates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, while the third was someone he was rather partially-indifferent/semi-friendly too, one Hinata Hyuga. The reason he didn't hate the girl was because she seemed the most hesitant to attack and whenever he touched her or got within the space of an inch to her, for that matter, she would faint instantly. And it was with luck and quick use of his shadow clones that he avoided taking any hits from Sasuke and Sakura, while also removing Hinata from crossfire, until he retaliated once the girl was in the clear.

And his retaliations were humorous because at times he'd transform into Sakura, go into an adult stores buying varying-sized, pre-lubricated, anal plugs and storing them in a scroll. Once in a while during missions, he would go out of his way with a hypnosis-type of genjutsu seal to trick both Sasuke and Sakura into sitting on them in very public places. Once the seals had run their course and the victims were released to scream bloody-murder in pain, rage and humiliation while Naruto at some extreme distance with a telescopic camera, would laugh his ass off after snapping a some pictures. This time he had forgone the seal and went to using his clones to stretch their pants out, drop an extra-large plug in before letting go. Needless to say the screams of pain were nothing compared to the heavy, meaty WHACK as the two collided headfirst in midair.

And because of this his "sensei" docked him an unfair percentage out of next few missions. It was one of the few times he got enjoy making those two assholes feel the pain and now he was furiously scheming on making that perverted-Cyclops suffer more grievously.

Naruto smiled as he thought about his home being here. He found the remains of a something like a basement or bunker under his apartment after trying to replace the floorboards after some idiots had napalmed his home… again…. The various furniture and other luxuries Naruto had pilfered after some of the more 'liberal' and shallow rich residents of the village simply tossed out when changing their décor. Moving on Naruto had gotten ready for bed and the moment his head touched the pillow he was out like a light.

* * *

Naruto awoke too soon, or so he thought because he found himself in a place that by appearance was the definition of hell. But for some reason it wasn't so by the feel, it was oddly comforting and it made something else… the Kyuubi… feel completely uneasy.

"**I say welcome young blood….**" Said a prim, yet rebellious voice with a strangely dark overtone with a slight reverb

Naruto swung round to see something that made his fight-or-flight response instantly go into fight. Because standing tall and proudly before him was most likely, or rather definitely, a demon. And judging from proportions and general build, it was a guy.

The demon was human sized and humanoid, with four toed reptilian paws, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of sweeping horns, a pair of hybrid feathered/bat wings and reptilian spines protruding from his back. His entire body appears to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of red and purple among his very white flash, and features biological decorations, such as molten gold veins about his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a diamond shaped red gem in the center of his chest, as well as skull-shaped gold knee and elbow guards.

Naruto tried to pull out kunai but found he didn't have his pouch or any kind of weapons on his person. His actions made the demon chuckle in amusement before the blonde glared at the demon.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto getting into a crappy taijutsu stance, but it was better than nothing

"**Who, who indeed,**" said the demon mirth riddling his voice while he kept a relaxed, yet proper stance and posture, "**with who being the term after what and what I am is a high class of demon.**"

"While the High Class part may not have crossed my mind, the demon part is something I can definitely see." Said Naruto bristling slightly at the demon's rather mischievous attitude

"**Of course, I'm not question your power of observation, or lack there of,**" said the demon eliciting a "Hey!" from Naruto, "**I was merely remarking on the paradox of asking creature of hell and darkness, who he is? But since you so kindly asked, my name is Sparda.**"

"Sorry," said Naruto easing up slightly, "but after what happened six weeks ago, like I found I had a demon, which was responsible for a great of damage to my village, sealed in me and people in this village hate me because of it. And after a bunch of idiocies later I've gotten back from a so called team practice in a particularly foul mood, so please forgive me that I'm not trusting when I'm in a bad mood."

"**That sounds understandable,**" said Sparda, "**amazing how much you sound like my sons or more accurately my great granddaughter.**"

"Really?" asked Naruto before, "why are you here? I know you wouldn't be here without good reason."

"**Can't family, help family?**" asked Sparda sounding bemused while Naruto simply felt like fainting

"Did you say you're family?" asked Naruto getting a nod, "as in, we're relatives?"

"**Indeed we are,**" said Sparda sounding like he wasn't being funny this time, "**You're the eldest son of my great granddaughter.**"

"Who is she?" asked Naruto slowly

"**Her name is Kushina Uzumaki,**" said Sparda, "**she was born into a clan known as the Uzumaki, powerful seal experts who once lived in the village of Uzushiogakure. Recently she made a home close to the ruins of the village… or what's left of the ruins.**"

"You said eldest son," said Naruto, "does that mean I've got siblings?"

"**Yes, a younger ****_twin_**** sister,**" said Sparda a smirk in his voice at Naruto's expression, "**she's like your mother in appearance and personality.**"

"Shame I can't simply waltz out of the village to go look," said Naruto taking on a thinking pose and Sparda mirrored him, "plus I know I'm not strong enough to make it to there and back to wherever when I get a mission outside the village."

"**That is a conundrum,**" said Sparda, "**but something that can be easily fixed.**"

"How?" asked Naruto before he felt something on his chest and he saw Sparda's hand

"**This is going to hurt a bit….**" Said the dark knight before Naruto screamed in agony

Naruto blacked out for an unknown amount of time before snapping back to reality to see a man with white hair, dressed in purple with red trim examining him.

"Sparda-Kousofu?" asked Naruto with a slight groan earning a nod from the man, "Ow…."

"Easy kid," said Sparda holding Naruto down with a hand on the boy shoulder, "the awakening of my blood in you had a more drastic effect than I anticipated."

"This isn't the worse that could happen," said Naruto with a snort, "I could have died from a rejection reaction."

"And I see you're wising up fast," said Sparda with a chuckle, "well it seemed like that for a second or so, but now you're fine and I now know where Dante's line went."

"Who is Dante?" asked Naruto brushing his starlight-silver hair away from his eyes….

* * *

Wait… starlight-silver? Naruto knew for a fact he was blonde, he saw his great-great grandfather point to a mirror and he saw he was taller than before easily reaching three inches over the current height of the Uchiha. He had also lost a great deal of baby fat leaving his face chiseled to slightly angular proportions. His whisker marks had become faded and thinner making them almost non-existent. His right arm, he now noticed was now demonic and made of something that appeared to be a solid, vibrant ruby-red energy that was covered in plates or scale-like armor that was a light absorbing black.

"Dante's the name of one of my twin sons," said Sparda helping Naruto to his feet, "and apparently your mother's grandfather."

"What's up with my arm?" asked Naruto looking it over

"That is something you're going to have to ask my younger son, Nero," said Sparda, "I sent him to Konoha to train you after I sensed my blood in you after it was jumpstarted by the Kyuubi."

"I take it Nero is not Dante's twin," stated Naruto getting a nod, "okay when can I expect to see him?"

"As soon as you return," said Sparda, "please find Kushina, I hate to see my family so broken and scattered."

"Why did my mother leave?" asked Naruto

"I don't know," said Sparda, "but she believes you are dead."

"She was lied to," said Naruto before he started seething and the merry red glow of his arm became a venom-filled murderous blaze, "when I find the assholes that did it, their going to be begging Satan to get away from me."

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Sparda clapping Naruto on the back, "now! Time to wake up, Nero's has just entered Konoha."

Naruto's eye snapped open as he heard knock coming from the pipe he had hidden next to the door incase his shadow clone had disappeared.

"Be right there!" called the clone

Naruto scrambled up the ladder, fully dressed, and exited the secret entrance just as the clone disappeared after covering the entrance for Naruto. He opened the door to see a young man with hair similar to his own in color with a really large sword sticking to his back.

"You Naruto?" asked the man

"Yes, you Nero?" asked the former blonde ready to shut the door

"Yeah I am," said the man as he continued to peer at Naruto, "Pops wasn't kidding when he said you look a lot like Dante, the smartass."

"So do we start training or do you wish to get situated?" asked Naruto

"I'd like to get started soon to see what I have to work with," said Nero as Naruto came out, his entire right arm wrapped in medical bandages, "and I see we both have something in common."

"I'll ask once we find some place private," said Naruto before motioning Nero to follow, "this way."

"Sure thing kid." Said Nero

Naruto lead his relative to an abandoned training ground that just about everyone in the village had forgotten. The place consisted of a field with a cliff and a waterfall, and was extremely well hidden even by the sparse amount of trees.

"This is where I go when I want to train in private," said Naruto, "and the best place to ditch my mostly useless team."

"Mostly useless?" said Nero questioningly

"The only person who I can get along with and not think as useless is a girl named Hinata," said Naruto, "she has a cool bloodline and she is the sweetest, yet strongest person I've ever met, not only that, her little bit of blushing when being near me is incredibly cute."

"Smooth kid," said Nero, "although before we start there is something you should know that pops didn't mention."

"What's that?"

"Well it's about pops' wife, Eve," said Nero scratching the back of his head with expression saying he was trying to be tactful, "she was not entirely human, in a sense."

"Huh?" said Naruto confused

"Pops told me and the other two that Eve-san was the child of an angel and a human," said Nero, "and those kinds of children are called Nephilim."

"And since I'm related to Dante, I'm part Nephilim on top of being part Demon?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"That about sums it up," said Nero just as the atmosphere of the area darkened and an insane cackling filled the air along with other dreadful sounds to bring the sense of dread, despair, and fear, "well lesson one start now kid. And it's practical demon hunting 101."

"Demons?" said Naruto as he reflexively went back to back with Nero, "here, how?"

"The lesser cannon fodder that has the worst sense of timing," said Nero as dark shapes staggered, bounced, and glided from the shadows and seemingly from pools of darkness that sprung from the ground, "seems we've got hell prides and scarecrows."

"Great Kakashi-sensei's cousins!" snarked Naruto sarcastically as one of the lumbering cloth-like demons with the scythe-like limbs leapt to them and lashed its bladed limb forward

Naruto caught the blade's tip in a split second and with a vicious twisting yank tore the demon's arm off and sent it sailing into a group of its comrades causing them to burst into a fountain of black particles.

"Wow," said Naruto, as he used his commandeered "makeshift weapon, like a sword and slayed two in a single swipe," I could never do this before!"

"Appears you got a penchant for swords as well," said Nero as he removed pulled out a scroll and in a puff of smoke unsealed a large single-edged blade with a strange handle, "so how are you liking your lesson so far?"

"Pretty damn impressive!" said Naruto as he parried a swipe from a Hell Pride and leapt over a group of more Prides as they attempted surround the former blonde and swung their scythes at once

"Well here's a sub-lesson," said Nero revealing his demonic arm and the inner light of it flared as a spectral duplicate appeared as Nero made a lash-like grabbing motion and yanked drawing a scarecrow to him after dragging it through several other of it's kind, "and if that arm of yours is like mine, it's called a Devil Bringer. And after my demonstration you can guess the applications."

"Hell yeah!" shouted Naruto as he slashed the bandages on his arm and punched a scarecrow into the same group that tried to hack him apart earlier before using his arm to pole-vault, before dive-bombing into the tangled up demons delivering sweeping spin-slash that wiped the group out after scattering them, "This arm rocks!"

* * *

There was a flicker on the edge of Naruto's vision and on reflex lashed out with his Devil Bringer, catching something and yanked hard. He looked to see what he had and caught in the physical version of his Devil Bringer was a jagged shape made of what looked like condensed black mist and it seemed to pulse in manner similar to a heartbeat, a very odd heart beat. But Naruto had no time to ponder as the fragment vanished feeling being absorbed into his demonic arm as he ducked away and grabbed at another something from inside another demon, apparently a Scarecrow, and pulled it out causing the demon to explode violently with a scream-like cackle.

'_Huh, interesting…._' Thought Naruto as he did the process again, only this time he lined up several demons at once and yanked five out of seven of these strange black 'items'.

He knew he must have paused too long if the slash across his back was any indication and he sprung round side-swiping a Hell Pride through three more of its kind and a pair of Scarecrows.

"You okay kid?" asked Nero as he got near Naruto and the demon's started circling as if reassessing their quarry

"I'm not dead if that's what you're asking," said Naruto as he felt a paradoxical hot/cold sensation erase the pain as strength returned to him, "and for some reason I'm feeling a hell of a lot better, is something up with my back?"

"Other than your crest activating and healing the injury not really." Said Nero

"Crest?" asked Naruto

"It's something all Sparda-line Nephilim possess," said Nero as a glowing mark appeared on his back consisting of a ring with what looks like a sword going through it and a pair of open wings flanking the ring, "although the image changes depending on the generation, but mine is the same as the ones Dante and his twin Virgil possess."

"I'll have to check mine out at a later time," said Naruto when the sensations died down and felt 100% again, "but now I'm ready to start tearing the morons apart again."

"That's the spirit…." Said Nero as the demons started attacking again and he leapt into a fray of them

Naruto started his own string of attacks, eventually losing his makeshift weapon in the process. Thinking on doing some experimenting he channeled his chakra into his Devil Bringer and saw an aura around the spectral version. He barely avoided an overhead strike from a Pride and out of reflex performed a knife-hand slash attack. He saw the ghostly arm seemingly shift into a kind of blade itself and it cleaved through the pride like a hot knife through butter.

This new development stroked Naruto's curiosity and changed the number of fingers a couple of times to the effect of changing the length of the spirit-like chakra blade as well as the speed and precision of the strikes. Learning quickly that he need at least two fingers to keep the blade strong and stable enough to work otherwise he'd just be poking the demons in the 'faces' instead.

"Okay now this is cool," said to himself as he put his newly discovered skill through its paces, "Hey Nero, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing and having a hard time believing!" replied Nero as he knocked a scarecrow and a pride skyward and saw where they were going to land, "hey Naruto, heads up!"

Naruto saw that and kicked off of the scarecrow he had landed feet first on using it as a trampoline in order to intercept the two demons flying in his direction and cut them down. Naruto had to release the technique a couple of time because at times when he cut through several of the demons more of those black things stuck to his self-dubbed 'Ether-Blade'. And when he did release the technique the things were instantly absorbed into his Devil Bringer.

"Hey Nero!" called Naruto as the demons were thinned to less than a dozen, "I got a very strange idea right now!"

"What?" Nero asked

"Get them lined up and you'll see!" was all Nero got as Naruto retreated a slight distance

Nero quickly managed to fling the demons into a not-so-straight line and Naruto charged at them before turning into an upright twister with a shout of "UZUMAKI!" at the top of his voice as he ripped through the last of the demons and his shout ended with, "SLAH-ICANE!"

"You're right that was strange?" said Nero with a slight laugh as the dark atmosphere faded and everything returned to normal and saw Naruto staggering slightly, "you okay?"

"Just need to get the world to stop spinning, I'm dizzy enough already," as Naruto's reply before he landed on his face, "ow…."

"And what was the purpose behind that insanity?" asked Nero in conversational tone

"Felt like it," replied Naruto still face down on the ground, "now I wish I hadn't."

"That was one shredder of a technique," said Nero, "keep practicing and the after effects may no longer be an issue."

"I'll put a pin in that for later," said Naruto as he looked up at his relative, "so what's lesson two?"

"Weapons," said Nero pulling out another scroll and unsealing a strange dome-like object about 2 feet in diameter, "channel all three of your energies into this and it will produce a weapon that'll be your twin in a sense."

"3 energies?" said Naruto confused before he realized, "oh, I actually possess the power of real angels despite the fact of my exposure to demonic?"

"Yeah," said Nero, "Pops told before I came here that regardless of exposure to different energies, if there is enough of either to make the family blood strong enough to reawaken in a human. The person in question will be reborn a Full Nephilim, that's what happened to you when Pops visited you from whatever plane he's at."

"Plane?" asked Naruto

"Something Pops learned," said Nero, "according to him when he visited me, was that the dimension existence we currently are living on is where we come to experience life and grow and when we die we return to some higher plane and repeat, but with each new life we take on we leave behind the memories of our past selves."

"While I find this kind of philosophy fascinating," said Naruto placing his demon arm on the device, "I think dallying around won't help with my training."

"You just amaze me Naruto," said Nero, "from what Pops said you were rather a goofy, fun-loving kind of guy."

"When you learn your family is still alive, but out of reach, it does strange things," replied Naruto as he meditated slightly getting a feel for not just his chakra but also the demon and angel energies that were now a part of him before he started channeling them, "if I'm not strong enough to protect myself, how can I bring them back, much less protect them?"

"You got a point," said Nero just as a shape appeared over the device, "and a bit of advice you might want to name it as quickly as possible otherwise it'll disappear."

"I already got a name in mind," said Naruto as the sword formed and dropped into the hand of his demonic arm, "Halo."

* * *

The sword's details faded into view when Naruto christened the blade, which now was the classic steel gray of average swords, with a splash of black and red. It was the length of an O-katana and had the hilt of one, but the blade itself was a double-edged and straight as an arrow, two inches wide and ended in a rhombus-shaped tip. Between the blade and the hilt, connecting the two, was a construct that consisted of a ring, with a diameter the size of Naruto's fist. Set inside the ring was a colorless, flat, octahedron-shaped gem with the corners vanishing into the edges of the ring. Between the inner and outer edge of the ring was a round indention like a track or 'ring' within the ring itself and hooked into it while attached to the whole ring were four triangular-pyramidal shaped objects with the edges facing outward being sharply rounded. Two of the four were set paralleled to the blade with the flat sides millimeters from touching, while the other two were pointing straight out, almost like wings, with their flat sides facing in the direction of the hilt.

Speaking of the hilt, while black in color with red rhombuses on the sides, and despite the design being made for a katana, it had a patch slightly thicker than the rest and it was seemingly segmented as well seeing as there was a dividing line halfway down.

"Interesting," said Naruto taking the sword in both hands and noticed the thicker part moved, "wonder what this is about?"

Naruto twisted and dropped the blade when four wings made of energy sprung from 'vents' on the ring, one pair appearing between the triangular-pyramid objects and the second from between the hilt and the lower set. And just like the wings appeared a layer of what appeared to be crystal enveloped the blade giving it another inch or so in wide and increasing the length by six inches while maintaining the peculiarly shaped tip. But all that vanished the moment the blade was halfway to the ground.

"That's why," said Naruto as he picked up the blade and tried again this time not letting go when the changes occurred and felt a slight pull on his chakra and ethereal (demonic/angelic) energies, before stopping and the blade returned to normal, "strange feature."

"Kind of like the Exceed System on this," said Nero gesturing to the blade he used while fighting the demons and demonstrated what he meant, "funny thing is that blade looks like a chimera of my weapon, Dante's and Virgil's."

"How so?" asked Naruto going through a few practice swings, enjoying the feel of the blade

"Well Dante had a two-handed, double-edged straight-sword called a broadsword that was named Rebellion, and Virgil had an O-katana named Yamato," explained Nero pointing to certain parts of Halo, "and then there's the exceed system on my sword, Red Queen."

"Although there are differences between that system and 'this'," said Naruto activating it again before taking a swipe at Nero, who barely dodged when the blade seemed to phase out of existence before returning to the enhanced state and on the second pass Nero caught it this time with his Devil Bringer, "and apparently can't do what it just did consecutively."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Nero

"I'd be lying if I said yes and something else to go along with it," said Naruto, "but I got to damn curious to know what Halo can do…."

BANG, Naruto felt something graze his left shoulder as he barely reacted when Nero pulled out a metallic object and saw the index finger tighten

"Was that necessary at all?" asked Naruto

"No," replied Nero, "just wanted to test how you'd react to a firearm, even if you never saw one before."

"Firearm?" said Naruto confused

"The more politically correct term is Gun," said Nero holding the weapon out so Naruto could see it, in a non-threatening fashion, "and this type is called a revolver."

"So there's more than one?" asked Naruto taking the weapon and examining making sure not to set it off

"There are," said Nero, "some time before, the world was much more advanced. And guns were the products of such a time. There were several categories ranging from pistols, rifles, machineguns, canons and the like. The one your holding is of the pistol category."

"When you called it a revolver does it have to do with this cylinder part here?" asked Naruto pointing at it after 'unhooking' it some how and it fell sideways, still attached and several small shapes fell out of the back

"Indeed it does," said Nero picking up the smaller objects before putting five of them back in, "while the name of it is Blue Rose, this is a six-shot special double barrel."

"Interesting," said Naruto, "do you still have more or are these things beyond rare?"

"Interested?" asked Nero getting a nod, "excellent, because I have an archive of firearms on me. So we can check through a few."

"Well what are we waiting for?" demanded Naruto eagerly

"That's the spirit!" said Nero

For the remaining hours of the day and into the night the air was riddled with the sounds of explosions and other violent detonations.

* * *

**Naruto: At least this wasn't much of a cliffhanger like the last times your wrote for the story, although I wonder why you are re-writing this story, with newer elements like Nephilim, whatever those are? instead of continuing with the others?**

**Silvdra: Blame the guy who wants your sister's body in bed and the one who commissioned this story, he's the one who finally got the ball called My Writing, ****rolling again**

**Naruto: I see, so any spoilers for next chapter or is this still going to be the same?**

**Silvdra: Some things are marginally going to be the same, although the Commissioner, Lovinaelita, asked me to slow down the build up of your harem, while I'm also going to start out with some Limes before going into Lemons**

**Naruto: please tell me i'm at least going to keep Fem. Haku, Hinata and Lady TT_TT**

**Silvdra: What about Kushina and Hikari?**

**Naruto: After what you did to make them a part of that harem last time? Forget it!**

**Kushina and Hikari: AH... Naruto-kun please don't be like that!**

**Naruto: Ack! They're back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Hey Silvdra, what's with the early post? I thought you were going to wait until sunday like you did with the previous version of this story?**

**Silvdra: Blame the Commissioner**

**Naruto: is that going to be your default phrase or something? It's weird? -_-**

**Silvdra: and 'Believe It!' as a verbal tick isn't?**

**Naruto: ...**

**Silvdra: ... your Mom and Sister are still in the harem...**

**Naruto: at least tell me they aren't going to be as forward as last time!**

**Silvdra: ... wish I could, a reader requested they stay about the same**

**Naruto: Damn**

**Silvdra: good news is Fem. Haku isn't going to "die" like last time and I'm changing her up a bit as well**

**Naruto: Such as?**

**Silvdra: Sorry not spoiling the surprise. now disclaimer please... right after I say that for those who got confused on Halo's design, look a sword called -Dark Repulser- from the series -Sword Art Online- and add/replace details with what I made up**

**Naruto: Silvdra-Zero does not own Naruto or Devil May Cry..._ PERIOD_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

For the remaining hours of the day and into the night the air was riddled with the sounds of explosions and other violent detonations.

* * *

The very next day before team practice, Naruto found that when he put either his Dark Nephilim (Demonic) or his Pure Nephilim (Angelic) energies into his chakra, they made his chakra much more potent although with unique side effects especially when used to enhance and power his new henge jutsu. When he used his Pure Nephilim, he turned into a blonde Aburame to say the least; this is due to the fact this chakra, like its opposite had an effect on his psyche when disguised, would make him stoic, logical, extremely prudish, bizarrely polite, and easily overlooked (which is a unique blessing and outright strange). Whereas his Dark Nephilim Chakra had an opposite effect, which got him into a certain amount of trouble, of making him wild, flirtatious, rude and a real fallen-angel styled playboy.

He was testing his new energies because his old illusions had proven useless since his ascension as a Nephilim, because they failed to remove his Devil Bringer when he reassumed his old appearance. He tried his Pure Nephilim first and he pretty much freaked himself out when he decided to arrive at the training ground earlier than everyone else. Ducking down an alley he tried again with his Dark, needless to say he scarred himself and several people for life after stealthily groping about two-dozen women (including four of them being apparently Mikos) with his Devil Bringer before pointing the accusations at a group of drunks who were giving him threatening looks while giving several of the assaulted ladies cat calls and wolf-whistles. Naruto had to run for his life when all hell broke loose (who knew Mikos were that vicious or that they some how carried very sharp and dangerous naginatas in their outfits, when sexually assaulted).

* * *

Needless to say, Naruto when he got to the training grounds, had to create a balance of the two in order to stop the side effects from getting at him. He was however glad he could use the power of his Devil Bringer including his new Spectral Blade, which was invisible unless more of his human chakra was added or a certain bloodline he thought of saw it. He drew Halo and started practicing with a sword style of his own using elements from a sword style of Virgil's called the Dark Slayer. He had taken a liking to the agility and 'range' of the style's unique series of attacks that were amplified by Halo's Ethereal Mode (when the blade was enhanced the by the crystal and the wings appeared). He had last night decide to name that ability he discovered from Ethereal Mode, Ethearic Shift. It was apparent that it would phase as it did to bypass almost any defense used by an opponent/enemy such as shields or other swords, however it didn't work in quick succession against more than one layer of defense, unless he fed more power into the ability before he struck.

As he finished going through the motions of the sword, he pulled out a long-bladed dagger or something more like a short sword. It was two and a half feet long with a blade model slightly on Nero's Red Queen after some examination, with a slight twist. Near the tanto-like hilt crossed with a military-styled survival knife and covering a third the length on the back of the blade was a smaller edge with a saw-like edge with something like a hook (on that cane from the Sly Cooper games to explain the shape) coming from the hilt. It was due to this unique detail that he named the weapon, Sword Breaker.

Now you may be wondering how he made something like that in the space of a night, well, he didn't do much. Because as the dark of night fell Naruto examined those 'fragments' he pulled from the herd of demons and found that they turned into parts of weapons or could be molded into such parts along with resizing them. He spent two hours with the fragments until he finished his new creation. And by accident, he found that once he had said 'done', the fragments fashioned into Sword Breaker seamlessly merged and the dark energy vanished in a small flash leaving a black-tinted with purplish-cyan trim metal weapon in his hand.

And like with Halo when Naruto channeled energy, his Dark Nephilim chakra to be precise, into the blade a venomous red aura surrounded the blade and the saw-edge turned into a glowing red saw. And that when this 'saw' was used correctly with the hook-like feature it enabled Naruto to basically destroy the blades of weapons that weren't broad swords or Zanbattos. It was done so by presenting the 'saw' to the opponent's blades damaging it's structural integrity before being caught in the hook and with a twist, Naruto could easily snap an enemy's blade in two. However to spare the 'saw', because it was just as easily damaged, Naruto used the main edge of the blade and a means of slashing, deflection and in some cases stabbing.

* * *

So here we are seeing Naruto dual wielding Sword Breaker and Halo, before he froze and very quickly stashed Sword Breaker, but failed in hiding Halo when Hinata and his other "teammates" appeared. It didn't take long for the three to react, mainly Sasuke and Sakura looking in disbelief at Naruto halfway in sheathing a sword they had never seen before. Hinata however had a look of mild curiosity hidden under her blush upon seeing Naruto.

"Where did you get that sword Dobe?" demanded Sasuke

Naruto face palmed and decide to forget about sheathing Halo, leaving it dangling in his grip at his side and answered the Uchiha with a simple, "found it, why?"

"Hand it over," said Sasuke holding out a hand, "it looks it would be useful for me."

"No." said Naruto with an expressionless face that startled the Uchiha and his rabid-fangirl

"If you don't hand it over I'll take it by force, before giving it to Sasuke!" said Sakura cracking her knuckles

"Okay then," said Naruto stabbing the tip of Halo into the ground, activated Ethereal Mode and walked over to a tree and sat against the base, making himself comfortable, "you want it, try and pick it up. I'll give you a handy-cap of waiting until Kakashi-sensei shows up and if your fangirl tries to help in any way or at all it's a forfeit. And I know how much you Uchiha hate it when you get help you don't want, makes you even bigger sore losers."

"I don't need help to pick up a stupid sword!" Sasuke shouted at a smirking Naruto who was channeling a safe and steady amount of his Nephilim Chakra (both Dark and Pure), without giving himself away

Sasuke marched up to the sword and took a swipe at the hilt and it phased, right through his hand. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata gaped at it, the first two nonplused, the third with amused surprise as Naruto chuckled before saying to Sasuke in a mocking fashion, "strike one."

Naruto concluded on the Uchiha's second attempt he outright guessed about the phase limit, as he made continuous grabs only to fail. See with the amount of energy Naruto was feeding into the sword, the phasing limit was nonexistent for a full week. After an hour Sasuke stopped and was panting heavily while glowering at the laughing 'blonde' as he rolled from side to side at the base of the tree he was sitting against, his amusement growing with the Uchiha's agitation.

"Strike Two!" crowed Naruto grinning to no end like a Cheshire-Cat that had got its kicks from tormenting Alice on top of eating an elusive canary named Tweety, "do you give up or are you thirsty for more?"

"I… won't… quit…!" said Sasuke between pants as he tried to burn a hole through Naruto's head by glaring with all his dark and moody, Emo-Might

"You got another two hours before Kakashi arrives," said Naruto still smirking before he looked at Hinata gesturing as he said, "hey Hinata, have a seat next to me; something tells me the Uchiha is going to take a while."

* * *

Hinata squeaked slightly at being addressed and mechanically in a jerky fashion walked over to Naruto and sat down a fraction of a foot between him and her, as she complied. Sakura was surprised, but she quickly forgot it when she saw Sasuke make another grab at the blade and cheered him on. After a half-hour of rapid fire attempts to snatch at the sword, Sasuke paused as he tried a more methodical approach; something that amused Naruto to no end as he laughed at Sasuke's thinking expression, saying it was just like his brooding scowl. Sasuke tried to shut him up, by glaring at him, but it made Naruto laugh even harder because of the comically crazed look that ruin the expression.

Sasuke tuned Naruto our as he tried grabbing another part of the sword, only to get the same result. It was an hour later and Sasuke was nursing his hand because he kept cutting himself on the blade at random intervals. When Sasuke did hurt himself: Sakura would try and help him bandage up the minor cuts because of the bleeding, but Sasuke would bark at her to stay away because of the rule Naruto placed, making the 'blonde' smirk in victory. Sasuke walked away, seemingly in defeat and Hinata was about to get up along with Naruto, only for Naruto to smirk when Sasuke tried to fly tackle the blade. The result was Sasuke breaking his nose on the flat of the blade before nicking himself, when he tried to grab at the hilt only for him to fall through the sword, while Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto when he got up, smirking, before picking up the sword and sheathed it as he deactivated Ethereal Mode. He took the sword and scabbard off his back as he danced in front of the Uchiha cheerily singing, "Me and my Shadow", simultaneously something like "I'm awesome, you're not!" all the while swing the sheathed sword like those dancing prop canes some people use in those flashy performances

Naruto only stooped when Kakashi arrived and the sword vanished, making Sasuke look more foolish, when the masked jonin asked how Sasuke injured himself and questioned Sasuke's sanity.

"I don't think he was sane to begin with," said a smirking Naruto, "because Uchiha-Emos have no sane reason for why they go to such lengths to mutilate themselves…as opposed to the regular ones, which I got no problem with."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Sasuke gearing up to try and inflict pain on Naruto

"Do you want another anal plug stuffed where the sun don't shine again?" asked Naruto his hand inching to the scroll that held the ammunition of his intended retaliation

"Now, now," said Kakashi, "there's no need for that. Now let us go get a mission or two."

"If have to chase that cat again, I'm going to skin it with a new trick I picked up yesterday!" said Naruto although he didn't hate Tora the cat, in fact it was quite friendly with him and Hinata, if Sasuke and Sakura didn't see fit to throw it at him when it lashed out

"You know we can't kill mission objectives Naruto." Said Kakashi with condescending reproach his, Sasuke and Sakura's backs to Naruto, his nose in his book

* * *

Naruto didn't say anything as he rested his middle finger on top of his index and ring fingers of his right hand, with the sides of their tips touching. Turning said right hand upward he eyeballed Kakashi's backside estimations running through his head, before he saw Hinata staring at him, he put a finger to his lips as he went through his final calculations. Upon reaching a certain point, Naruto struck and the effect was instant. Kakashi took off like a bottle rocket, while Sasuke and Sakura watched what happened in shock. But what they did not see was Naruto holding Hinata's hands above said girl's head and leaning closer, the girl's blush reaching new heights. Naruto tugged on the collar of the girl's coat exposing an amount of her neck making the girl freeze, before giving her collarbone a nice measured lick.

Hinata fainted in a heartbeat as Kakashi returned soaking wet and looking quite beaten up. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to say when Naruto did as he picked up Hinata bridal style, saying, "Sensei, Hinata-chan fainted, I think she's not feeling well. Permission to take her home?"

"Granted!" grunted Kakashi his mood fouled because his unexpected take off sent him into the females' only side of the bathhouse while the watery landing also destroyed his precious literature and he didn't wish to deal with Naruto's antics

"Thank you!" said Naruto cheerfully as he leapt away making his way to the Hyuga compound

He touched down and walked up to the gate just as Hinata woke up, "halt!"

"Hey, Tonsetsu-san, how are you doing?" Naruto asked the guard as he set Hinata down when she looked ready to faint again, "and while I'm at it how's the Missus and kids?"

"Oh, doing quite fine," said the guard Tonsetsu, "Haruna's been grateful since you retrieved her favorite opal-pendant necklace and matching bracelets. And the twins have been asking when you'd drop by to help them with their "secret flower garden"."

"If I can ever get away with some time for myself," said Naruto with a light laugh as Hinata gave him a curious look despite her blushing, "and I'm glad the Missus looks better with that smile on her face, than that haggard depressed look."

"Don't I know it," said Tonsetsu with a shudder, "that look serious made it hard to go with the twin's requests for more siblings."

"I'll bet…." Said Naruto with a roll of his eyes at what was said while Hinata looked slightly mortified, "anyway I'm here to drop off Hinata-chan."

"Done with missions already?" asked Tonsetsu

"Not really, skipped out after Hinata-chan got caught in a training accident," said Naruto with a slight shrug and Hinata blushed worse when the memories of what happened flash through her mind and it got worse when, "since I was the one responsible for the accident I brought her home."

"I see," said Tonsetsu with a knowing look at Hinata's blush, "what did you do kiss Hinata-sama or bite one of her earlobes during that _accident_?"

Hinata went ramrod straight in embarrassment at such a blunt question and about near died when Naruto replied with, "licked her collarbone, best not to tell her father about this, otherwise my ass would be on the chopping block big time."

"Then I guess you should find some place to lay low with Hinata-sama until it's time for her to return." Said Tonsetsu

"Gee, thanks," said Naruto sounding slightly sarcastically, "make it sound like, if Hinata-chan doesn't return with an actual injury that requires a days rest, her father would get suspicious and later murder me if and when he finds out."

"As far as I'm concerned, I've seen and heard nothing," said Tonsetsu, "so I suggest you and Hinata-sama make yourselves scarce for the time being."

"Right." Said Naruto placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder and disappeared, appearing as if the two phased out of existence

* * *

Hinata blinked when she came out of her self-imposed black out because of her embarrassment and was confused by where she was. From the looks of the area, it was a forested area, but not one she was familiar with, especially when she followed Naruto when he went to train by himself. It seemed like a spacious clearing, almost perfectly rounded, with a thick amount of trees surrounding it. And set in segmented concentric circles was a variety of plants, mostly flowers with a scattering of bushes and fruit-bearing plants.

"Where am I?" asked Hinata to herself, her voice barely matching the whisper of the softest breeze

"Uzumaki Sanctuary," said Naruto's voice and Hinata saw him sitting in the center of area amidst a type of rock garden and Naruto was laying on top of one of the rocks an air mattress underneath him, "my own… personal garden. I never showed anyone this before."

"O-o-oh…." said Hinata looking about with wonder

"If you're wondering how I managed all this, I used a non-jutsu type of cloning techniques and obtaining seeds at odd times," said Naruto as he gazed at the sky, "this is where I actually went when I ran off too, while the pranks 'I committed' were basically the victims doing it themselves. Wasn't hard with those genjutsu seals I found and repurposed."

"W-w-w-why am I-I h-h-here?" asked Hinata nervously as tried to move closer without disturbing anything

"Because I wanted to talk to you in private without anyone around to bother us," said Naruto making Hinata go from nervous to extremely red, "mainly about why you act like you do when you're around just me."

"U-u-uh… u-u-um… I-I…" said Hinata trying to find the right words to say, "i-i-i-it's b-because… I… I…."

"Is it that hard to talk about it?" asked Naruto softly, a curious expression on his face as he looked in Hinata's direction

"Y-yes…." Said Hinata meekly with a slow and almost imperceptible nod, her voice so low Naruto barely heard it

"I find that hard to believe," said Naruto sitting up, "if I'm doing something that's hampering your performance or preventing you from being such a strong confident fighter just tell me."

"I can't…" mumbled Hinata, "i-it's not you t-that's the p-p-problem."

"Then what-?" asked Naruto before he was cut off his eyes wide

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and tears were coming to her eyes when she saw a scythe-like blade sticking out of his chest an insane cackling in the air as the atmosphere turned dark. Hinata couldn't see anything other than Naruto before her ran through from behind and some kind of derange jester-like monster behind him, laughing manically at the deed it's just done.

"No… no… no…" said Hinata in denial as more of those monsters appeared leaping over the plants as they made their way to the now collapsing blonde and her, before she screamed to the high heavens, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"

"Uh… AGH!" roared the girl as she struck at the first monster to appear, pounding on it with all her fury and pain with all the strength she could muster all the while her wounded heart forced the words from her mouth as she screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER! YOU DAMNED DEMON! YOU KILLED THE ONE WHO INSPIRED TO ME BECOME BETTER… STRONGER! BECAUSE OF YOU NOW I CAN'T TELL HIM, WHAT I THOUGHT I FELT, THAT I COULD POSSIBLY LOVE HIM! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Hinata lashed at the monstrosity with all her might, but it didn't seem to be fazed at all, all the while it's companions simply staggered to where she was. Hinata's endurance gave out as she stopped to catch her breath and had to leap back as the thing that killed Naruto slashed at her, not looking injured in the least. She was shocked and this forced her to her knees as she started crying, tears of pain and loss as her apparent last thoughts were of the boy who gave her the inspiration to press on and move forward. Just as the monster with Naruto's blood on it raised its bladed limb and started to bring it down… BANG!

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but jump as the explosive sound rent the air and the demonic creature exploded in a shower of dark specks. Hinata couldn't register what happened and refused to move before an all too familiar voice spoke. And it was a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Good grief; you pests picked the worst time to show yourselves," said Naruto's voice making Hinata look around slowly to see him standing the stab wound gone as if it never happened although his clothes attested to what she saw happen, "and using such a low-browed sneak to boot. Well guess there's no honor among thieves or demons, although I have to thank you for helping in clearing some things up!"

Naruto brought out his still sheathed sword and took a stance Hinata recognized as an advanced Iai move. With a draw that Hinata didn't see happen, due to the speed of it, she saw the demons all seemingly suspended in cage-like sphere… or was it the other way…? Naruto then sheathed about thee-quarters of his sword, before finishing the action with a snap after a brief pause. All of the demons exploded in a heartbeat, and the instant effect was the atmosphere returning to normal.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata still in shock after so many powerful emotions hitting her at once, "you're alive?"

"Of course I am," said Naruto examining the side of the "injury" he could see, "although… sorry for showing you something that traumatic…. In all honesty I'd have preferred to have talk it out-"

Naruto was cut off, yet again, but this time, it was by him being impacted by Hinata, who was bawling her eyes out in relief. Naruto looked around confused as to what to do, but returned the hug that Hinata was trying to squeeze him to death.

"Uh… Hinata-chan… about what you said?" said Naruto making the poor girl stiffen, "please start from the beginning, what was I did to warrant this? And how did I do it, I don't recall ever talking to you in any encouraging manner?"

"Do remember the day you stopped some bullies?" asked Hinata

"Yeah," said Naruto nodding, "… wait… that girl… that was you?"

Hinata nodded before letting go and started poking her index fingers together, saying meekly, "yes… I-I… uh… was grateful… to you… b-b-back then. I wasn't doing so… well at that time… and seeing you acting so bravely…."

"Really?" said Naruto, "but I still don't get how you could become encouraged because of me…. Unless… you were spying on me…."

"Err… um… uh… technically no…" said Hinata her head bowed in slight shame and embarrassment, the finger poking resuming, "but I couldn't… s-s-stop myself from… watching you as you trained… from a respectable distance…."

"Guess that saying about the quiet ones is quite true," said Naruto with look of slight amusement and bewilderment, "they are surprising on so many levels…."

"Uh…-" said Hinata before Naruto place a finger on her lips causing her blushing, which was surprisingly absent for a while returned with a vengeance

"Let's say we start over simply as friends, makes things less complicated," said Naruto softly getting a slight nod from a perplexed Hinata, "I don't know how I feel about you, mostly I held a neutral opinion with a great deal of respect for you as a person. But I'm willing to find out and learn, in time I will be able to say the words that matter and mean them. But for now…."

"O-okay…." said Hinata nodding as she leaned into Naruto emotionally and physically exhausted by what she experienced

"Here," said Naruto moving himself and Hinata to the mattress (a rather spacious queen-sized one) atop the rock in the center of garden placing her on one side while Naruto laid down on the other side putting about a foot's difference between him and the girl, "you can rest here. Plus you get to see why Shikamaru is so interested in watching the sky."

* * *

Said individual sneezed with a muttered 'troublesome' while Ino was chewing him out as he gazed at the clouds over his head. Hinata couldn't help let out a slightly tired giggle before looking skyward. Before long she found herself waking up to the day bordering its transition into dusk, she looked to see Naruto wasn't where she last saw him, but instead moving around the plants of the garden and tending to them with a great deal of care and affection.

"You're awake, I see," said Naruto not looking at the girl making her jump; "you surely knew that mattress isn't the best of things when it comes stealth. Plus this place has a unique effect in of itself."

"What effect?" asked Hinata groggily, "h-how long-?"

"Have you been asleep," said Naruto, "calculating time from when we ditched the rest of the team to coming here, which was around noon, and since we are in summer time…. About 4 hours… give or take a few minutes. As for the effect, surely you can feel it?"

"T-t-that l-l-long?" said Hinata realizing she felt like she had a full night's rest and a little extra

"Yep," said Naruto, "and I must say, I'm amazed at how cute you look when you are asleep."

Hinata's blush, which left as she slept, hit her hard turning her face a nice neon-red. This made Naruto chuckle slightly, before saying, "we really need to work on that blushing problem of yours, as well as the confidence issues."

"I-I should be getting home soon…." Said Hinata

"Not a problem," said Naruto going to one of the surrounding trees and yanked on a branch opening the mouth to what looked like a moderately lit tunnel, "just follow this and it will bring you to about a block away from the front gate of your home."

"T-t-thank y-you!" said Hinata with a bow of her head

"No problem," said Naruto, "that's what friends are for, helping each other out."

"Friends…." said Hinata slowly finding the word a little disappointing for her tastes for some strange reason

"See you tomorrow." Said Naruto as the door to the passage closed

Hinata walked down it, appearing as Naruto had promised and with a slight spring her step that others noticed. Hinata made her way home, her spirits and heart lifted.

* * *

**Naruto: ...**

**Silvdra: ...**

**Naruto: ...**

**Silvdra: ...**

**Hinata: ...**

**Naruto: Are you even trying to keep me alive?**

**Hinata: Are you trying to utterly destroy my heart?**

**Silvdra: I admit that was my idea, and I was intending for some minor trauma... but it got a bit... out of hand**

**Naruto and Hinata: A LITTLE! YOU CALL THAT A LITTLE!**

**Naruto: On top of that you made me, for however brief, a Sexual Deviant! and what the hell did you make me do to Kakashi?**

**Silvdra: Thousand Years of Death variant, I'd like to call, Bamboo-Shoot Launcher: Devil Bringer Style**

**Haku: You may as well give up Naruto-kun, Silvdra-san is too much of a wild card to reason with, despite his seeming increase in crass humor**

**Silvdra: Thank you, Haku. And to my readers, see ya all later until the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvdra: Hello readers, today we have a guest who will be with us until possibly the end of the story**

******?: hey everyone, savvy**

******Naruto: don't tell me it's that him?**

******Silvdra: That's right Naruto from today on, the commissioner of this story, Lovinaelita is joining us**

******Hikari: Groan... that pervert again?**

******Lovinaelita: what do you mean pervert?**

******Hikari: you know damn well what I mean, by the way Silvdra, when are mom and I going to pop in?**

******Silvdra: depends, since i'm trying to lengthen the story without cramping it like last time it may be next chapter or a later chapter. NOW DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

******Naruto, Hikari, Lovinaelita as they sing: Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays! and Silvdra-Zero doesn't own the following series within this story!**

******Silvdra as I smack my forehead: oh so original guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Friends…." said Hinata slowly finding the word a little disappointing for her tastes for some strange reason

"See you tomorrow." Said Naruto as the door to the passage closed

Hinata walked down it, appearing as Naruto had promised and with a slight spring her step that others noticed. Hinata made her way home, her spirits and heart lifted.

* * *

However that didn't last long as the very next day, the moment Naruto and Hinata met each other's gaze there was a very awkward and pregnant silence, which their 'team' was rather oblivious to. Which was considerably screwed up, on so many levels, but it was a small bit of fortune that they didn't notice. Although Sasuke kept making attempts to take Halo from Naruto, with some help from Sakura, but failed miserably as Hinata now started helping Naruto out. She did so by using some senbon she purchased some time ago to harass Sasuke and Sakura, giving them numerous, but shallow cuts. And when she had a massive burst of boldness that was somehow sparked whenever had the prank-causing glint in his eyes, she'd stick a few of the acupuncture-like in the duo's bums, sending the skyward with shouts of pain.

To add insult to injury, Naruto was in full view of the two and their sensei; whenever this happened laughing his ass off (if there's a pun in there, very much intend) the others would look at Hinata who acted so naturally and innocently casual it left them paranoid. This paranoia, was made worse by Naruto, by saying they were having a psychotic breakdown or something because either Sasuke and/or Sakura were sniping each other as a bizarre form of foreplay that a blood thirsty lady in very promiscuous-promoting attire would approve of.

Naruto had to duck as a kunai left trench through the middle of Sasuke's as said woman, pretty much matching the description, who was a full two blocks away, sneezed before lashing out with frightening accuracy and distance. She also shouted rather loudly, "I RESENT WHATEVER THAT REMARK WAS, SAYING ANYMORE ABOUT IT AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BELOW THE BELT!" at the top of her voice scaring a lot of people who gave her odd looks while inching away

Naruto couldn't contain himself as he fell on his back pointing and laughing at Sasuke's hair, his free arm clutching his sides in pain. Hinata couldn't help but little out a bit of giggling, while Kakashi was trying and failing to keep himself from chuckling. Finally Sakura was flailing about like a chicken with its head hacked off when the same throwing knife nearly sheared part of her nose off, because Sasuke's hair somehow caused the thing to start spiraling as it maintained its course of flight.

"Okay who was that?" asked Naruto still chuckling slightly every time he saw Sasuke's hair, "because I must say, she's got style."

"Believe me Naruto, you don't want to meet her," said Kakashi warningly, "it's bad enough she's a loose cannon like she is, but encouraging and approving her behavior like that is just asking for trouble."

"Like the Emo-Uchiha and his pink lapdog aren't asking for pretty much the same thing?" countered Naruto pointing a thumb at the two in question, "seriously they are gunning for a sword that doesn't exist on my person before their ass's are skewered with acupuncture needles or whatever by someone I'm starting to suspect is being my guardian angel. Bet she's a royal hottie, because that would be an awesome bonus." Naruto subtly looked at Hinata gave her a sexy smirk that made her blush at his passive comment at her even more pronounced

"How do you know it's a she?" asked Kakashi

"Because any straight guy would think that way," said Naruto with a deadpan look, "because I, unlike most Uchiha men, am in no way a homosexual."

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY!" screeched Sakura to the high heavens above and to the shattering of a few harmless windows, much to said Uchiha's public embarrassment

"So you say," said Naruto as he and Hinata removed a pair of earplugs from their heads, "I have yet to see evidence that he is straight in any fashion."

* * *

That's how the day went with Naruto sniping at Sasuke's sexual orientation, while Sakura "valiantly" tried to defend it, her voice drastically increasing the Uchiha's fury and humiliation, with every word out of the girl's mouth. Sasuke was about to commit homicide, which would have doubled as charity for some people, by strangling the pink-haired girl. But Kakashi decided to end the chaos by saying (shouting) that all four of them were dismissed and to now give him some peace and quiet.

"Wow, who knew he had that kind of set of lungs on him?" asked Naruto his looking remarkably windswept and considering the direction he was facing it was angled to the left of his head

"Y-you did a-annoy him r-rather d-d-drastically!" chided Hinata in a meek voice

"So! Hinata-chan, what do you say to some off-the-clock private training with me?" asked Naruto making the girl stop dead, which made her stumble slightly

"Y-y-yes!" said Hinata quickly blushing at her slight stumble

"Then follow me." Said Naruto simply moving down an alley, causing their "tails" to quickly rush, only to find the alley empty

Little did they know that Naruto had opened another secret tunnel that Hinata followed him through and it opened out into the clearing, where he and Nero met for training, away from prying eyes.

"You know it's a good thing no one but me knows about those tunnels," said Naruto, "otherwise bad things would constantly be happening. So Hinata-chan is there anything you wish to train on?"

"Maybe that w-w-weapon you used…." said Hinata getting a confused look from Naruto, "that one that sounded like an explosive note…."

"Oh that one," said Naruto pulling out an L-shaped metal object from some kind of holster centered on his lower back, "you must mean, Gray Void, that's the name of this weapon."

"What is it?" asked Hinata looking at it as Naruto presented it

"It's a gun or firearm," said Naruto, "this specific one is called a Desert Eagle Mark VII. And it's a modified one as well, as you can see by this," Naruto flicked something on the apparent handle and the 'extension' that came from the end of the handle slid out revealing it to be some kind of container, considering the small orange-ish objects 'locked' into it, "this called an extended cartridge, which has a carrying capacity of about 13 of these," Naruto pulled one of the objects out, "little killers, called bullets."

"How powerful is that?" asked Hinata in awe

"If someone handled it wrong in some stupid fashion they'd end up blowing their own head off because this sucker can pack a real kick," said Naruto as he set up a series of twenty strange gel-like dummies that bore real close likenesses of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, before aiming the weapon at the dummies, "I suggest you cover your ears…."

* * *

Hinata complied by pressing her pals against her ears and when Naruto was satisfied whipped his gun around and let loose. With each concussive blast that made Hinata jump from the shockwave, the twenty gel dummies exploded as chunks were taken out of them or outright destroyed. When Naruto stopped and Hinata lowered her hands she saw the arm the blonde used to shoot was shaking slightly.

"And that's how powerful this thing is," said Naruto, holstering the weapon and looked at the arm in question, "Nero told me that consecutive uses would be a bad idea, and he wasn't kidding. I should consider myself lucky I was using chakra to reinforce my arm."

"W-w-why?" asked Hinata

"Because if I didn't the recoil would have thrown the gun right into my head, bringing my arm with it," said Naruto, "Nero said that guns with larger calibers would have serious recoil to match the destructive/killing power."

"Let have a look at it!" said Hinata moving forward and taking a hold of the arm

"It's okay," said Naruto hurriedly trying to remove his arm from the girl's grip, "the shock will wear off eventually…."

Hinata didn't have time to reply as she was nearly thrown back by a jolt as the crest on Naruto's back flared sending a surge of both his demonic and angelic energies to heal the injuries he acquired. But Hinata some how held on and Naruto quickly steadied her, concern on his face as he asked, "Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…." Said Hinata dazedly, "What happened?"

"Wish I knew?" Naruto lied smoothly

"Huh…." Said Hinata with dazed bemusement, before she shook her head to clear the fog out, "who's Nero."

"Distant relative, but for now let's get back to training," said Naruto kicking the ground and series of racks with a range of firearms similar to what Naruto had, "now these weapons here…."

The training mainly consisted of Naruto trying to find an adequate gun for Hinata as well as getting her acclimated to the explosive-projectile launcher. Weapon of choice that the two found for the shy girl was an old (according to Nero) French Pistol called a MAB PA-15. It was a lower caliber and seemed to fit Hinata strangely enough. They trained like this for a good three hours, until Hinata had become adept with the weapon. During that time Hinata briefly met Nero and was rather surprised by how different he looked. When the three-hour mark came up, Hinata said it was time for her to head home.

"Here you go," said Naruto going to a nearby tree and revealed a new tunnel, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay!" said Hinata moving to enter the tunnel, before Naruto stopped her and gave her a small peck on the forehead, "w-w-what-?"

"It just a small goodbye," said Naruto, "and an apology for the shock earlier."

"It was fine…." Said Hinata leaning up and giving Naruto a peck on the cheek, "that's a small goodbye from me as well…." Blushing Hinata ran into the tunnel leaving a slightly stunned Naruto who touched the spot where Hinata kissed him, before smiling.

The next day the atmosphere between Naruto and Hinata was not as awkward as before and the silence was a little more comfortable. However as the morning progressed the more Naruto notice how under the weather Hinata was becoming, until almost around noon, she collapsed.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he rushed to Hinata's side as he caught her head

"Get her to the hospital!" said Kakashi and Naruto bolted with the girl in his arms, not needing to be told twice. Halfway to the hospital he was intercepted by Nero who said it wasn't something the hospital staff could handle and to follow him.

"What's happening to her?" asked Naruto

"She's experience a power overload," said Nero as he placed a hand on the girl's forehead, "and it seems some residual energy from what Pops used to wake you up, some how jumped to her."

"Is there anyway to fix it?"

"See if you can remove it," said Nero, "the energy came from you… so…."

"It'd be more receptive towards me?" said Naruto as he somehow visually locked onto the energy; it was similar to the Darkness Fragments he could remove from the lesser demons

* * *

Moving carefully he sent the spectral-half of his Devil Bringer into the girl and took hold of the energy, making the girl let out a sound that confused Naruto, before he pulled. Hinata gasped as the energy exited her body, except for a tiny spark that settled into a glowing mark that started appearing on her lower back, which was out of sight. Naruto was about to breath a sigh of relief before he felt the energy in his grip contract and expand as if it was about to.

"Damn it!" Naruto almost shouted as he jumped some distance from Hinata and was halfway through a centripetal spin-throw when the energy exploded violently causing Naruto to roar in pain. Naruto was forced to his knees by the pain as he clutched his bicep, he looked and saw that his right arm was stripped of its 'armor' and reduced almost to a skeleton.

"I wonder if this counts as a stupid moment with and intense consequence?" Naruto questioned, pain still riddling his voice

"Depends really," said Nero kneeling down to examine the damage, "although you should be considered lucky you didn't blow you whole arm off."

"Yeah next time that happens I'm chucking straight away," said Naruto as his Nephilim Crest flared brighter than many other times, and his lower arm was encased in a rippling cocoon of a white-like nothingness, "consequences of property-damage; be damned."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a small moan from Hinata and he looked to see the recovering girl sit up. He looked for a way to cover his arm, only to discover his disguise had vanished as well, and on top of it his ethereal energies very being largely allocated to the regeneration of his arm.

"What happened?" asked Hinata her stutter gone, something that caught Naruto's attention as odd

"You were suffering a bit of a fever," said Naruto, most of his back to the girl and his head bowed, "Nero thought it was something beyond a few doctors at the hospital, guess we both were wrong."

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Nothing…." Naruto replied lamely as he tried to block the girl's view, however he overextended and fell over, showing his real appearance on top of his injured arm, causing Hinata to gasp in shock, "I can explain…."

"Naruto-kun, your arm! What happened to it?" asked Hinata kneeling down and gently took hold of the injured limb

"I blew it up after pulling out what was making you ill," said Naruto not looking the girl in the eyes when she turned her gaze to his face, be felt the girl's blush when she did see his real appearance, "not as handsome as I used to be or something?"

"Or something," said Hinata with a light giggle, "i-in fact you look e-e-even b-better t-than before."

"Thank," said Naruto looking at the girl, "didn't want people to get the wrong idea, by my new look."

"How did this happen?" asked Hinata

"Possibly a visit from beyond the grave by a distant relative while creating a lucid dream environment," said Naruto getting a look from Hinata that looked like disbelief, "I admit it sounds crazy, but the end result was me awakening as I am now."

"Awakening how?" asked Hinata

"According to Uncle Nero," said Naruto jabbing a thumb in said person's direction, "one of my ancestors was a demon who fell in love with a human-angel hybrid called a Nephilim, by the name of Eve: their children, after some time, are what select few call, Full Nephilim. And as someone of that line, I'm more or less entitled as the same thing. And I must say the perks are nothing to scoff at."

"What perks?"

"See that glowing mark on my back?" said Naruto and Hinata nodded, "part of the family deal and it does what many medical practitioners and other nutcases dream of. Regeneration that could be called perfect as it heals a lot of injuries without any scarring. And it looks like it's done."

* * *

Hinata couldn't stop her eyes from widening at the appearance of Naruto's arm as the 'cocoon' vanished and the light the mark was producing, faded. The girl also couldn't stop her self from touching it, out of curiosity and mostly worry for the former blonde, and her fingers brushed a red-colored area and Naruto let loose a sound that made Hinata pull her hand away.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto as he touched the area Hinata did, "that felt strangely ticklish."

"What h-h-happened to your a-a-arm?"

"It's not something unnatural," said Nero, showing his version of the demonic arm, "kid's just a special case, similar to me."

"What-?"

"It's called the Devil Bringer," said Naruto, "it was a part of the package I got when I awakened. Plus this is how I sent Kakashi-sensei skyward and into tha bathhouse."

"Oh!" said Hinata as she connected a number of other dots, "but what about the sword?"

"A device left behind by Pops," said Nero, "although it's reserved for Nephilim and Family, along with friends of family. Naruto simply channeled his human and Nephilim powers into it and the sword was formed."

"I see," said Hinata before she touched the arm again, "I'm glad this is not something that would harm our friendship, later, when it came to light…."

"It does seem like a relief," said Naruto, "but are you feeling alright?"

"I am… fine…." Said Hinata as she tried to stand up but nearly fell over if Naruto hadn't caught her at the first wobble, "I guess I am a little lightheaded…."

"I'm taking you home," said Naruto before setting her done next to a tree, "after I get my disguise back up, don't want Tonsetsu-san to attack me, although I have a sneaking suspicion that he suspects."

Naruto flared his energies causing his crest to glow before his old appearance overtook his new look. The change also seemed to 'remove' the damaged sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't u-u-understand?" said Hinata, "why did you not use the regular henge?"

"Because for some reason my Devil Bringer doesn't accept human-chakra based illusions," said Naruto flexing his right arm and stretching slightly examining his body over, "I had to resort to creating a variation with both of my two Nephilim chakra-types."

"That's got to be pretty annoying." Said Nero

"Not really," said Naruto, "if I cut power or am cut off without recalling/rerouting it, I'd have about twelve hours before the disguise would fade."

"Clever," said Nero, sounding impressed "must be how you can sleep without you getting busted for some reason."

"Don't I know it," said Naruto, "however the near constant activity while under this disguise is partially expanding my natural human reserves at the same time giving me better control as well, especially to the point that I'd have to be put into a coma on top of chakra exhaustion before someone can break it. Sadly the control is directed at my Full Nephilim abilities and putting barely a dent in my human side's."

"Ouch…." Said Nero

"Tell me about it…." said Naruto sounding exasperated

Naruto carried Hinata, Bridal Style, all the way to the gate where he was not only intercepted by Tonsetsu, but also by her father.

"May I ask why I received a confusing notice from Hinata's team and the hospital about her unexplained absence?" asked Hiashi Hyuga, "and especially about a strange illness or other malady and has been acting rather odd as of late."

"Would you believe me if I said, she accidentally got caught up in the family matters of those of Sparda's descent, and me being of such blood?" asked Naruto getting a pair of wide eyes from not only Hiashi, but also Tonsetsu

"Follow me." Hiashi all but demanded

* * *

Confused Naruto set Hinata down when she said she could walk on her own at the moment and they soon followed. Hiashi led the two to one of the more secured areas of the compound. Once behind safe doors in an office-like setting, Hiashi prompted both to sit down, before he took a place opposite behind what looked like a desk.

"When and how did you realize you were a descendent of Sparda?" asked Hiashi in a business-like tone that unnerved Naruto and Hinata

"Counting now, about two and a half days," said Naruto deciding to drop his disguise slowly, making Hiashi's eyes widen in more shock at the sight, especially his demonic-looking arm, "according to Sparda-Kousofu himself, I take more after the twin Dante. Although, I share a characteristic of the third son Nero."

"You were contacted by Sparda himself? How?"

"Like I told Hinata-chan, a lucid dream that seemed more like Kousofu was making a call from beyond the grave or of the spiritual nature," said Naruto, "upon the ending of the dream after something Sparda-Kousofu did, I very much woke as I am now. Although I was introduced into the family business very soon when Nero appeared the same morning when the dream ended. And Hinata accidentally became witness the day after, where we both learned some things and end up started training. Part of my training as a descendent of Sparda, but in no way was I planning on involving her into that world."

"Shame, I'd have to give my blessings if that did happen," said Hiashi smiling mischievously at the wide-eyed looks on Hinata and Naruto, "a surprising fact that no one beyond my circle of confidence is that all those of Hyuga blood are of Nephilim Descent as well, primarily a 'war buddy' of Sparda-sama."

"What?" was the simultaneous reply from Naruto and Hinata

"While "history" focused more on Sparda, he had a friend of a caliber similar to his own, a rogue of sorts, because they were not of general level in Mundus's army," said Hiashi, "this a secret kept with the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch."

"Who was your ancestor?" asked Naruto

"Her name was Angelina, I admit to most it would be ironic," said Hiashi with a wry smile, "but with good reason as she was of fallen angel descent herself, not an actual demon. And her specific kind was of the Nekomata variety."

"Wait, the mystic two-tailed cat?" said Naruto, "the Hyuga Clan are descendents of that kind? I'm shocked as well as amazed."

"Indeed," said Hiashi, "as a child with my brother, Hizashi, we grew up on tales of Angelina, even if they were edited to make them sound make-believe. Before Hinata and Hanabi's mother, I in a way fell in love with Angelina, although Hizashi at times would tease me at times since he found out. I'd been forced on occasion to trounce him, just to silence him."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Naruto

"Because for a long time, I had a bit of a wish," said Hiashi with a self-effacing wry smile, "that sometime while I still live, I would one day see a Hyuga become like an avatar for the Ancestor I fell for in my youth. However, I've given up almost all my hope, even the off chance that one of Sparda's descent would come and bring my wish about like a miracle. I even once swore to the heavens above that if a descendent of Sparda were romantically interested in someone from my family I'd support the relationship without question."

"If you are suggesting, what I think you are…." Said Naruto, "wouldn't it be jumping the gun and a bit early for that? Hinata-chan and I agreed of just being friends, in order to see if we could work out, especially with my pariah status because of a really fuzzy issue."

"All Hyuga, except your generation know, and acknowledge that you are not what the rest of those fool think you are," said Hiashi, "and sorry to say, Hinata found out, despite my promptings to not pursue the issue after your little attempt at protecting her honor from those bullies those years ago."

"And I'm as subtle as a flying mallet to the face," said Naruto smacking his forehead with his Devil Bringer arm leaving an impressive bruise that vanished soon after, "but how did you know?"

"Tonsetsu is not the most tight-lipped Hyuga especially when wine passes his lips," said Hiashi with a smirk, "for entertainment he would observe Hinata's excursions of watching you from afar and he is quite well adept at reading lips as well possessing an innate sense of sensing where the wind is most likely to carry a conversation or one's out loud musings to his ears. That is why; he made such an interesting, yet efficiently excellent spymaster when he was younger."

"No wonder I couldn't get anything by him and explains his suggestive question yesterday," said Naruto before paling, "you didn't happen to have gotten him drunk recently have you?"

"While I don't condone such actions to be used as an escape method," said Hiashi with a look in his eye that spelled pain for Naruto, "I won't mind if it was more suited to furthering a more romantic and intimate relationship."

"No offense, but you are really odd in your approach at being a father." Said Naruto

"No offense taken," said Hiashi, "but like any father, if you hurt my daughter in any way…."

"Believe me I'd sooner shoot myself in the nuts than do such a thing," said Naruto, "that's number 2 on my list under, shooting my nuts off if I ever remotely start feeling tempted to super-perv on a girl I like and/or am dating be it Hinata-chan or someone else in the future."

"I understand and shall take your word for it, but my threat still stands," said Hiashi, "along with my blessings, should your relationship progress."

"Thank you," said Naruto with a bow of his head, "I shall take my leave then, and while I am at it, I swear on my life that the secret you confided in me shall be taken with me to the grave." And with that Naruto left

* * *

**Later that Night**

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed, her sleeping mind filled with images, colors, and sounds that passed by in a flash before everything settled. She was standing amidst a hell-like field, the trees nothing more than dark-blackened leafless husks as the cracked ground shown with the sinister orange-red glow of hellish fire or magma as either intermittently shot from the ground. There was a passive rumbling sound and Hinata looked to see a mass of what looked like demons approaching, their calls, their roars, their howls, screams, wails, all sending bone-chilling shivers up her spine.

She sensed movement and saw a sight that made her feel like blushing. Standing not too far from her looked like an older much more mature version of herself, but with skin like palest alabaster. Standing at about a sensually-curvy 6 feet tall with a golden skin tone that matches the gold on a cheetah's hide along with human-like versions of the cat's legs that makes the reason for her height with the spots decorating the areas of her collar bones, shoulder blades and hips and a pair of cheetah tails with a vague resemblance to distorted-elongated bat wings as long as her legs with the spearhead-like tips centimeters from the ground. However the rest of her, like her clothing was blurred slightly for some strange reason, but it didn't change the fact she was sinfully sexy, no denying it.

In her hands was an intricate, yet powerful bow that seemingly 'grew' from the bracer-like armor on her arms, which had pencil-thin, intricate, vine-like tattoo-like markings that wove an interesting pattern similar to something vaguely akin to a kind of sword.

From the crown of her head she sports a the ears of the cat she resembles and from where human ears would have on each of her head grows a gently curving horn that ends in rapier sharp tips about a few inches in front of her face at about eye-level and barely two inches away from touching each other.

She turned her head towards Hinata, and after a brief pause, a motherly smile graced her lips and she approached the slightly frozen girl and embraced her. Hinata had to angle her head slightly as to avoid suffocation, when she found her a third of her head buried between two very… very soft, almost marshmallow-y soft mounds of flesh.

"**Daughter and descendent of my line,**" said the apparent female demoness, "**long have I waited for this day, for when one my blood would awaken; and with the help of that royal-pain-fox, Sparda, or to be more precise one of his descendents. Tell me child of the Hyuga, what is thy name?**"

"Hinata…." Replied the girl, once she freed herself, "Are you… Angelina?"

"**Indeed,**" said Angelina with a chime-like laugh that didn't seem to suit her, "**it seems my children are more astute than those of Sparda's line. I was having a very entertaining as I watched Sparda approach your choice of a potential mate. Strong body and will that one, you certainly have exquisite taste.**"

"W-w-why a-a-are you h-h-here?" asked Hinata her blush now directed to its usual sources and worse than before

"**I am here to be your guide as you are on a path of ascension, started by the lad, that thee adore and cherish so deeply,**" said Angelina with a purr in her throat and her voice, "**and I wish to show thee, my achievements, and my victories went Sparda revolted against Mundus. And most above all, I wish to show and give thee my legacy. For when I roamed the worlds of human and demons, I was known as the Rogue Artemis, for my unique skills and style as an archer that defied many who practiced the art.**"

"How s-so?"

"**Because my bow, I wielded like a blade along side my gentle fist and savage fleet-step techniques,**" said Angelina backing up slightly and launched into a wilder and more free version of the Hyuga Gentle Fist style, with added series of kicks and bo-staff-like moves with the bow, and at times firing arrows either in standard archery form or more uniquely with her legs and tails, "**up close and personal with a speedy, yet graceful viciousness of a proud big cat.**"

"… Amazing…." Said Hinata in awe

"**Thee have not seen anything yet,**" said Angelina with a graceful smile, as she started to fade, "**for when these dreams, end, you shall be closer to your own bloodline and to the lad thee adore and cherish so deeply….**"

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata: -_- ...**

**Silvdra: what?**

**Naruto: again, you pull the weirdest ideas out of the air**

**Hinata: not only that you make my family seem dysfunctional and you made my ancestor into... into... some... some... some**

**Naruto: don't push yourself Hinata, and just help me kick his ass**

**Silvdra: I'm not the one who commissioned Angelina-san to be like that, although i filled in a number of blanks**

**Hinata in a low threatening voice: Who?**

**Silvdra as I hold Lovinaelita by the back of his shirt: Blame the commissioner**

**Lovinaelita: not cool, savvy -_-**

**Silvdra: and i'm throwing you to the wolves, HEADS UP!**

**Lovinaelita flys towards Naruto, Hinata and Hikari dressed up like wolf-people as I run for the hills: MERCY, SAVVY!**

**Naruto, Hinata and Hikari with sadistically-amused, evil sneers: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!**

**Silvdra after pausing mid run: on a side note, i will not post any further chapters until after Christmas and New Years (so please don't badger me about it) and Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, happy holidays and many other season's greetings to one and all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovinaelita: Hello everyone, i'm sorry Silvdra is a little indisposed at the moment, savvy**

**Silvdra: Am not, why did you sic your harem on me?**

**Lovinaelita: Revenge mostly, savvy, because you called me a pervert and made me in some fashion out to be one**

**Silvdra: Hikari did the name calling**

**Lovinaelita: but Hikari was made from your imagination**

**-WHAM- Silvdra is knocked out by a frying pan to the head by one of the imaginary girls Lovinaelita loves the most: Moka, Satellizer L. Bridgette, Momo, Nana, Golden Darkness, Lala, Mikan, Haruna, Aris the main female lead on cat planet cuties, Aelita, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Louise Vallierre, Princesses Hennrietta, Charlotte, Tiffa, Kirche and Kotegawa**

**Lovinaelita: excellent job girl's, savvy**

**Lovinaelita's harem girls: no problem sweetie, after all we know you just love to admire the female form and deeply respect them above all else, you're in no way a pervert**

**Lovinaelita: true, so true. Disclaimer, Savvy**

**Hikari: really wish he'd knock off that new verbal tick of his -_ahem_- Silvdra-Zero does not own the franchises of Devil May Cry and/or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"**Thee have not seen anything yet,**" said Angelina with a graceful smile, as she started to fade, "**for when these dreams, end, you shall be closer to your own bloodline and to the lad thee adore and cherish so deeply….**"_

* * *

Hinata awoke, feeling strangely refreshed despite the 'being awake' feeling she experienced in her dream. She then blushed as she remembered certain sensations and sights, especially of those from her Ancestor. Should couldn't help but ponder what happened, but one thing was made clear by Angelina, Naruto-kun had something to do with the start of it. And it was that very day that, that Hinata, and especially, Naruto found out that something about her was more than just different. The first indicator was that out of nowhere Hinata just upped and kissed Naruto on the cheek with a chipper "good morning!" and all without the stutter. That is until she realized what happened and quickly apologized, saying was because of a lack of sleep.

Another out of place change was that when they were set to chasing after Tora no Akuma again, the cat avoided Naruto's attempt to slash it with Halo and jumped into Hinata's arms, purring in loud contentment. It took a lot of persuading that she didn't do anything, although Naruto was giving her a strange look. The look was of confusion and… it may have been wishful thinking… attraction. Attraction to her, this led to example three of the odd things about an apparently changed Hinata, was that Naruto got almost uncomfortably close to her at times, before driving his forehead through a reinforced metal door of a safe that was apparently being delivered to a house.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?" asked Naruto when he and Hinata visited what would become _their_ private training ground and they were going over gun practice, right now close-quarters firing and evasion, with non-lethal rubber bullets

Naruto couldn't help but notice Hinata had a boost in grace and flexibility that seemed to strain her jacket. However Naruto broke away created several shadow clones, before shooting them all in the nuts with regular bullets, violently wincing as he got the feedback from each clone. It was after that episode that Naruto decide to question Hinata.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, confused

"Something happened last night or after I left your home," said Naruto, "I want to know what, because for some reason whenever I look at you…. I feel attracted to you in a weird sense…. And it leads to some rather unwanted thoughts."

"Weird how?"

"Like when you did that back bend… I wanted to tear your jacket off and play with what I was seeing," said Naruto denting the trunk of a tree while Hinata had a boiled-lobster red blush, "so unless it's something that happened to you last night and it's messing with my hormones for some reason. Or I'm for some reason turning into a criminal against the female gender and also gaining the urge to turn some old man into a eunuch."

"Remember that lucid dream you said you had that was somehow caused by your ancestor?" asked Hinata, getting a nod from Naruto before his head (with his body following suit) snapped round, "I had something like that from mine, Angelina…."

"And being of a Nekomata-type of Fallen Angel," said Naruto slapping his face and dragging his hand down pulling the loose flesh of his face down as well, "that would explain a lot including, that they had unique glands that produced a pheromone comparable to a Succubus's Charm/Seductive-Gaze abilities. Although the rub was it attracted males of the same kind, meaning you're releasing a Nephilim Attractor…. Great…."

"Is that bad?" asked Hinata with a heavy blush of embarrassment, along with having slight look of fear on her face

"Not bad necessarily," said Naruto, "but according to Uncle Nero this… part… of your life shouldn't have kicked in until you were at least 20. Although the pheromone also is a bit a two-way street."

"How so?" asked Hinata

"I don't know," said Naruto, "Uncle Nero wouldn't say. Although he said something about it concerning physical changes."

* * *

**Later that night**

Hinata was back here again, much like her ancestor said she would. Hinata stared over the hellish landscape, her mind going over what had transpired, what had been said, and what may happen. A rustling and the sound of footsteps made her turn to see her ancestor, Angelina approaching gracefully and gently, like the predator that made up a large part of her form. Hinata had to fight her blush, this time of embarrassment, at Angelina's attire. Which consisted of a top and a shorts/skirt-combo of debatable modesty that looked like they were made of woven together leaves of some kind of species of palm tree. She knew what the plant was because she had a small library collection on various plants with medical, clothing, survival, and some other purposes.

"**Does thy appearance distress thee?**" Asked Angelina with a slight hint of humor in her voice

"Forgive me," said Hinata with a slight bow of her head, "but... Uh..."

"**Tis fine,**" said Angelina as the leaves seemed to shift and change becoming something like a robe-like dress that showed a moderate amount of her cleavage, Hinata also noticed that the demoness's horns had somehow repositioned themselves to point skyward, "**I forgot long ago after the fall of Adam and Eve that humans had found discomfort at any form close to nudity. Thy am not offended, although the way thy clothing was formed to serve as a distraction and provide better freedom of movement in order to perform most effectively with my fighting style.**"

"... I... I see," said Hinata, "but if I may ask what do you wish for me to see or learn more of tonight while I am in this... dream-like state?"

"**My beginnings for now," said Angelina, "as thy father have told thee, I was a wandering huntress, a rogue that did not follow the rule of the Demon Lord-King Mundus. Twas in part, that those of the Fallen Angel descent were treated with some amount of isolation and segregation. It was worse for the Nekomata kind as we still possessed a love for humans, not the perverse lust that lead to the birth of Dark Nephilim on many a occasion.**"

As the Hyuga Ancestor spoke Hinata watched some of the horrors of the past events and some of Angelina's childhood. She saw how her ancestor discovered archery both the archaic and the "modern". She saw that while Angelina started out with some difficulty, but soon proved she had a talent with the meager bow she had and soon grew not only into her stride, but also her looks and reputation.

The world went black for a second and found them surrounded by a forest of twisted and demonic trees before Angelina said, "**fear not tis merely a leap forward to when we met.**"

"We?" Said Hinata in confusion before she saw another, younger, Angelina in fierce contest with a dozen other demons

All of them were succumbs by traditional appearances of being beautiful, yet perversely oversexed females all in little to no clothing and by the look of things they were seriously angry and were doing what they could to try and kill the younger looking Angelina, her horns in the same position in front of her face, like when she initially met her ancestor the previous night. Hinata spotted the slain bodies of several others.

"**Seriously, drop dead you hussies!**" shouted Angelina, **"I told you morons that I'm not interested!**"

"**Then why do you keep going after what we want?**" Demanded on of the succubi

"**If you talking about the human men you intended kill by draining their souls and their essence,**" said Angelina, "**then blame my nature of having a protective-type of love for humans in general.**"

"**Trust a fallen alley-cat to preach about the so called love for humans shared by all the pathetic fallen fools.**" Sneered another succubus

"**At least I'm not some incestuous, sex-starved harlot that thinks of nothing but satisfying their petty desires,**" the younger Angelina spat with a grin-like snarl as she shot down half of the demoness hoard in a split few seconds, "**you care of noting, but yourselves that is why I'm beating you here and now. And will keep this up forever until I die!**"

"**Cease and DESIST! THIS INSTANT!**" Roared a voice and all

"**Sparda-sama!**" Screeched the succubi all of the scattering before bowing to another demon wielding a sword

"**I will not accept discord among the populous even more so than discord among the ranks of the army,**" said Sparda as he glared at the succubi, **"be gone succubi, I have no business with you. Leave now or...**"

The succubi didn't need telling twice as they abandoned their dad and scatter save for a strange redhead with grayish skin and wearing nothing but a skirt made of what seemed like darkness, who departed a little more gracefully as she had been the only one watching the whole incident from a slight distance. She said something in a different language that made Angelina wave her hand in a friendly manner that was used when someone said it was nothing as the younger version of the ancestor voiced a reply in the same language, her horns snapping into the pointing up position like her older-looking version, and they seemed to act like her cat-ears

"**Nevan,**" said the Angelina standing next Hinata, "**despite her kinship being among the succubi, she was nigh not a doubt that she was my best-friend that rivaled any blood-related sibling. Although some time before the second of man to your current, I learned she fell to one of the son's of Sparda her soul transformed into a potent weapon that aided in the protection of man.**"

"I'm sorry…." Said Hinata meekly

"**Thy am not angry in the slightest,**" said Angelina with a slight bit of sorrow in her voice, "**though, the pain of loss remains. I know Nevan hasn't truly joined me in life beyond the "mortal coil", something I begrudgingly admit Sparda said was true.**"

"Naruto-kun and Nero-san said something about that," said Hinata her voice still sounding a bit meek, "they kept saying when we die our spirits, the true part of ourselves doesn't fade or die, but re-ascends or something to a higher plain."

"**Tis true on many a count,**" said Angelina, "**even for demons, angels, men, and nephilim.**"

"I see…." said Hinata as the dream started to disappear, "I'll see you again another night."

"**Indeed,**" said Angelina placing a hand on Hinata's cheek, "**fare thee well, child of Hyuga. Until another night.**"

* * *

The rest of the week passed the same, although the changes to Hinata were becoming increasingly more evident. Because when Hinata awoke the next day she found the vine-like designs from Angelina's armor had started to appear as tattoos on her forearms and lower legs, starting from wrists and ankles and seemed to be working their way up. And her ears had also started to become pointed and seemed to be hardening. It took her a lot of effort to cover them and the blazing-glow of the crest that she noticed once she was done hiding the designs. After looking at it for a few minutes she saw that it seemed rather incomplete.

The Crest started as a type of bow crafted from what looked like three crescent moon-like shapes all three facing ground-ward. And nestled in the 'bowl' of the center crescent was a hollow rhombus-diamond shape, where it stopped short of the right of the top tip and from the top part of that 'break' was a small 'tail' or spike that was perpendicular to the side it was attached to. Inside the shape was a smaller squared dot that lined up with it perfectly. Finally seeming to go through the shape and the 'bow' of the crest was a sword-like object, similar to the one on Naruto had, stylized as an arrow with the 'arrowhead' pointed skyward.

It was upon seeing it that she remembered about Naruto, and his powering his own disguise with both halves of his ethereal energies as using either of the two had powerful side effects. When she met with Naruto after 'missions' and 'team training', he more or less confronted her in a rather gentle manner. Hinata was at first reluctant to reveal her changes but Naruto showed her with his real appearance and said that with the way he looked, he wouldn't act any different towards her. The girl eventually gave in and when she did drop the disguise; both she and Naruto discovered with some mild amount of shock. They both learned that when Hinata disguised herself like Naruto, she had accelerated her transformation slightly.

The result was that the designs on her arms and legs had now covered almost half of her forearms and lower legs. Her human ears had become, what Nero called, elfish, in appearance but they had started to curve in a strange manner. On top of that they were also as hard as some kind of soft metal, and were moving in response to Hinata's emotions and to other actions or stimulations. And by stimulations, was that when Naruto touched them Hinata gasped and gained a look of something much deeper than affection, before stuttering out that despite the hardness, they were incredibly sensitive. That and a couple of locks on the top of her head stood up like animal ears and refused to be flattened no matter how much Hinata messed with them.

All of this scared Hinata as she felt as if things were now starting to happen to fast, this in turned caused Naruto to do something drastic to stop her. The way he did so was he gently (as he could with her flailing about slightly) and kissed her, the effect instantly caused the girl to freeze along with her feeling like her whole body was blushing. After Naruto confirmed that she called down, he lightened the mood by telling her that he ascended into his bloodline within the span of night. Not only that he had to adapt faster than she did as to avoid the wrong kind of chaos that could have ensued, and did so in the most humorous manner possible that made the girl giggle like she heard a pretty funny joke.

With the following night, Angelina started to teach Hinata, her (Angelina's) abilities, the beginner sets of her fighting styles, and some yoga-like exercises and showing events with her unlikely friendship with Sparda and their varying conversations. The exercises, Angelina explained, were used by all Nekomata to enhance and maintain their incredible flexibility, reaction timing, stamina, and grace both in battle and… to Angelina's amusement… intimate situations. Hinata had to fight off the various images in her head and a nosebleed that threatened to explode through a powerful blush at what her ancestor insinuated so lightly.

As for the abilities, Hinata learned all Cheetah Nekomata had a speed and energy-based abilities ranging from a battle version of the shunshin to projecting energy outside, and without contact, of the body. And the energy projection usually took the form of the arrows, Hinata saw Angelina use, and they acted like more lethal version of the gentle-fist attacks. Angelina taught Hinata her own person discovery that involved her 'horns', or rather a unique secondary set of ears, called the Hunting Sniper. How this was done was Angelina channeled her power to the tip of her horn-like secondary ears and created a kind of orb between them; this produced the effect of increasing accuracy and enabling her to fire her arrows at distances considered inhuman to any but the demoness and her first, ascended, descendant. After a bit of time, Hinata soon discovered her own tricks; her particular favorite was where she channeled her energies and literally glided across or rather above the ground, because the amount she used caused her to levitate a fraction of a foot. Angelina remarked it similar to Sparda's Air Trick, when the Hyuga girl used it to keep with her when traversing a gauntlet-like obstacle course.

The beginning moves and teachings of her ancestors fighting styles for armed (with bow or sword) and unarmed combat. The unarmed style was a more free-flowing version of the gentle-fist style that Angelina said the strangely male-dominant half of the line had shamefully warped it over time. The armed style revealed not only did Angelina use a bow, but also a sword and a pair of dagger-like blades, when she didn't have the maneuvering space and distance for the long-ranged weapon. When the armed style was done with the blades, it was done so with the 'daggers' clipped to the ankles creating a sharp high-heel that not only made the kicks more dangerous and lethal, but also put less strain on the user's, because of the digitigrade form that took up the lower legs, below the knees. Hinata took to it and the armed style like a fish to water and soon was learning the advanced sets after merely two nights. Of course everything she learned in the dream she soon started to practice during the day with Naruto providing exquisitely perfect help, Hinata needed in mastering to an acceptable adept level. When she started her bow training in real life, she had access to a copy of Angelina's original bow, which bore the appearance of two elegantly-twisting branches of an old tree fused at the 'base' that where they connected to said tree, and made of a living metal-like wood.

Naruto learned during the times that he and Hinata trained away from their 'team', about the weapons Angelina used and how they were translating to Hinata as her ascension progressed. And eventually after some minor trial and error, or least by his clones as he had set them to do a lot of the tinkering and experimenting, while he personally trained with Hinata, had created duplicates of his Sword Breaker that were compatible with Hinata's style, while convincing Nero to allow her to use the sword creator device. The resulting blade was tie-dye of violet and indigo-base colors, and a tsuba reminiscent of an Ume or a Japanese Plum Blossom in shape and color, thus leading Hinata to give the weapon the simple name of Rika, which incidentally means plum blossom. And like the bow, Hinata could store the blade in the designs on her arms, so she could pull it out any time she wished.

* * *

**The last night of the Dreams**

Hinata found herself amidst the chaos of a battle and used her gliding ability, which she dubbed as the hyper-stride, to take to the air and out of the way of being potentially harmed. She alighted onto a branch in a large tree and looked down to see Sparda amongst the chaotic hoards of demons, fighting with a profound elegance that showed how refined he was with the use of his dark-looking blade.

"**Greeting's Hinata.**" Said Angelina's voice softly and the girl looked to see her ancestor watching the scene a couple feet from where she stood on the same branch

"Greeting's Angelina-sama," said Hinata with a bow of her head, "what is going on?"

"**Tis final dream shall be showing thee of my fall, while aiding my friend Sparda in his battle to protect the human world,**" said Angelina, "**Sparda was vastly out numbered when he called upon me for help and this is what I came upon.**"

Hinata looked to a hill not to far away and spotted the version of Angelina at the time and it was the same one that she had spoken to at the time, only more fierce in her posture and dressed in a similar fashion to when Hinata first encountered her ancestor, but the clothing was a demon-type of leather armor that was just as immodest as the leaf-made attire. Standing at that sensually curvy 6 feet tall. On her arms and legs was the armor that Hinata had long since come to know. The younger Angelina stood there for a few minutes as she surveyed the scene below and saw the demons converging on Sparda as he continued his way to the gate that lead to Earth.

Having seen enough to make a steady enough base for a plan the demonic huntress leapt and dodged as she fired upon the demons close to her that were attempting to cut her friend off from his goal, at times using the bodies of the large beings she had slain as high ground in order to provide Sparda better cover, then when his way is made easier she leapt onto the same path as her friend keeping pace using her tails to fire the bows that would 'snap' into appearance on her leg armor as she dodges an ambush in her pursuit as to not lose sight of Sparda lashing out with powerful kicks and her energy bolts of death. All the while the pronounced and envied flesh of her breasts and posterior bouncing swaying in hypnotic and tantalizingly sinful fashion, despite the meager coverings provided by the demonic leather armor.

"**About time you showed up….**" said Sparda as he and the younger Angelina stood back to back each dropping demons left and right in perfect unison as if they had fought that way all of their inhumanly-long lives

"**Thy am sorry for the wait, old friend,**" said Angelina, "**but thee sent a messenger whom was half-dead before telling me of thy plight. What happened to waiting for a more opportune time before making a made dash to the gate?**"

"**Mundus made an impromptu change of plans and went ahead of his proposed schedule to start an invasion of the human world,**" said Sparda before launching Angelina skyward and shouted up as she rained a hailstorm of arrows, "**I didn't have time to warn you about it as I was busy derailing and stalling as much of the army as I could.**"

"**Now I am here,**" said Angelina as she landed, "**let us now strike our way to the gate and best hope to us that we seal it!**"

"**Sounds good to me!**" shouted Sparda as he and Angelina tore through the hoards of demons with seemingly renewed vigor

What seemed like many minutes to a few hours and the two were a couple yards from their goal. However they were stopped by a figure that created shadow to form a cocoon-like cloak of darkness. Standing twice the height of Sparda, it generated an aura of overwhelming and evil confidence, an arrogant feeling as if it was invincible

"**…Mundus….**" Said Sparda

"**Aren't you getting a little big for you boots, ****_General_****?**" asked the demon-king glibly, his smug and pompous aura seemingly increased with the taunt

"**Not really, just could no longer stand your over-inflated ego, ****_your Highness_****.**" Sparda jabbed back creating a pregnant silence

"**So you fully and truly intend to betray me and the demons for humans and that Angel-spawned whore.**" Stated, more than questioned, Mundus

"**For the record, I blame her for this….**" Said Sparda in a semi-jesting tone as he pointed at Angelina

"**Traitor….**" Muttered the Angelina next Sparda with mock betrayal and some slight humor in her voice

The situation then degenerated fast and the mass of demons pulled back as Angelina and Sparda went toe to toe with Mundus. Sparda provided the blade and defense as he attacked Mundus from close and midrange, while Angelina sniped from a distance and behind Mundus, trying to blindside him. However Mundus wasn't his smug title of demon kind for nothing, as he seemed to have an incredible amount of spatial awareness, enough so as he easily blocked or avoid Angelina's arrows as he danced around Sparda's blade as if he was toying with them.

However Angelina did something drastic that would prove to be her end. She used her speed to 'clone' herself as she fired from four different angles and sides, before launching forward. She hit the ground and slid going right between Mundus's legs and fired her bow. Mundus staggered as he hunched over slightly, long enough for Sparda to score a strike with his blade. However Mundus recovered and threw a few tendrils of darkness from his cloak and speared Angelina through several points on her body, over half through vital areas meant to cause a slow and painful death. With a roar Sparda blasted Mundus with a burst of his own power before scooping up Angelina and making it through the gate.

"**Soon upon exiting Sparda sealed the gate,**" said the Angelina standing next to Hinata a solemn look on her beautiful face, "**my injuries took longer to take my life than it does for humans, but they remained thanks to an unknown poison Mundus used, but it proved long enough for something profound to take place.**"

"What was that?" asked Hinata quietly

"**It gave time for the twins growing within my womb to be born,**" said Angelina with a tender smile as a look of nostalgia, "**fraternal twins of brother and sister, both I held with own arms, for however a brief a time till the tragedy of my death came to pass. They were the first of my line and the starting point of the Hyuga clan. My lover cared for them and trained/taught them as best he could. Soon many traditions arose, both for the good and some for the bad.**"

"Forgive my rudeness in asking; how brief was the time, you had left?" asked Hinata

"**Two years and a fortnight,**" said Angelina, "**I fought my injuries and the poison that exacerbated and maintained them till my end. I refused to let my children forget the face of their mother.**"

"Do you have any regrets?" asked Hinata

"**Nay, daughter of Hyuga, I have none,**" said Angelina, "**for while I can not be with thee and thy family on the mortal plains. I often visit, in times, in dreams and in spirit. All of our family exists in this fashion once their 'mortality', their 'deaths', has come to pass. Watching my offspring and theirs flourish is all the satisfaction, fulfillment and closure I need.**"

"I see, if you see Uncle Hizashi, please tell him I am sorry…."

"**Whatever for child?**"

"He is with you because of me…." Said Hinata, "and his son, my cousin hates me and my family not chained by a cruel and unnecessary seal."

"**Hizashi knows full well and he forgives thee, for it was not thy fault, as he has told me,**" said Angelina, "**he told me himself that he died by his choice alone, that he gave his ultimate defiance to the repugnant division that darkens the Hyuga name. His words upon my questioning, 'with the protecting of my brother and my family, I die free'. Tis a sentiment, much like my own when I would gladly die to protect all I hold dear and I died free of the demon realms and their oppression.**"

"What will happen now?" asked Hinata

"**Thy ascension shall be completed the noon of the morrow,**" said Angelina, "**when this dream ends. But there is a matter of utmost importance, thee must know.**"

"What?"

"**Simply, safeguard thy purity, for when thee ascends thou shall be assaulted by lust imaginable only to thee,**" said Angelina making Hinata blush, but the girl also had a shocked look, "**because should thee fall to the pleasures of carnal desire and flesh, thee shall be come slave to those who sate and quell thy lust. And thy will shall be forever lost and no become better than the succubi I fought those centuries ago. Which is why, thee must stay with the descendant of Sparda, for when you ascend he shall have the power to restrain thee till thee have properly acclimated to thy new form.**"

* * *

True to Angelina's words the following day at noon on a day off, where Naruto and Hinata were relaxing at the sanctuary that Naruto first brought her to. Hinata nearly screamed in pain as waves of power ripped through her body and exploded out, surrounding her in a sphere of energy that sent Naruto flying into a nearby tree. Naruto shook his head to clear the fog and saw the energy field that had suddenly appeared around Hinata, and hit him harder than Nero with the flat of his Red Queen sword, had started dissipating and Hinata limply fell to the earth. And she would have hit the ground as well if Naruto hadn't used Air Trick to collapse the distance between them as swiftly as he could, and caught her. Of course, Naruto had to force him self from looking at Hinata because of one fact that was glaringly obvious as Devil Bringer with his disguise down. Hinata was stark naked, if what he was feeling with both of his hands on her stomach and hip left hip respectively. He had to set her down in order to pull a robe he had on hand from a scroll and draped it over her for as to provide her with some decency.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto: where's Silvdra, because we need to have a few words with him**

**Lovinaelita: he's not here at the moment because he's experiencing hell at the moment**

**Naruto: then I'll have to ask you directly, was the idea of Hinata winding up in her birthday suit Silvdra's idea?**

**Lovinaelita: no it was mine, thought of spicing things up if Hinata wound up naked when she ascended as a Full Nephilim**

**Hinata: I don't know who's worse you or Silvdra when it comes to making up perverse and very awkward/bad situations?**

**Lovinaelita: I take offense and resent that, Silvdra and I love to admire and respect the female form, you should be thankful that I haven't told Silvdra to put you and Naruto into a 69 or something _more _at this moment in time**

**Naruto and Hinata: ... -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovinaelita: hello everyone one this is commissioner of this story and I'd like to welcome... where the hell is Silvdra?!**

**Naruto: over there**

**Lovinaelita: Where the hell were you? I wanted to plot my revenge again Kishimoto, for killing Neji like that, in peace and your a week overdue! Savvy...**

**Silvdra: dude, let it go, Kishimoto may have done it for a reason. plus I spent a weekend at my great grandparents (ones I know and love a lot), they've gone through a bit and from the way one of my parents made it sound like they'd kick the bucket after I pass up the opportunity to visit and it scared me. So that threw me off my jazz slightly**

**Lovinaelita: ... I'm sorry, that was a bit insensitive of me**

**Silvdra: Not your fault**

**Lovinaelita: enough said, disclaimer**

**Hinata: Silvdra-Zero does not own Naruto or Devil may Cry**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_And she would have hit the ground as well if Naruto hadn't used Air Trick to collapse the distance between them as swiftly as he could, and caught her. Of course, Naruto had to force him self from looking at Hinata because of one fact that was glaringly obvious as Devil Bringer with his disguise down. Hinata was stark naked, if what he was feeling with both of his hands on her stomach and hip left hip respectively. He had to set her down in order to pull a robe he had on hand from a scroll and draped it over her for as to provide her with some decency._

* * *

Naruto looked at the features he could see on the girl without removing the robe itself and exposing her. Her face had taken on a more chiseled/angular look to seemingly give the impression she naturally looked like a cat, which was augmented by some kind of natural eyeliner-like pigmentation of a lime-turquoise mixed color. This coloring went from completely over her upper-eyelids to her eyebrows to gracefully an inch out from the corners and down the sides of bridge of her nose to the tip of her nose. Her head was also tilted revealing to Naruto a golden tint on the back of her neck leading to the back of her jawbone and were marked with spots. Her hair had grown longer to an unknown length and was now had highlights at this tips that were a dusty blue-gray color.

From the crown of hair stood proudly a pair of cat ears, probably belonging to the Cheetah Hiashi told Naruto and Hinata about, while her human ears had fully changed into a pair of horn-like structures that were perfectly parallel to the cat ears. Her legs had elongated or looked that way because a few inches above the knee down they had morphed into feline digitigrade ones, including some pretty sharp-looking claws, although there were some human still left in them. And poking from under the robe and just as long as the girl's legs were a pair of tails, matching what Hinata described about her ancestor. And her breasts… (Punch to the face with his own Devil Bringer) had jumped from the b-cups, he saw when she did that stretch days ago, to a pretty high C-cup.

Hinata groaned and shifted about before her eyes snapped open, revealing her eyes had become cat-like, such as with the slit-pupils that shift wider to enable night-vision. Also her eyes had changed as well the pale-lavender pearls Naruto liked so much now had a rust-tinted golden cast creating a unique effect and right now they were scaring Naruto.

What made him stare at the girl in fear were the insane amounts of lust that were clouding those eyes and the fact her pheromones, she had gotten under control recently, were now out of control and raging alongside Naruto's hormones. Naruto had to stab himself with his Sword Breaker into a soft spot, causing him to roar in pain, and it didn't faze Hinata as she sat up the robe falling from her chest.

"H-H-Hinata…." Naruto gasped in pain yanking the dagger out

Hinata didn't hear him as she was purring in the moment and the sound was overriding any other sound that matched or was under the volume of it. However something clicked in the girl's mind a few seconds later as her head snapped towards Naruto's direction. The girl's face went from the passive blank it had, while she was unconscious for the brief moment, to a straight up sultry that made Naruto want nothing more than to strip and take the girl right then and there, as she slowly inched forward on her hands and 'knees'.

"**_Don't let that happen!_**" shouted a female voice, "**_she is not in her right mind, stop her!_**"

Acting on the instinct to oblige and some deeper sense of wrongness, Naruto leapt forward and pinned the girl. Or he would have been able to if she hadn't reacted by, flipping Naruto onto his back and straddled his stomach, slowly rubbing her bare womanhood as she moaned and purred simultaneously. Naruto continued his resistance to give in and lashed out with a sword emerging from Lucifer's (he was cleaning it and felt like it) arms, and Hinata back flipped hissing as she landed on all fours. Naruto had to punch himself again as Hinata shifted from side to side to get to her feet, revealing her naked glory in a more sensual light.

The former blonde barely had time to dodge as Hinata took a swipe at him, and nicked his clothing…. as if… intending to….

"Oh no… you don't!" shouted Naruto ducking another swipe and threw a punch, although it was a feint and snared Hinata tightly in an enlarged version of his projected spectral arm, "bad kitty!"

As if to make him suffer some how as well as trying to force him to let go, Hinata tilted her head forward and looked up at him, her pupils expanding to take up the whole of her eyes, looking so ridiculously cute it tore at Naruto's ability to think rationally and give into those hypnotic orbs. WHAM! Naruto punched himself again with his human arm before pulling out a squirt bottle, causing Hinata to let out an disgruntled yowl and a hiss as she struggled and fought against the inhuman grip that held in the air, her arms, legs and tails pinned.

"**_Very well done…._**" Said the voice and Naruto turned his head to see a semi-transparent figure surrounded by a faint blue nimbus, "**_I was worried you'd give in to the temptations._**"

"Bit of forewarning would have been nice Angelina-san," grunted Naruto as he punched himself in order to keep himself from looking at Hinata who was trying to play it cute again on top of the hand on his spectral arm being transparent, "because I don't how long before punching myself no longer works as a deterrent. By the way where the hell were you at this time, you said you'd arrive to help me with this final transition crap after her final dream."

"**_Humblest apologies,_**" said Angelina with a bow of her head, "**_I had not anticipated the power released by her physical ascension. It prevented me from coming near in order to provide thee aid._**"

"So now what?" asked Naruto, "hold like that till she's calmed down?"

"**_Nay, descendant of Sparda,_**" said Angelina, "**_you must quell the lust without committing to intercourse._**"

"Say what now?" said Naruto his right eye bugging out as he stared at the ghostly figure, "tell I didn't not just hear you say that…."

"**_Aye that I have._**" Said Angelina

"What happened to the whole slave thing to a person who makes her have an orgasm?" asked Naruto, "or was my to listening you two talking, while 'dressed' as Sparda-Kousofu and hiding in the shadows, all my imagination to keep myself from losing my virginity and taking hers?"

"**_Nay, thee have not misheard,_**" said Angelina, "**_but the seed of men is what is key to such dominion over her, thus why thou must quell the fires of lust plaguing Hinata._**"

"Then please explain to me; why I shouldn't just slap a paralysis seal on Hinata and wait for her to switch from a cat in heat to the girl I know and love?" said Naruto his face trying to tear itself off on his hand as his head tried to turn to the sound of Hinata making sobbing noises before thrusting the arm out further and out of earshot

"**_Tis a matter that has plagued all Nekomata for eons and one that has not been remedied easily,_**" said Angelina, "**_but from what I have learned despite my return to the higher planes, that should you make her orgasm from mere… foreplay… it shall spare and help her._**"

"Orgasm by foreplay?" said Naruto now pulling _down_ on his face, "do you know just how stupid and wrong that sounds on a number of levels, especially to me?"

"**_Thou must, unless thee want Hinata to remain like this?_**" said Angelina with a pointed look

"If you weren't dead right now, _I'd_ kill you myself for putting me _and_ Hinata into this position," deadpanned Naruto with a half-lidded glare, while Angelina smiled sweetly and serenely, before sighing in defeat, "fine… you win…. Will… will she run if I let her go?"

"**_Nay, her sense to smell includes detection for compatible mates,_**" said Angelina, "**_thee are the only Full Nephilim in this world that is such a match._**"

"Quote a certain kid from my favorite series called the Belgariad, 'why me?'."

"**_Tis a curse?_**" offered Angelina glibly

"…."

"**_What?_**"

"Not helping in the slightest," said Naruto as he moved Hinata closer to him and held her chin forcing her into look him in the eye, "Hinata-chan, if the real you can hear me…. I need you to fight whatever is making you act like this. It's turning you from the girlfriend; I was starting to see you as, so wake up… please…."

"Naru… to… kun…." Gasped Hinata slowly as if straining to speak

* * *

**Warning Lime – and like lemons; if you can't stand don't read**

"Shh…" said Naruto softly placing a finger on the girl's lips before letting her go

He quickly grabbed her from behind, his arms around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck. Hinata's body froze instantly before slowly relaxing, the purring in her chest becoming louder than before. Taking that as a sign to move forward Naruto trailed kisses up the girl's neck before his lips found one of her 'horns' making the girl gasp and moan as he started nibbling and licking it.

With Hinata distracted, Naruto's left hand made it's way to her chest and gently started kneading the first breast that fell into its grasp, while his Devil Bringer trailed circles on her abdomen as it traveled lower and lower. Hinata was squirming in Naruto's hold her body twisting this way and that as pleasure shot through her body, because Naruto was somehow hitting all the right spots so far.

Her struggling increased as the fingers of Naruto's right hand traced and brushed the outer edges of her womanhood and at times brushed against her clit. She let out a mewling groan as Naruto pinched and played with her clit for a second or two before sinking a finger into her womanhood, causing her to make a squeaking gasp and mewl even louder. This caused Naruto to create a shadow clone to punch him in the face as to keep his head from being over run by his hormones and the full blast of Hinata's pheromones.

Deciding to get it over quickly, before something regrettable happened, Naruto inserted another finger and started thrusting the two fingers in and out of her. It started slow as his hand was met with some resistance, before the resistance seemed to give way and Hinata was making low purring moans. Naruto's fingers soon started to rapidly move in and out of her womanhood, the claw-like tips providing some extra reach, and at times those tips would gentle rake over a spot that caused Hinata to squirm even more. After a few minutes Naruto felt Hinata's insides tighten and he brought his mouth to one of her 'horns' and gently bit down on it, his left hand applied pressure to the breast it had the fingers some how were able to tweak the nipple as well, while his right hand went as fast it could, the finger-tips inside her hitting that one particular spot again as his thumb prodded her clitoris.

As if by some premonition or someone looking out for his best interests: Naruto's left hand, abandoned Hinata's breast and quickly applied a silencing seal to her throat in a split second before her mouth opened for what may have been an ear-piercing scream, just as her folds seemingly crushed Naruto's fingers, a wave of fluids pouring from her womanhood.

**End of Lime**

* * *

Naruto pulled his hand away as he pulled out an ERC (Emergency Replacement Clothing) Scroll and quickly applied an exact copy of her original outfit, after quickly washing his hands.

"It's always the quiet ones…." Muttered Naruto pulling the silencing seal off, however when he examined it more it turned out to be a sound capturing seal with a release function, "… I'm so not telling Hinata-chan about this… but she just gave me a Killer idea."

Naruto placed the unconscious Hinata on the mattress in the middle of the sanctuary as he took the passage that deposited him outside the bath-houses/hot-springs and went to the best peeping spot. The reason it was the best was because, it was never discovered because of a little something called 'The Cork'. It was a disk attached to the peephole that was affixed with several seals and other nonsense to create an almost seamless genjutsu that causes all females to ignore 'The Cork' while it is covering the hole.

And what Naruto did was he placed the sound capture seal near 'The Cork' and linked it to a special trigger seal and a genjutsu seal to hide the other two forming a triangle around the hole. What this set was intended to do was, when a pervert peeks through the hole and starts giggling in a perverse manner or certain other factors, the trigger would cause the sound capture seal to 'play' the sound that was recorded on it. The resulting blaring sound would not only deafen the pervert as well as give him a headache, and all of that was on top of alerting the women bathing at the time. When Naruto was done he left, and not sooner had he walked out, he nearly fell over by the piercing scream that the 'blonde' swore broke several glass windows. There were shouts, swearing, and sounds of a man getting wailed on by several upset/extremely ticked off women.

"This is suicidal emo, target sighted," said Sasuke through his radio, "who's idea was it with the code names?"

"This is pink lapdog, I see the target as well identity confirmed," said Sakura, "I think it was the blonde baka, who made up the names."

"This is Swordsman, in position ready to spring the trap," said Naruto, "that wasn't me, Hinata-chan any ideas?"

"This is Lavender Artemis, ready on my end of the trap," said Hinata; "I think Kakashi-sensei was the one who did it; probably his way of being funny..."

"If this doesn't work out, I'm killing that thing!" Said Sasuke

"Don't know what your griping about, it worked the last thirty times," said Naruto, "besides neither you nor pink lapdog ever do anything except spot the target, me and Hinata-chan are the ones who have to play bad cop/good cop with that little demon."

"Can we please get this over with?" Hinata demanded, "Listening to Sasuke-san and Sakura-san's whining and complaining is grating me ears."

"Agreed, commencing scare and grab." Said Naruto

There was an insane cackling that filled the air along with the sound of sword swings just as Naruto's voice crowed out, scaring the hell out of nearby people, "HERE KITTY-KITTY, COME OUT AND PLAY!"

There was panicked caterwauling that turned into human-like screams of fright as violent detonations, thunks, swishes, and slashes were heard. People dived for cover as red-orange blur shot past them followed by a blonde blur that was wearing an insane grin

"Get back hear you fur-ball, so can I test my new hair remover solution on you!"

The cat screamed before it saw salvation from the predator-menace and leapt as high as it could and stuck itself to the chest of the girl that felt like Kin Being. The girl gently pried the cat off and cradled it in her arms, before giving Naruto a disapproving look, making him look sheepish.

"That was going to far Naruto-kun."

"I suppose so," said Naruto before trading glares with the cat, "but I wanted to get the point across that it better comply. Seriously, I don't know why we keep doing this crap assignment, and in no way entertaining. I mean if you and I were on a different team with a hotheaded female sensei with bizarre blood tasting habit, it'd be hilarious if she got into a one-sided fist fight with that fuzzy menace."

"I resemble and resent that remark!" Shouted a female voice from Naruto's left and he jumped back as shuriken spinning dangerously like a buzz-saw shaved the same track down the middle of Sasuke's hair before somehow nailing Kakashi in the ass, sending him flying into the bath-house/hot-springs

"Whoever that is," said Naruto conversationally as Kakashi quickly limped to the hospital to get the shuriken removed, "they're my hero because I like her style, it's impressive."

"Is it because Kakashi-sensei got a shuriken in the ass or that Sasuke-san got his hair style changed again; this time with a different weapon?" Asked Hinata

"Both!" Said Naruto nonchalantly

* * *

Once the team brought the cat back, its owner was hugging the stuffing out of it. Naruto and Hinata felt sorry for it, but Naruto still felt the grudge for it, so he didn't feel as much pity as Hinata. However the cat broke free, people cried out, some in despair, some saying to catch it, and some said kill it.

"ON IT!" Shouted creating a clone armed with kunai as he drew Halo and took some kind of stance with the hilt in a reverse grip, arm drawn back

"NARUTO DON'T!" Screamed several voices

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Shink!

All eyes stared in shock as Tora stopped a couple inches for the door two kunai on either side of it, while Halo quivered as the flat pressed against the top of its head, and stiff as a board

Naruto walked over to the cat picking it up by the scruff of its neck as well as his weapons, picking the latter up with one hand. Once the sword vanished, Naruto turned around and deposited the cat in its mistress's arms, and said animal went limp.

"Were you trying to kill the cat?" Asked the Sandaime

"Jinxed myself, when that happens verbally I've got a 100% miss record," said Naruto getting varied looks, "and that's with just kunai, Halo was a 50/50."

"So that was the elusive sword I heard so much about," said Hiruzen, "if I was to ask Naruto, where did you acquire such an interesting weapon."

"Made it my self with some help," said Naruto nonchalantly, "of course, the reason for why its elusiveness is because of a suicidal Uchiha emo and him being a complete ass by demanding I hand it over like it was some toy he was jealous of me even having it. But I'm going off tangent and w Forgive me for saying this Ji-san; but any chance my "team" can get something a little more difficult, these D-ranks are nothing but chores better suited for Academy students." Naruto made quote unquote marks in the air when he said team

"Naruto you know very well that genin with no experience can take on missions above D-rank." Said the Sandaime hokage

"And me almost murdering that cat doesn't say otherwise, although I can't vouch for the suicidal Emo?" asked Naruto as he sat tailor style two rows of cards between him and Hinata, a card held to their respective foreheads by apparently chakra, "First Broadside, Hinata-chan, you now owe me twice the amount of last time."

"No fair Naruto-kun, you cheated!" exclaimed Hinata

"How do I cheat?" said Naruto looking confused, "I don't even know half the moves I play with the other card games and there is little room to cheat with this game, what do you take me for? An Uchiha?"

"I wouldn't stoop so low as to compare you to the Uchiha," said Hinata, "Lady Mikoto was the only one that didn't rub me the wrong way."

"Meaning, what that some Gaylord was actually a straight pedophile?" asked Naruto

"SHUT UP!" roared Sasuke trying to tear Naruto apart but was only restrained by Kakashi

"Oh how long have you been there?" asked Naruto before looking to the Sandaime, "please gives us at least a C-rank, something that'll keep me from killing the Uchiha in self-defense just because I have rights to speak as I please."

"Very well," said the Sandaime, "come in Tazuna-san."

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious?" said Iruka

"If I don't do something to get Sasuke to shut up you'll know what he'll do." Said the Sandaime

"He'll through in a tantrum and go running to the butt-kissing enabling waste of space called the Civilian council," said Naruto still playing cards with Hinata while an elderly man reeking of liquor, "Broadside again, Hinata-chan."

"Now I know you're cheating." Said Hinata as she looked at the cards with slight glare

"How the hell am I cheating?" asked Naruto, "plus great uncle Nero's worse than you after he introduced me to non-card related gambling games at that underground casino underneath that cabbage merchant's warehouse."

"Can we get going already?" demanded Tazuna having enough, "or would you rather I try some other village to protect on the way back home?"

"Sorry," said Naruto, "got a bit carried away."

"I'd hate to see out of control," said Tazuna before looking to the sandaime, "are all you're ninjas live wires like the ebony duck butt?"

"That's a new one," said Naruto, Hinata and the sandaime in perfect sync as Naruto wrote it down in a small book, while Sarutobi continued, "unfortunately he has some issues to sort out but he can redirect that energy into what he needs to do."

"I think he'll possibly do after the smartass blonde, the yamato nadeshiko and the Cyclops," said Tazuna earning glares from the Uchiha and jonin, while Naruto and Hinata were smiling while the Hyuga had a slight blush, "don't know much about the bubblegum ironing board though."

"THAT'S IT HE'S DEAD!" screamed Sakura shattering the window as she tried to lunge at Tazuna only to face plant, do to some ninja wire that was mysteriously tied to her feet, while Naruto had a halo over his head and Hinata had devil's horns

"That's my halo Naruto-kun!" pouted Hinata while Naruto was smirking evilly

"I thought it was funny," said Naruto before directing his gaze through the fourth wall along with everyone else, "don't you?"

"If you do, I swear I'll find you and pound you into a bloody pulp!" exclaimed Sakura before she found herself strung up like marionette dressed in a gaudy clown costume

"Meet at the front gates in two hours," said Kakashi dragging Sasuke and the clowned up Sakura away, "and don't you dare skip."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Naruto as he flipped the last card in the row, "Broadside again, Hinata-chan."

"How can you be so good and not be cheating?" demanded Hinata with a whine

"I have no idea," said Naruto before glancing at someone typing on a computer through the fourth wall, "could be some person writing it so I am."

"Why do I have to keep losing though?" demanded Hinata

"I don't know," said Naruto, "just be thankful we weren't playing the strip version."

Hinata shuddered before seeing blood running down the noses of all the men in the room, except for Naruto.

"Hentais!" screamed Hinata to the ears of the village with women looking ready to kill before hearing a trio of men being made into sopranos by getting a foot smashed hard into their family jewels

"I feel better now." Said Hinata sounding and looking sweet and cute while walking up to Naruto as the two walked out of the mission room

The three men that remained were all on the ground clutching their groins, groaning in agony.

"The… pain…." Said Iruka sounding like a chipmunk with a bit of a gasp

* * *

Most of the team and their client arrived, but they were short one Naruto, who was missing. Just as they were about to complain, a strange buzzing sound filled the air before something like singing, followed. The looked about before Hinata looked up and face-palmed at something in air that was approaching."

"HEADS UP!" shouted a voice and just about everyone ducked, there was a whirl sound, and Sasuke found a trail down the middle of his hair, leaving him bald… again, "I said heads up, not look up you idiot!"

Everyone turned see Naruto getting off/out of some kind of thing. It had three wheels, a construct over the seats that stuck out widely over either side, while a smaller one was attached to the end. Overall it was very odd.

"Naruto, what is that?" asked Kakashi

"This is an ultra-light," said Naruto patting the thing, "according to someone I know it's classified as a hang-glider with a motor, enabling flight."

"You were flying?" said Sakura eyes wide

"Gliding with style is more like it," said Naruto, sealing the Ultra-Light inside a scroll, "but that's just the technical and details stuff. Plus, I have a good excuse for why I wasn't here."

"Like what?" said Sasuke with a snort

Naruto pulled out another scroll with a flourish as well as unrolling it. In a blast of smoke another thing that looked like a carriage, but it had no attachments for horses, except it was mostly just a frame with seats inside it and several mechanisms. It looked spacious enough for everyone. (Try something like a Sand-Buggy the size of an 8-9-person van with the accommodations for the number of people.)

"Working on travel arrangements," said Naruto, getting in on the left side front, "hop in and buckle up."

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke, "I don't trust you."

"Okay then, Hinata-chan, you drive." Said Naruto simply as he swapped places with Hinata and took the place over the larger mechanism, that looked like a saddle and gripped the bars in front of him

"Why me?" asked Hinata

"You're the only person who knows how aside from me," said Naruto, "besides, I've got the chakra to power this puppy and then some."

"O-o-okay…." Said Hinata nervously as everyone got in and buckled them-selves up as suggested, "Naruto-kun, how fast does this thing go?"

"Two speeds; Fast," said Naruto putting on a pair of goggles, "and super-charged."

"Wait, what-?" asked Tazuna as the vehicle tore off down the road, kicking up a cloud of dust as it left in a boom of sound

* * *

The vehicle shot down the road at breakneck speeds everyone in it apart from Naruto and Hinata were flattened against their seats, eyes bugged out, faces twisted it up into silent screams. However Naruto was whooping and laughing as he channeled power into the engine and Hinata has an almost euphoric look on her face as she drove. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled something from his jacket, brought it to his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, what was that?" Hinata shouted as she activated her Byakugan to see, but got out of range to quickly

"A grenade," said Naruto, "there were some pests, but now it's taken care of."

"How-?" Hinata replied before a boom overtook the rushing wind and something went sailing through the sky, before turning into twinkles, when they left the groups sight.

It took a couple hours, before the vehicle stopped and all occupants, except for Naruto and Hinata fell out, twitching and shaking like leaves in the wind.

"Never again!" Tazuna swore sitting firmly on the ground

"Okay," said Naruto, "I was just considering on using multiples of my ultra-light as our means of transportation next time, it's a bit slower, but just as fun."

"How the hell was that fun!" demanded Sasuke hoarsely

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata: Deja Vu with extra details, you're the worst**

**Silvdra -shrugging-: what can't let some good material go to waste**

**Hinata: looks like you didn't waste time to put in some erotic scene**

**Silvdra: I may have been scared for my family, doesn't mean I can't make up something to lighten a mood**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lovinaelita: This is the second time you're late Silvdra, what's the big deal?**

**Silvdra: Just some minor contemplation about publishing dates and decided to change them... uh... dude... what's that behind you?**

**Lovinaelita swiftly closes on a group of girls, mostly or completely naked, piled up and all passed out with varying strange looks: Nothing**

**Silvdra: Let's see, among that mass of bodies I saw were... Lala, Momo, Aris, Golden Darkness, Aelita, Haruna, Mikan, Mio, Aria, Sattelizer L. Bridgette, Chiffon Fairchild, Saeko, Rei, Saya and Shizuka from High school of the dead, Yuki Cross, Kotegawa, C.C., Miss Amane, Shiro from Deadman Wonderland, Winry Rockbell, Tiffa, Louise, Henrietta, and Charllotte from Familiar of Zero, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby from Vampire Rosario, Himari from Omamori Himari and Chizuru from Kanokon**

**Lovinaelita: You're good?**

**Silvdra: I don't whether to take that as a compliment, because didn't I just help clear you of the Pervert Label because of Hikari?**

**Lovinaelita: Hey at least i'm not ashamed to show my love of having a harem like an normal hotblooded male**

**Silvdra: I've got a harem fantasy as well, but I don't to that extent... especially in public and I mean on this site**

**Lovinaelita: Whatever, Disclaimer Please!**

**Naruto: Silvdra-Zero doesn't own the Naruto or Devil May Cry franchises... and Silvdra, I will never complain to you about your writing ever again**

**Silvdra: too late for that Naruto... -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_It took a couple hours, before the vehicle stopped and all occupants, except for Naruto and Hinata fell out, twitching and shaking like leaves in the wind._

_"Never again!" Tazuna swore sitting firmly on the ground_

_"Okay," said Naruto, "I was just considering on using multiples of my ultra-light as our means of transportation next time, it's a bit slower, but just as fun."_

_"How the hell was that fun!" demanded Sasuke hoarsely_

* * *

"Because, you were quiet and I got a nice adrenaline rush," said Naruto before looking at Hinata, "nice job driving Hinata-chan, you're a natural."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a curtsy before Naruto resealed the vehicle

"You're insane…." Said Tazuna, "completely and utterly mad… that monstrosity… was in no way fun…."

"If you ask me, the most insane thing I hope to do is kick an A-rank Rogue's ass, before going out of my way to kill a demon disguised as a human tyrant." Said Naruto nonchalantly as he and Hinata took point, leaving four stupefied people behind for a few minutes

Naruto was bored to near stupidity because of the silent boat ride to the land of Waves, although he felt like he was hallucinating when he heard slight booms like the sound of massive wings flapping. He whispered his concern to Hinata and she said, she heard it too, although the others seemed to be absolutely oblivious. However before either could speculate, the boat touched ground.

* * *

Naruto's senses were steadily growing more pronounced as they were telling him of danger. Whose wouldn't, when surrounded by a slight mist, and having a feeling of impending danger, like you knew what was ahead, but just laughed it off. However his danger senses were driving him closer and closer into a battle-frenzy, instead of a nervous hesitation. There was a rustling that made him snap and at light-speeds, lashed out with a white tri-bladed shuriken with a blue-tinted glow, with a quick follow up with a twin. The resulting sound was a pair of metal embedding into wood thunks, when everyone looked to see; Naruto gave Hinata a flat look in response to the sullen disapproving, while ignoring Sakura's indignant glare.

Reason being was a rabbit with fur as white as freshly fallen snow, still as a statue, its nose barely brushing the Shuriken in front of it, while its tail looked to be in danger of being sliced off by the second one, behind it. The poor creature's eyes were bugged out and looked like the ones belonging to a being that fainted from extreme shock and fear.

"I snapped at a rabbit," stated Naruto as he retrieved his weapons and dropped the creature in Hinata's arms, "now that's pathetic, even for Sasuke."

"I'm not the one who almost killed it with those Shuriken," said Sasuke with a slight twitch in his left eye, "how was that even my fault."

"I'm an empath and I reacted to your panic faster than you did," replied Naruto, "so in an indirect fashion… it was your fault…."

"But you were trembling as well!" shouted Sakura making the rabbit snap out of its coma to hold its ears

"Stop trying to kill the rabbit with your voice," said Naruto with the same flat look he gave Hinata, "and unlike you and the Uchiha runt, my fight-or-flight instinct was gearing me towards fight, instead of flight."

"Watch who you're calling a runt, you clanless loser!" snarled Sasuke

"Get down!" Shouted Kakashi suddenly as he dragged Sasuke and Tazuna down, interrupting a potential fight and saving a couple of lives, while Hinata reluctantly brought down Sakura

Naruto however drew Halo and intercepted a massive sword, before sending hurtling into a tree nearby. Moments later a figure appeared on the hilt of the weapon, arms crossed. And without a doubt the build of the figure was masculine; he had spiky dark hair held up by a lopsided forehead protector from the hidden mist village with a slash through it. He also had tape wrapped around his mouth and nose. He also wore nothing but a vest, off-white cargo pants, and black boots.

"Quite a surprise kid," said the man, "tell me did the famous, Copycat Kakashi, teach you that fancy move or was that spur of the moment?"

"Sorry, but I'm technically self-taught," said Naruto resting the flat of Halo's blade on his right shoulder, "plus hopefully I'd earn some respect, enough to get an answer, to my questions. Who are you and why are you attacking?"

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist," said the figure, "and I'm offering you a deal, leave the old man and you may live."

"Interesting offer, here's my counter proposal," said Naruto phasing out of view, there was a click sound from behind and Zabuza turned to see Naruto behind him, his Desert Eagle drawn, "drop the job from Gato… and I won't drop you…." Finished Naruto without batting an eyelash

'_He's/When did he get to be… fast?_' wondered just about everyone except Hinata

"How did you know about Gato?" demanded Zabuza

"I did my research," replied Naruto, "now do I have to repeat myself? Because the weapon I'm holding can launch a metal projectile at just over the speed of sound itself, that's enough power on impact to… _disarm_ you, should I miss your head at this range, if you catch my drift?"

"Nice argument kid," said Zabuza, "if only it were that simple."

"Surely, you don't feel any sort of obligation to that parasite?" asked Naruto

"It's a matter of pride kid," said Zabuza, "and it'd be a serious blow to mine should I just walk away."

"… Shame…." Said Naruto and just like that the situation devolved quickly, Naruto pulled the trigger and Zabuza was lucky enough to escape, and Sakura nearly screamed when a hole, the size of her thin arms appeared in a tree uncomfortable close to the girl

The rogue grabbed his blade and yanked hoping to off balance Naruto who instead stuck to the blade with chakra before leaping off and slashed at him with Halo. Zabuza almost froze at the moment in surprise before he blocked with his sword, however there was a slight spray of blood as Halo went through the blade and left a large gash on his left arm. Zabuza kicked Naruto away to put some distance between them.

"What sword is that kid?" demanded Zabuza

"Halo's a custom blade of mine," said Naruto, "it's ethereal shift ability enables me to bypass blocks and defenses. Plus my names not kid, it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki!" said Zabuza in shock, surprising everyone

"You've heard the name before?" asked Naruto

"Let's just say, I've met someone from that clan," said Zabuza, shocking Sasuke and Sakura, "and she was scary as hell."

"Care to tell me where she's located?" asked Naruto although he already knew the area

"Beat me and you may find out." Replied Zabuza gruffly

"Fine… by me!" said Naruto blind-siding Zabuza again with another display of speed

* * *

Sparks flew as Naruto and Zabuza traded blows; or rather Naruto dealt blows and Zabuza was doing his best to fight back as the fight became rather one-sided. However just as Naruto was about to pin down Zabuza, the rogue threw up a thick mist rather quickly, causing Naruto to pause. The 'blonde' didn't wait long for him to zero in on Zabuza and wing him with his Desert Eagle, just as he was about to strike at Hinata.

"You've got a rather jacked up notion of fair play, pal…." Said Naruto knocking Zabuza away with a flying kick, "and that little stunt just pissed me off."

"Stand down Naruto!" ordered Kakashi, "I'll handle this now."

"Don't come crawling to me and Hinata-chan when you get our ass kicked, despite him being mildly injured," said Naruto waving his hand dismissively at Kakashi, making Tazuna look at him oddly, "what's with the look old man?"

"Why would you say that?" asked Tazuna, "and why aren't you the least bit winded? Hell, what is wrong with you?"

"Not necessarily in that order, he's a bad example for teacher and outright lousy," said Naruto, "second I've got stamina in spades, and finally… Thirteen professional psychologists have labeled me as clinically insane. Never really stuck, since said professionals were hired assassins with a specialty in mental torture and poisons… all from Kusa to Iwa."

"For real?" asked Tazuna, while Sasuke and Sakura were giving him disbelieving looks

"As real as Kakashi-sensei getting trapped within the next half-minute," said Naruto before seeing Hinata pointing and in effect, caused him to turn round, to see Kakashi caught in a sphere of water held by Zabuza, "maybe less…."

Kakashi gave a small pleading order for the team to run, while he died trying to 'save' them. However Naruto whipped out the shuriken from before while Hinata brought out her bow. Naruto barreled across the water, through the rogue's clones, only to feint and leap over the sword. However Zabuza quickly saw through it as he saw Hinata let loose an arrow-shaped blade, made of pure crystal, she had primed. The rogue had two choices, get hit by the sword or avoid it. However, when Zabuza did avoid it, he was pinned straight into a tree by the Shuriken the blonde was wielding.

"High level rogue's these days," said Naruto sounding almost disappointed as he held Halo in a loose grip, "they never seem to be much of a challenge."

However before Zabuza could retort, he slumped over several needles lodged into the back of his neck. Sakura screamed at the sight before Hinata struck her in the windpipe, silencing her. Just as this happened and Naruto approaching Zabuza's body, a masked figure dropped to the ground.

"I must thank you for weakening this one," said the masked figure as Naruto checked the body over, and narrowed his eyes at the figure before smirking, "I've been tracking him for weeks."

"What a coincidence that a Kiri Hunter was right here all along," commented Naruto lightly eyeing the hunter, "although I have to ask… are you an androgynous girl in drag?"

The hunter looked up and into Naruto's eyes as they stated in a neutral voice, "why do you ask?"

"Because unless I'm mistaken, those bulges aren't extra folds in your clothing," said Naruto looking at the hunter's chest, "and are you using chest wraps? Because the way they are splayed out, that must be really uncomfortable…."

"Naruto-kun…." Said Hinata sweetly, her bow armed with the same sword

"Hey, those were honest questions!" protested Naruto jumping away from the hunter his hands held up in surrender, "besides I was observing, it's not like I was staring like a pervert and I wasn't touching at all."

"We'll talk about this later…." Said Hinata simply and still as sweetly, the weapons vanishing

"I shall take my leave then," said the hunter picking up Zabuza's body, "things are starting to become too hostile for my preference."

* * *

The hunter vanished and after some interrogation, trading of jabs, and minor insults. The 'team' agreed to continue the mission since Naruto and Hinata, more or less said, '_since we are already too deep into it, no point in turning back now._' It took some time before they all eventually arrived at Tazuna's home; he introduced the team to his daughter and grandson. His daughter, Tsunami, was remarkably kind and invited them with open arms. His grandson on the other hand, was rather angst-y and his attitude rubbed Naruto the wrong way right off the bat, before walking away.

"Cheery little kid," remarked Naruto sarcastically, "I hope that's not his standard greeting to guests? Because it leaves a lot to be desired."

"Inari was not always like that," said Tazuna, "he was scarred rather badly and that is why he has such a grim attitude."

"Grim doesn't even _begin_ to describe him," said Naruto with a light snort, "I've met morticians livelier than him… and they were working with the deceased," he then jabs a thumb in Sasuke's direction, "and that's putting it lightly compared to the black-haired Emo in our group, because he's so depressing; I'm sure hell would kick him out if he ever dies."

"Are you asking for your death dobe?" asked Sasuke silkily as he reached for a kunai, but he was stopped by Naruto's gun leveled at his cranium

"Like the emo who brings knives to gun fights?" asked Naruto with a smirk

"Alright you two, that's enough!" said Kakashi before he collapsed

"Huh, that's peculiar?" said Naruto as he examined Kakashi, "slight exhaustion that shouldn't have been able to put his lights out…. Hello?"

"What is it?" asked Sakura before seeing Naruto pull an almost imperceptible needle from Kakashi's shoulder

"Unique senbon needle," said Naruto before lightly sniffing it, "with faint traces of some kind of tranquillizer, not high-grade, but potent. Best case, sensei will be out of it for a day or so."

* * *

True to his word Kakashi woke up about a day later and got to work training his team, or rather Sasuke and Sakura, since Naruto and Hinata already knew and mastered the exercises he had planned. The reason being was that, while unconscious he realized that Zabuza was alive, which made Naruto scoff at the resulting discussion. Naruto told Hinata, in the privacy of the room they were sharing, that he knew Zabuza was alive before Kakashi did, and that the hunter was a faux and accomplice. He explained to her the reason he let Zabuza and the hunter go was that he wanted a rematch. That and he got a strange sort of kinship feeling from the hunter, like she was related somehow. He had to assure her it was not because of some kind of attraction, while at Rika (Hinata's Katana) point to the groin, very incessantly and out of much fear.

However the next day Naruto got into a slight argument with Inari and would have struck the kid. However unfortunately for Naruto he was blindsided midway to winding up for a punch as something grazed his shoulder. He ordered everyone to take cover and went to the window to peer out and see what was going on.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she crawled over to Naruto

"Judging from trajectory and other factors, we're dealing with a sniper rifle of some sort," said Naruto, "how the hell did someone get a hold of weapons like those is beyond me…."

"What's a sniper rifle?" demanded Sakura from behind a couch with Tsunami and Inari

"Long distance and distant cousin to my gun," said Naruto, "in military and certain other uses it is meant for covert assassination over long distances, at least within or slightly over a mile away. And since I didn't hear the discharge this person's got either a sound suppressor or silencer on it."

"What's the difference?" asked Sasuke

"How much they hamper the distance a bullet can travel," said Naruto pulling out a small mirror to help him out, "depending on the type if they're using the conventional ones, either could cut the distance down from about 5% to almost 15%. And since I can't get a bead on this one, must be using silencing seals."

"Uh Naruto-kun," said Hinata holding her thumb and forefinger some distance apart, about an inch or so, "I saw the hole that pullet made and it was big."

"That complicates things…." Said Naruto, "that means this guy is using an anti-tank rifle instead."

"Anti-tank rifle?"

"Similar to a sniper rifle, except longer range," said Naruto, "let me put it this way, if you stacked up Samurai armor, about five layers. A single bullet from that rifle would punch through all five with little effort. And that's from a distance of almost over two miles."

"What kind of assassin would use a weapon like that?" demanded Sakura, "and especially for a bridge builder."

"News flash! That bullet was meant for me!" said Naruto like he was talking to an idiot; "obviously this assassin is possibly, a recent hire from some fat-ass moron in Konoha, after me. Or something else is up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll handle the unexpected guest."

Naruto walked out and everyone basically crowded the window as they watched Naruto suddenly dash off while flipping someone, the bird. The person gave an irate shout and ran after Naruto, making the women who weren't Sakura look at each other with worried looks.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Hinata to no response

* * *

With Naruto he was dodging a massive amount of gunfire from the person that was and in a spur of the moment kind of deal jumped onto the missile the person fired at him with the rocket launcher. He rode it like a surfer or a skateboarder giving a few whoops and laughs as he gained distance above the tree line. He failed to notice what was below him and what was worse was the intercept shot the assailant fired from the launcher again and basically shot him out of the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he flattened the person that was directly beneath him, he shook his head as he pulled his head up and used all of his will power not to blush

The person he had landed on was a very pretty brunette in a pink yukata and a serious early bloomer judging from the fact his face landed between the melons on her chest.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto rolling away with the girl in tow in order to avoid gunfire from the silver-haired teen's pursuer, "no time for proper apologies, I've got a persistent person wanting me dead for a reason."

"I-I-It's fine…." Said the girl clutching her chest thinking, '_what is his head made of? It broke my chest bindings and they were the special titanium weave too._'

The chase resumed as Naruto found a clearing free of witnesses; he turned round jumped at the person chasing him and ended up decking his own clone right smack dab in the face, causing it to vanish.

"Why, do I keep forgetting they are called, shadow clones for a reason?" Naruto demanded to himself as he rubbed the area he hit on his clone and just as he realized he had returned to his real appearance, but he was wearing his new attire, "I've really got to stop hitting myself. Now that's over, I've got family to find."

His new outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless, muscle-shirt-like tank top; fade dark-gray cargo-pants, and uniquely soft army-boot. He also had his own coat, a leathery, windbreaker-like one that reached down to his claves and was a dark rust-like crimson with a brighter ruby colored lining. Where shoulder blades were located was, an off-white design with bright gold trimmings in the form of wings of fire. Finally to finish the ensemble were steel-gray, fingertip-less gloves with small plates on the knuckles and close to the wrist.

* * *

It didn't take long as he had sent reinforced-clones on recon and found something not far from the Uzu ruins. Once on site, Naruto saw what looked like a building and slowly approached his senses roaring in protest telling him to back away. Naruto swiftly jumped back to where his senses said safety, when an old fashion net trap activated.

"Tacky, Cliché and Amateurish," said Naruto before pulling out a bag of marbles before switching with a different set saying as he did so, "let's see… nope…. Aha! Expendable trap buster set, guaranteed to set off anything from mousetraps to Rube Goldberg devices at sixty yards. And with the returning and repairing seals don't have to worry about ammunition levels."

Naruto took a handful of marbles from the pouch before using his senses to locate another trap and used his thumb to flick one in the fashion when children used to play old school marble games. When the flicked marble landed a massive steel-jaw bear trap snapped shut with a massive crash causing sparks to fly.

"That's new," said Naruto taking notes, "but still amateurish."

Naruto was at the final trap on his path to the building, which was looking more and more like a hand-made mansion. So far he had set off sixteen more nets, twenty tiger pit traps equipped with explosive kunai (another new one that Naruto took note of), five stone spike seal traps, forty-three launcher traps with every throwing projectile from darts to arrows, one hundred of those bear traps (about fifty were rigged with some rather gruesomely unmentionable things, and six catapults with unknown destinations.

"That's the most fun I've had in a few years concerning traps," said Naruto before sending a clone to knock on the door only for a piano to smash into it, "nice touch, enemy let's guard down after clearing the minefield and boom. I hope that piano wasn't a rental or had a deposit on it."

"I must thank you for clearing the traps!" declared a voice making Naruto turn round to see an oily-look man with a face like that of a mandrill, with the girl he fell on in tow, "I have tried dozens of times to get past those infernal traps, I even paid rogues to get past the minefield, none have succeed even those twin buffoons with the battle claws from Kiri."

"You had the demon brothers try and get past those?" asked Naruto nonchalantly making eye contact with the girl who started glaring at him, but had a pleading look in his eyes, "why?"

"Because I, THE GREAT DOCTOR KNOCKOUT, am on the ultimate hunt," said the man with an oh-so humble an introduction

"Hunt for what?"

"Specimens for my dissection and taxidermy collection," said Dr. Knockout with an air that just oozed demeaning, "I have found dozens of the unique race, known as Nephilim. But I lack some of the red-haired, and the two within this place are perfect."

"Wait. Wait. Wait, you dissect... then stuff... Nephilim?" asked Naruto getting a nod, "and... the next ones on your list... are in here?"

"Indeed," said Knockout, "once I have them and am done with this little gem here," he pats the head of the girl, "after I force her nature as one to awaken, I shall have the ultimate collection among the black market communities!"

"Okay…. sorry pal," said Naruto sending the man flying across the mine-field with a Devil Bringer uppercut, "not happening!"

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl, "he doesn't take offense lightly!"

"And how did you wind up with him in the first place?" asked Naruto, "in fact, are you that girl I accidentally landed on?"

"Yes… and you did!" said the girl venomously

"I'm sorry," said Naruto making the girl and her anger stop dead, "that was thoughtless of me, but I was running for a good reason."

"Such as?" the girl not sure how to act

"Running from a clone, pretending to be an assassin that was after, while using it as an excuse to find my mother and sister, who happen to be the residents of this place," said Naruto making the girl blink, "and I'm not as crazy as you think I am."

"I didn't say anything." Said the girl

"But you were thinking it," said Naruto, "and no, I don't read minds, I'm just stating the obvious responses to your reactions."

"So your mother and sister live here? And you came here from a ninja village that's pretty far away?" said the girl getting nods on both, "why then-?"

"Someone unsavory, told my mom I was dead," said Naruto, "she left with my younger twin sister and just now I'm trying to meet with them before having to get back to my team; because my almost-girlfriend will start to worry."

"I see," said the girl, "I'm Haku and as the moron told you, I'm a Nephilim."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nephilim as well and awakened," said the silver-haired teen showing his Devil Bringer, "ancestor was Sparda, yours?"

"My ancestors name is a lost one although he was the child of a fallen angel named, Armaros," said Haku, "and said ancestor was always referred to as the Water Nephilim."

"Nice to meet you Haku-chan," said Naruto causing the girl to blush "shall we?"

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked through the door to find a plain and empty building. Naruto had a flat look before looking at the floor then to the walls. He then went one of the walls and started tapping lightly, before stopping. He brought his ear to the wall as he started twisting on a moving segment of the wall.

"What are y-?" asked Haku only to be silenced by Naruto who held up a finger, before using a substitution to avoid having his head caved in by a strange pole arm weapon

"I should have said 'no talking'," said Naruto lightly, "because these traps are a little more serious are meant to kill the idiots not maimed by the minefield outside and actually got past it."

"Okay." Said Haku before placing a hand on her mouth signifying her silence

The weapon retracted and Naruto went back to spot, and after an agonizingly slow hour there was a gentle click and a door swung inward.

"Viola…." Said Naruto softly as he kept a finger to his lips as he whispered; "sound activated traps are likely in there, any loud noise…." He left it hanging for pronounced effect

Naruto careful stalked down the passage closing the door behind him and Haku, before stopping her. Naruto motioned towards a very clear line before touching the floor on the other side. Naruto gestured for Haku to try and the girl did, feeling a type of slickness consistent with at least oil.

"What is this?" asked Haku with her voice so soft it was almost inaudible to Naruto

"Slide trap," said Naruto just as lightly, "spikes likely at the end meant to impale. I hope you don't mind being held?"

"Held how?" asked Haku before being picked up bridal style causing her to blush ever more fiercely than earlier

"That answer your question?" asked Naruto getting a nod, before extracting something from a scroll he had on his person, "good, hold on tight, this is going to get a little wild and hairy."

The object Naruto pulled out was some kind of board; it was relatively flat save for the slight upward curls on the ends. It was also a bright blood red with white-blue flame designs on the edges. And the thing that stuck out the most, "Banana peels?" asked Haku with a raised eyebrow and an incredulous look

"For speed," said Naruto, "and I've tried numerous combinations to make a type of resin for this board to go on since my home doesn't have snow, so best I can do is use some slight oil and these banana peels on a purely rock area that's mostly a singular piece."

"Still?" said Haku a sense of dread washing over her

"Too late to back out now!" said Naruto as he hooked his feet to the board, and giving a slight hop, took off

* * *

Naruto had to cover Haku's mouth as she opened it to scream as Naruto and her flew down the tunnel. Naruto twisted the direction of the board right and left as he and Haku barreled towards corners and almost into stalagmites and stalactites. Naruto caused Haku to punch him when he used some built up moment to do a triple loopy-loop. Naruto nearly lost control and he assured to the girl there was no reason to panic, until there was a sudden drop off and they were hanging in the air for a second.

"Start panicking!" said Haku almost sarcastically as gravity caught hold of them again and they plummeted.

Naruto used his Devil Bringer to level out and slightly cushion the impact when they touched down, but the accelerated. Naruto was about to say something when he spotted something that turned out to be anything, but spikes.

* * *

**Hinata: Naruto-kun, you better not be planning on cheating on me!**

**Naruto: Blame Silvdra for that scenario... or rather ****_scenarios_**** because you're the only girl for me Hinata-chan and you know it!**

**Silvdra: Keep singing that tune while you can Naruto, because in this story that's not going to last long**

**Naruto: tell me you didn't!**

**Silvdra with a shrug: who knows?**

**Naruto: once this story is probably over, you and are probably going to be deadmen... right? -_-**

**Silvdra: Hinata doesn't seem to have that much of a problem in your pokegirl incarnations**

**Naruto: ...**

**...**

**...**

**... different topic, I noticed something else, there are a couple new challenges on your profile what are those about?**

**Silvdra: Well I've dared and decided to post challenges for the (I don't know how much) popular series - Accel World - and have them crossover with your world**

**Naruto: That sonds pretty gutsy**

**Silvdra: not as gutsy as an author who took up one them**

**Naruto: wow, that's the second one to take up any of your challenges... wonder who the third will be?**

**Silvdra: you make it sound like my challenges are an offense to other writers?**

**Naruto: And on that bombshell, I said good day to all and goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovinaelita: late again Silvdra, savvy**

**Silvdra: give me a break trying to create new elements while trying to balance them with what I had is not as easy as it looks**

**Lovinaelita: ... savvy**

**Silvdra: ...**

**Lovinaelita: now you're just making excuses, savvy**

**Silvdra: yes... yes, I am; but you may get a kick out of today's chapter**

**Lovinaelita: the readers and I will be the judges of that, savvy**

**Silvdra: hopefully you won't be as judgmental as that one guy who said this story is turning into a crack-fic**

**Lovinaelita: I would never do such a thing and I fully intend to set that bozo's bum on fire, savvy**

**Silvdra: Friend's... disclaimer please!**

**Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Kushina and Hikari: Silvdra-Zero does not own Devil May Cry or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Naruto had to cover Haku's mouth as she opened it to scream as Naruto and her flew down the tunnel. Naruto twisted the direction of the board right and left as he and Haku barreled towards corners and almost into stalagmites and stalactites. Naruto caused Haku to punch him when he used some built up moment to do a triple loopy-loop. Naruto nearly lost control and he assured to the girl there was no reason to panic, until there was a sudden drop off and they were hanging in the air for a second._

_"Start panicking!" said Haku almost sarcastically as gravity caught hold of them again and they plummeted._

_Naruto used his Devil Bringer to level out and slightly cushion the impact when they touched down, but the accelerated. Naruto was about to say something when he spotted something that turned out to be anything, but spikes._

* * *

In fact there were dozens of saw-blades, axes and… jumbo-sized versions of rolling pins with razor-edged, triangular-pyramidal-shaped spikes on them, all two feet in length.

"Uh-oh!" said Naruto before he looked up and spotted something on the ceiling and shot his astral arm up

There was an instant jolt and both teens were instantly flying upward into a square-shaped passage that Haku quickly spotted after shot his spectral arm forward. However they weren't out of the woods yet as the passage wasn't short enough for Naruto and her to just pop through. There was thunk and grinding sound as Naruto moved his legs as to cause the board to 'hook' to the walls and the two came to a slightly bumpy stop, "See anything?" Question Naruto as his focus directed to his legs and the board, Haku looked up and spotted a tiny amount of light and estimated the distance, "yes, about 6-7 meters up is the exit."

"Okay!" Said Naruto with a slight grunt as he used his spectral arm to grab the girl by the back of her outfit and lowered her slightly

"Brace yourself!" He said, cutting off her indignant protests before power throwing her up and out of the hole with a gentle landing on her feet. Haku was about to check on Naruto when she heard the repetitious string of hop, thunk, grind, hop, thunk, grind and repeat till a starlight head of hair jumped into view.

"I think I invented a new form of exercise..." Said Naruto calm and passively, while grinning like a madman who had a eureka moment, "now I just need a name form it and what it can be applied to."

"Are you insane or is that how you normally operate?" Asked Haku with a deadpan look and tone, causing Naruto to start sulking as he jumped out of the hole and put the board away

"That's mean of you Haku-chan," whined Naruto, "why is it I think of something potentially entertaining or beneficial; I'm labeled off the bat as insane?"

"Because you don't exactly inspire the idea that you're normal in any fashion." Said Haku flatly

"Meh, normal is seriously overrated," said Naruto dismissively, "and none too exciting in the least. If you want normal find someone who can kill by projecting an aura of pure boredom, simply because they are the definition of normality and mediocrity."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Asked Haku

"At age 3 some inconsequential jackass and his stripper-bimbo stooge decided to play baseball with my head," said Naruto so casually Haku's eyes bugged out as she stopped, "the moron got a home run before getting arrested and instilled in me a reflex of ducking when anything is swung at my head and a fear of baseball bats. Although I got over that fear when I took one, sharpened it to almost a dull sword in proportions, to the same ass's family jewels. One of the best days of my life."

"And your not brain dead from it?" Asked Haku

"Apparently had some kind of shielding seal that lasted till I was 10," said Naruto, "although I still felt pain, it was designed for preventing blunt force, not cuts or stabs."

* * *

The two continued in silence until they stopped upon the threshold of new chamber. This one lead straight over an active lava flow and at times erupted in geysers of molten rock and incendiary gases. Not only that, there were dozens of axes, pole arms, and inquisition pendulums. Worse yet there were two narrow walkways so things like walking on the walls or aiming for ceiling were limited to the point of being suicidal to try. What got Naruto's attention was that the various details seemed machine-like following some kind of pattern, almost musical… MUSIC!

"I'll be damned," said Naruto with chuckle startling Haku, "this sub-gauntlet has a subtle rhythmic quality as if you need to dance to a song to get past it."

"That's insane!" said Haku, "what kind of song?"

"Give me a second…." said Naruto creating a clone and pulling out a device before inserting one of the objects at the end of some small cable, and then addressed to Haku, "watch me and the clone, if there's a perfect sync rate for a full cycle between the two of us, then we've got the song and our way across."

"Okay?" said Haku almost hesitantly

Like with the combo-lock on the door, it took an agonizingly long time before she the index fingers of Naruto and his clone moving in perfect tandem before the cycle ended. Haku touched Naruto and informed him that the song he had before the current one was the one they needed.

"DJ got us falling in love?" said Naruto looking at the screen of the device as Haku started blushing at the name of the song, "odd choice for an apparent death trap."

Haku didn't try to talk as she was a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't help but watch Naruto as he pulled several different things out, a couple of tags with markings not at all like those of explosive notes, a pair of objects that were attached to his belt and connected to the device he had out. Before she found the nerve to ask Naruto applied one of the tags to the back of her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" demanded Haku

"Since we are going to have to literally dance our way across this trap," said Naruto, "and wanting to let you keep your life, these tags will sync my body to yours and allow you to mimic my moves. I've been developing these for Hinata-chan, but haven't really field tested them on another person, except my clones."

"You can dance?" asked Haku

"Used to use my skills in transformation to sneak into various dance clubs and the like," said Naruto, "made myself look like a helpless fool to draw out someone to teach me and I got pretty refined real quick. Of course my choice of disguise had been slightly advantageous."

"Why and how so?" asked Haku as she and Naruto got into position for the next cycle

"Before the massacre of the Uchiha clan, I used to pose as Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto, "sure annoyed the hell out of number of people; Itachi got a night life, and I get a dance lessons. Humorous win-win."

* * *

Before Haku could say or ask anymore Naruto touched the device and a song started playing. Before long Haku and Naruto were dancing perfectly across their respective walkways, timing movements perfectly to skate, duck under, move around the varying armaments and geysers. However things were going to perfectly until Naruto caught a whiff of something and upped his tempo causing Haku to follow although she started to lag due to her confusion. It wasn't until in the midst of a turn Haku saw a cloud of some comical-looking pink gas before a geyser erupted and when the heated gas and melted rock made contact there was a concussive blast that almost threw her and Naruto off. Realizing Naruto's panic she quickly pushed herself to keep pace with the starlight-haired descendant of Sparda. It wasn't until the end of the song and safely across that Naruto and Haku breathed sighs of relief.

"That was close!" said Naruto his voice sounding higher and faster, this caused Haku to start laughing while her voice sounded much like Naruto's and for some reason she couldn't stop, "what the hell? Oh… OH! … OH SHIT!"

Naruto then noticed the same pink gas from before and it was surrounding them both as well as a timer on the wall. Under it was some rather bizarre looking face with a leering kind of mocking look and under it was written 'U Mad?' in a flashy kind of blood red. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched before he dragged Haku out of the chamber through an opening above the supposed door out. He threw Haku further down the passage as the gas started to wear off and he pulled out his desert eagle. He aimed at the face under the time and fired.

There was an explosion of fire that made Naruto go wide eyed as he dashed down the passage, while picking up Haku into a fireman's carry, in the process. Naruto saw the end and a door closing in a fashion like that of a castle gate as well. Naruto spun round and threw Haku low over the ground and through the door as he resumed his dash. He baseball slid under the door at the last second, he was about to get up when he felt a heated sensation and a small amount of pain. His right eye twitched this time and looked to see a slightly embarrassed, because of the gas, as she got up.

"You're taking point for short while," said Naruto matter-of-factly, "and no buts about it."

"Why?" asked Haku

"Unless you want to watch my ass and clothing regenerate if I take point now, you don't have much choice at this point," said Naruto, "although I'm not one for exhibitionism."

Haku's blush doubled as she turned round and started to march, while Naruto proceeded to follow. After a silent hour where Naruto told Haku his clothing was fully repaired, the former blonde took the lead again, but soon stopped at a bare stretch of passage.

"Okay, doc knock, you can come out now!" called Naruto as he about faced just as the man walked out of the shadows, "how the hell did you catch up?"

"Oh, I used the army I amassed to charge the mine field," said Knockout, "once those fools cleared the way I followed you path thanks to the positioning tracker and audio listening device I placed on the Armaros Descendant. NOW, I SHALL CONTINUE ON MY WAY UNHINDERED UNTIL I'VE ACQUIRED MY QUARRY. I SHALL BE THE MOST RECOGNIZED NEPHILIM HUNTER IN THE UNDERWORLD OF HUMAN SOCIETY! I SHALL-!"

As the man continued his blustering and ranting, while being completely ignorant and oblivious, as Naruto pick him up by the back of outfit with a spectral arm. He then sent the arm forward. BOOM, CRASH, BAM, WHAM, CHOP, CLUNK, THUNK, SCHLINK, SHINK, POW! The apparent madman was sent first through another sub-gauntlet of traps as Naruto and Haku followed him through until they stopped almost six feet from the door and Naruto dropped the man, who seemed to have realized what happened to him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the man, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"

"A nutcase who apparently is trying to butcher my family?" asked Naruto his right fist on his hip while his posture and stance were rather relaxed

"You're related to the Nephilim here?" demanded Knockout, "what a glorious surprise, what a stroke of luck, 4 Nephilim, have appeared before me!"

"More like luck just had a stroke," deadpanned Naruto as he used his spectral arm to flick the man in the chest and move another five feet, "and sorry, you're not going to win at all today."

"Oh really?" cried the man in a demeaning and mocking fashion as if talking down unto another one who was beneath him, "how do you plan to stop me? Seals designed to prevent harm upon my person from Nephilim and no matter what attack you use, you shall never be able to-" CLONCK!

A cast-iron frying pan, no… 3 appeared out of nowhere with merciless force and hit the man square on the head in various places, before retracting. Knockout fell to the ground as Naruto and Haku hopped past and Naruto picked up the man the same way as before for the third time. And after carefully maneuvering him, he proceeded to pound his head into the door like a knocker a total of nine times, before pulling his arm back. Naruto and Haku saw the funny expression on his face that wasn't there before and Naruto let go with a uniquely humorous look on his face as he said, "seems Doc Knock, is knocked out," before he started laughing.

Haku couldn't help but laugh before getting Naruto's attention and directing it to something on a nearby wall.

"Incase moron named Knockout arrives, drop him in along with one of the allotted grenades…." Naruto muttered at the apparent directions as he opened a small panel to reveal several small pineapple-shaped objects. Haku opened another panel to reveal a purely water geyser and Naruto dropped him in along with the primed grenade in his hand, the pin in his team.

"Bottoms up." said Naruto slipping the grenade into one of the madman's back pockets and let go, quickly closed the opening. There was a muffled, BOOM! And a scream much like that of Goofy's from those cartoons Nero showed on times off.

"That takes care of that…." Said Naruto pulling the tracer off of Haku and destroyed it, "now let's find my family."

* * *

The final door opened without a problem and the current duo walked into a richly looking environment. Most of the flooring was unique looking tiles and little carpet. Naruto looked round for barely a moment before he flipped through several hand-seals before slamming his hand to the ground, saying loudly, "Oi… Ku-chan! We've arrived!"

There was an eruption of smoke, as it faded; it revealed a snow-white fox with dark blood-red tips on its ears and tail. However unlike a regular fox besides the odd coloring, was that her fur was thicker and appeared like that of a kimono with violet-tinted cyan momji leaves and was laced with chains made of gold. And finally she was the size of a deerhound he saw with the Inuzuka clan.

The moment the fox appeared, sitting, appearing to be docile, and eyes closed, which snapped open instantly and a yipping crow of, "KUSHI-CHAN!" and shot off like a rocket. Or tried to as her back paws, which was being her primary form of movement at the moment as her front paws, which were rather human hand-like, were occupied of grasping at empty air.

"Uh… Ku-chan," said Naruto causing the fox's head to look right at him, "less claw, more pad."

The fox looked down, before back up at Naruto saying a light, 'Oh!' and Naruto saw the claws retract. There was a cloud of dust, followed by the biggest, comedic sounding crash, that caused even Naruto and Haku to cringe. And it happened with the poor fox, barreling into the apparent kitchen.

"That hurt," came the fox's voice along with, "and I'm okay, thanks for asking."

Before Naruto could utter a word, there was a series of screaming sounds, like those of a rat being repeatedly startled and ticked off at once. The duo walked into the kitchen to see the fox plastered to a wall upside down, while the room appeared as if a tornado tore it apart and was being 'berated' by a small creature.

It stood the height of a 2 year-old child, and had a humanoid build, but had thick forearms due to patchwork gloves. It had blood-red tinted brown fur, but still had patches of sallow yellow-white skin like that of old paper, on its stomach, face, hands and feet. From the lower back, sprouted a cord-like tail that reminded Naruto oddly of a foot and a half long boa constrictor that ended in a trident-shaped tip. From the crown of the head and pointing up, grew a pair of pure obsidian-black bulls horns, which contrasted to presumed fact on other proportions that it appeared to be female. The ears were large and bat-like and they were twitching in a fashion some would equated to a select number as a sign of fury. What also stood out on it was the apron about its waist.

"Uh… Ku-chan?" said Naruto curiously getting the fox's and the creature's attention, "may I ask, what the supposedly female looking creature is supposed to be?"

"Her name is Kaoru," affirmed the fox, "and she's an ukobach."

"Oh," said Naruto as he pulled out a book on demonology and did a comparison, "accounts, witnesses, and images don't do the species justice. She's apparently much cuter looking as opposed to the contradicting and rather unappealing pictures I'm seeing."

The creature chirped and seemed to preen, and the fox looked at him saying, "Kaoru says, 'thank you for the compliment'."

"You're welcome," said Naruto with a bow before kneeling down to get closer to the ukobach's level, "and I was wondering if you know if the owners of this home will be back, I initially checked myself, but they are not hear?"

The ukobach tensed and barked and Ku translated, "Kaoru wants to know, what you want with them?"

"I merely wish to talk," said Naruto holding up his hands, "it's a matter of family."

"Are you also a descendant of Sparda-sama," translated Ku as the ukobach chattered away, "I've served his family for a long time, before he had me hide when Mundus caught up to him and Eva-sama, I felt extremely depressed until I ran into Kushina-sama and her daughter."

"Yes, I'm of Sparda's line," said Naruto, "and please don't say anything to them yet, but I'm Kushina's son."

"The one who died?" translated Ku as the ukobach examined Naruto from touching his face to combing and sniffing at his hair

"People as vile as demons lied to many people's faces, including my mom's," replied Naruto, "and just so she and my sister don't kill me, I'm going to pull a bit of a con…. Uh… Kaoru-san, what's that interesting smell?"

"Pizza!" cried Ku perking up as she caught the scent as well

"And we're not getting any unless we clean up her kitchen…." Said Naruto with a smirk causing mixed reactions, "fun thing about being a nephilim, right use of power and you can understand any demon. Although I can't quite get the syntax with scarecrows."

"_Impressive!_" said Kaoru in her language, "_although why do you want to understand scarecrows?_"

"It was an accident that I even discovered my little trick," said Naruto, "and are scarecrows really that insane or is it a natural part of their mindsets?"

"_Who knows?_" said Kaoru with a shrug

"Anyway clean up will be a snap," said Naruto creating a few clones, "just direct the clones and they'll straighten everything up the way you want it."

"_You're a saint!_" said Kaoru with tears in her eyes, "_think you can handle more than one of my specialty made pizzas?_"

"Depends," said Naruto, "and I don't mind variety."

"_Neither does Kushina and Hikari-sama!_" said Kaoru with a laugh

"Is that her name?" asked Naruto, "my sister?"

* * *

The ukobach nodded and promised to keep quiet until his 'con' was over, before getting to work on restoring her kitchen with the clones. After some time and enjoying of Kaoru's pizzas, Naruto found a close to match to ramen as his favorite food. The moment of that first bite at Ku's behest, there was an explosion of flavor that was a new experience for Naruto. After nine pizzas, Naruto, Ku and Haku decided to look about the place, to see what was there. And it was mere minutes in that Naruto just had a wild idea about a room devoted entirely to sweets and was listing off a number of them in his mind. And when he got to jellybeans, Ku let out a short but impressive burp, "Heh, I'll have whatever she's having!" Joked Naruto, mimicking the fox after turning to look at her with a slight grin: Ku burped in her throat causing her cheeks to puff out, before letting out belch. Naruto froze before turning around, his arms set in a gunslingers draw stance, a mock-stern look upon his face as he asked, "Are you challenging me?"

"Hmm… Maybe..." Said Ku innocently before yanking on one of the chains covering her body close to her neck, and unleashing a belching version of steam whistle

_'Game on!'_ Thought Naruto with a smirk as he cuffed the back of his head with his left hand and pantomimed catching something with his right as he burped, then clapped his left hand to his right elbow and swallowed the invisible object while burping at the same time and the pointed both of his index fingers at Ku. The fox rolled onto her right and pulled her tail unleashing a string of farts.

"Pull my finger," said Naruto daringly before, "uh-oh, too late!"

He mimed burping up something into his hand, traded it in his hands around his body with his hands before shaking it and finally swallowing it. The former blonde shifted his posture and said in a slightly strained voice, as a rumbling sound filled the room, "you're in trouble..."

And Ku responded with an "oh boy!"

Naruto pointed his right index finger skyward as he let out baritones of farts as he kept that pose. And when Ku thought he was done, he let out two more gunshot like ones and the farts kept coming. Little did Naruto and Ku know that Haku had gone ahead of them and was returning when she came upon the sight of the one sided "contest" and winced at the horrible smell, while the Nephilim and fox duo were laughing it up, completely oblivious that she showed up. Ku who was waving a hand in front of her face while laughing, before spotting Haku, "Uh, Naruto!" Said Ku with slight panic

"I'm not stopping till your fur's singed off!" Said Naruto

The young Nephilim did two exaggerated fist pumps, then kicked his right leg up slightly, before crouching slightly before thrusting his back end out, unleashing his largest one yet, making Haku wince again at the smell. Naruto finally looked around when he saw Ku shrug at something behind him, and he stood up straight his last fart sounding like car brakes screeching to a stop.

"We're. Here. To. See. Your. Family!" Said Haku giving a slightly stern look

"Yeah, Ku-chan!" Naruto barks at the fox, getting an affronted look

The fox huffed before using her tails to gather up the gas, which for some reason compacted into a floating green sphere and then shoved it up a nearby chimney. The group heard a door open and a pair of red-haired women walked in through a door that apparently no one noticed. The older of the two, an estimated 30 years old, dressed in a gold, robe-like shirt with a complimentary red phoenix-designed, white obi and black jean-like pants with traditional black ninja footwear. While the younger 'clone' of said, woman, and apparently the same age as Naruto, had on some kind of tank-top made of what may have been a ridiculously long emerald green scarf, which generously showed a lot of the girl's midriff and Hinata-class cleavage (just by eyeballing Naruto made a comparative measurement in his head). The girl also wore dark-blue, thigh-revealing hakama pants and similar ninja sandals.

The group and the two women stared at each other, tension in the air, before Naruto broke the silence, changing his voice slightly, "Kushina and Hikari Uzumaki?"

"Who wants to know?" Demanded the younger redhead, her face Naruto's with large and evil look and a larger hunting knife at his groin

"Big knife," Naruto almost squeaked, " not liking where it's pointing."

"If you don't want to wind up a eunuch, then tell me who you are and why are you here!" Said Hikari before glaring at Haku and Ku as well, "all of you..."

"KUSHI-CHAN!" Shouted Ku bowling the older woman over

"Ku-chan!" Groaned Naruto with a face palm, "wouldn't it have killed her to wait?"

"Do I know you?" Asked Kushina

"She and I crossed paths and kind of hit it off as friends," said Naruto, "she told me she was kind of a frienemy of yours and she wanted to see you, to become real friends."

"That sort of explains her," said Kushina petting the fox getting a purr out of her, "but who are you?"

"Uh… Habersham… Dante Habersham… III…." Said Naruto getting narrowed eyed look, "my parents were hung up on being related to Dante, the fact of physically looking like him didn't help.

"Well then Habersham-san…." Said Kushina coolly, "what bring you into _our_ home?"

"Have you received any messages from Sparda-Kousofu?" asked Naruto causing the women to stiffen, "because he asked me to come to you both about a person of interest."

"Who?" Kushina asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion

A photo popped into existence and floated in the air above her for a second and drifted gently before she caught it. Her eyes widened at the face on it, and motioned for Hikari to back away, and the girl did so reluctantly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Kushina holding up the photo and waving it slightly

"I wouldn't have risked life, limb… and my ass… to come pull some lame jest," protested Naruto getting a snicker from Ku, "because I have it on good authority that person is alive."

"How can my son be alive?" demanded Kushina causing Hikari to slowly grab the picture and look at it

"According to my sources aside from Sparda, elements unknown and of sinister nature, lied about the death of one Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto getting sharp looks from the two redheads, "was his last name supposed to be something else?"

"Not anymore," said Kushina, "since my husbands death and my son's faked one, I returned to my maiden name and gave it to Hikari as well."

"Is Nii-san supposed to be this dorky-looking?" asked Hikari, "I mean, why is he dressed in such an atrocious outfit?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him," said Naruto, "I must now be going, and before I forget," the former blonde pulls out a map with several markings on it, "on this map is his current location and as you can see he is currently not to far away."

"AHAA!" came a booming voice from the chimney, "THANKS TO THAT IDIOTIC NEPHILIM'S UNKNOWING AID AND THE TRACKING DATA FROM HIS DORMANT NEW ACQUAINTANCE, I'VE FINALLY TRACKED DOWN AN ENTRY POINT THAT SHALL GRANT ME THE CHANCE TO GET THE DROP ON THOSE TWO FINAL PIECES TO MY COLLECTION!"

"Well look-y that, it's Doc Knock," said Naruto as he moved to the Chimney and placed a bottle-rocket firework inside, "too bad for him, I'm the one who's getting the drop on his unsuspecting ass."

"I take it you've met the nutcase supreme?" asked Hikari

"Uppercut his face across the minefield away from this place, introduced his head to the frying pan trap and the front door, before finally launching him with a grenade in a geyser tube," said Naruto as he unwound the firework's fuse and slammed a metal plate over the entrance, "apparently can't take a hint and won't shut up."

"IT IS NOW TIME TO FULFILL MY LIFE LONG QUEST!" bellowed the mad doctor, causing soot to trickle down the chimney and popped the gas bubble that was still in there as he made his way down

Naruto lit the fuse and reinforced the plate with a spectral arm, and muttered in a carrying singsong voice "ho-ho-ho!"

The firework went flying and when it collided with the madman and the gas….

* * *

**Silvdra: there you go... uh, what's with the glares?**

**Naruto and Hinata: because you had me/Naruto-kun dance with another girl that isn't Hinata, what the hell happened to slowing things down?**

**Silvdra: would rather I had Naruto flirt with Haku?**

**Naruto: good thing you didn't, I suck at flirting with you at the wheel**

**Silvdra: oh, how you wound me so!**

**Kushina: although why did you go with Naruto pretending to be someone else when he first meets me and Hikari**

**Silvdra: what would you do if you saw someone who looks like Naruto, in his canon appearance?**

**Kushina: attack with the intent to kill... oh**

**Silvdra: My point exactly, now on that bombshell I'll see everyone again next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silvdra: ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages appropriate for this story, I have an announcement can't really wait until the end of this chapter**

**Naruto: what's up silvdra?**

**Silvdra: as I am about to get to it, I've been busy with a number of things and that as from this day on I'm going to be spacing my updates about every two weeks (perhaps longer) as I'm working on something else other than this story. And dividing my attention and mental resources for the two makes it difficult to write a full chapter once a week**

**Naruto: wow, that sounds serious, what this other thing about?**

**Silvdra: I'm not saying until the ball gets rolling, but it's a collaboration with another author**

**Naruto: Who?**

**Silvdra: Still not saying. Ladies! Disclaimer please.**

**Hinata, Hikari, Kushina, and Haku: Silvdra-zero does not own Naruto or Devil May Cry, Savvy**

**Lovinaelita: OI! that's my catchphrase, Savvy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_"I take it you've met the nutcase supreme?" asked Hikari_

_"Uppercut his face across the minefield away from this place, introduced his head to the frying pan trap and the front door, before finally launching him with a grenade in the geyser tube outside," said Naruto as he unwound the firework's fuse and slammed a metal plate over the entrance, "apparently can't take a hint and won't tone down or shut up."_

_"IT IS NOW TIME TO FULFILL MY LIFE LONG QUEST!" bellowed the mad doctor, causing soot to trickle down the chimney and popped the gas bubble that was still in there as he made his way down_

_Naruto lit the fuse and reinforced the plate with a spectral arm, and muttered in a carrying singsong voice "ho-ho-ho!"_

_The firework went flying and when it collided with the madman and the gas…._

* * *

**BOOM!**

The whole underground shook as the explosion went off with great magnitude and force, there was another goofy-ish scream mixed with rage and some amount of pain.

"I believe my work here is done," said Naruto pulling the plate back and dropping it elsewhere before turning to Kushina and Hikari, "would you mind telling me the safe way out of this place, because I doubt you can walk out that gauntlet as easily I passed through."

Kushina and Hikari obliged and led Naruto and Haku out of their home, the reason Ku wasn't included was because she returned to wherever she came from. And the exit turned out to be a tree, a few yards from the edge of the trap minefield.

"Now that, that's taken care of," said Naruto to Haku once Kushina and Hikari were well out of earshot, "would you like a ride back to wherever you want?"

"Ride, how?" Asked Haku, "I don't see any horses."

"I never said horses," replied Naruto as whipped out a scroll and unsealed what was in it, revealing another contraption, "motorcycles are more stylish."

"Motor… cycle?" said Haku with a raised eyebrow at the object

The strange contraption, in Haku's opinion, looked like nothing she had ever seen. The main structure, which had a soft, yet blocky appearance, was two feet off the ground thanks to one large and wide, disk-like wheel (made of some strange material) in the back and smaller more slimmer version in the front. Both of them were connected to these almost pentagonal, block-like objects that acted like intermediaries. What seemed like a steering apparatus was attached to the front 'block' through some kind of aesthetic casing made of three over lapping V-shaped parts that sat between the steering and the wheel. There was some kind of seat that reminded Haku of a saddle and it looked like it could hold one, maybe two people and it had some kind of back that had some kind of flat-ish triangular spike that was angled over the back wheel. And parallel under said spike on either side were a pair of tubes that were twice the size of her arm and had a series of holes near the ends away from the main body of the object.

Naruto walked over to the object swung his leg over and sat on the seat, before looking at Haku almost expectantly, "well?" he said, "are you getting on or not?"

Haku had some reservations before she gingerly got on behind the starlight-haired teen and gripped his jacket where his lower ribs would be.

"You might want to find a better grip," suggested Naruto as he revved up the engine getting a roaring sound that seemed almost similar to a blender on super-charged and chewing something up to add a slight grumbling baritone, "because this baby can put on some speed."

* * *

Not believing him, Haku didn't do so until the vehicle took off in a jarring fashion, where the front wheel left the ground for almost a minute. Haku nearly screamed before her arms snapped around Naruto's chest nearly breaking some of his ribs. When the front wheel touched the ground again, was when Haku opened her eyes as she watched the scenery fly by, the wind whipping her hair like a flag.

It wasn't until later that Haku spotted a familiar place when she signaled to Naruto to stop and he pulled over. Haku almost shakily got off the motorcycle and stretched and froze when she her flesh hitting flesh and she saw Naruto looking away with some 'aid' from the fist that was keeping his head in position. This caused the girl to smile slightly before she said goodbye to Naruto and seemingly glided away, before the now re-disguised Naruto took off again. It took a couple more hours before Naruto pulled up in front of Tazuna's house. There were a lot of questions fired at him, and he dodged around them with the most plausible lies he had on hand, although he saw Hinata looking at him with skepticism, thus he could have slapped himself because he had just remembered then and there about the girl's Byakugan and saw through his little ruse. But nonetheless he was thankful she didn't call him out on his lies and things quieted down for now, until something happened the next day.

While everyone were sitting quietly at the table for something of a bit of a subdued breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Naruto's eyes widened, almost unnoticeably, as he had sensed the two distinct chakra signatures and they arrived far too fast.

'_They're here faster than I first thought_' Thought Naruto as Tsunami went and opened the door, '_well, here goes nothing…._'

"Hello?" said Tsunami, "may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if this was the home of one Tazuna-san?" came Kushina's voice and Kakashi stiffened, as he had not heard that voice in a long, long time

"It is," said Tsunami, "may I ask why you are here?"

"I was told by someone about a person of interest that caught my attention," said Kushina, "and that particular person was staying here. So my daughter and I decided to come and see him."

"May I ask who this person is?" asked Tsunami as she let the two in after seeing the sincerity in the older redhead's eyes

"Hey there…." Said Sasuke smoothly appearing as if teleporting in front of Hikari before putting an arm around her shoulders, "maybe I'm the person you are interested in, maybe we can get to know each other better? See if we're a match…."

Hikari smiled before Sasuke was flipped upside down onto his head and the redhead girl delivered vicious karate chop that caused the Uchiha to scream in a soprano voice that caused the windows to shake. There was a pregnant silence before Naruto busted up laughing and fell out of his seat.

"Oh that… was great!" he said when he paused to catch his breath, "that was… legendary…. Sasuke Uchiha, world's greatest emo-prick and worst womanizer hit where it hurts the most…. I just love it!" and devolved into a fresh wave of laughter

"You did this Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata looking over at the huddled form of Sasuke as he clutched the area between his legs, "how?"

"Some genjutsu seals," said Naruto after finally stopping himself from laughing, "they were set so that when the Emo-ness saw a pretty girl, other than you, he'd try and woo her in the worst way possible. The results were better than I imagined."

"So your name's Naruto…." Said Kushina in a level voice as Hikari partially glared at the 'blonde'

"Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto picking himself off the floor, "what off it?"

"That wasn't very nice Nii-san!" said Hikari before Kushina could speak causing a differently profound amount of silence

When Naruto did speak again his intelligent answer was, "say what now?" before he looked at Kushina and asked, "Who are you?"

"Since my Hikari blurted it out," said Kushina casting a glance at the girl before looking at Naruto almost hesitantly, "my name is Kushina Uzumaki, Hikari and I, are your sister and mother…."

The silence returned for but a minute and Naruto, his face holding a look of shock, toppled backwards, stiff as a board with a heavy thump. No one said anything until one unexpected voice said, "Naruto-kun, why are you acting like you fainted?"

"How the hell did you tell?" asked Naruto only his mouth moving as his eyes flicked to Hinata

"I saw your left hand twitch as if to curl into a fist," said Hinata, "that's your usual tell, when you've hurt yourself."

"I'm apparently not giving you enough credit." Said Naruto propping himself up on his elbows while grinning slightly

"Even less so when you ran off to draw fire from one of your shadow clones," said Hinata getting scandalized looks, "going by what's happening now, you used the clone as a cover to sneak off to possibly meet with your supposed mother and sister…."

"What do you mean supposed?" demanded Hikari, "if you gave him hair like moms he'd look a great deal like me and her."

"That still isn't enough proof!" snapped Hinata

"They are actually telling the truth Hinata-chan," said Naruto slipping into his Habersham voice causing the two Uzumaki women to look at him with wide eyes, "surprise."

"Wait… then that means… that guy calling himself Habersham… was…." Said Hikari realization dawn on hers and Kushina's faces as a Cheshire-grinning Naruto altered his henge to show his real appearance for a minute before fixing it, save for the clothing, which stayed

"What would you have done if I showed up out of blue appearing as I do now?" asked Naruto, going back to his real voice, and still grinning

"B-b-b-but…." Said Hikari before she started gibbering incomprehensibly, before she bowled Naruto over and started bawling into his chest

"There, there," said Naruto as he embraced his younger sister, "its alright…."

"Naruto…." Said Kushina apprehensively as she moved closer to her son

"It's fine Kaa-san," said Naruto, as he got off the ground and helped a calmed down Hikari up, "I wasn't lying about where my info on you and Hikari-chan came from. Besides, would you have believed me?"

"I suppose not…." Said Kushina looking a bit ashamed with her head bowed, before Naruto suddenly hugged her startling the woman, then tears started flowing from her eyes

"Wait a moment," said Sakura, "if you're Naruto's mom and sister, then why weren't you there for him?"

"Because someone decided to tell my mom that I was dead," said Naruto giving the girl a flat look while still hugging his mom who was silently weeping on his shoulder, "and unable to take the grief she left with my sister. She thought I was dead for the past 13 years."

"Uh… Kaa-san," said Hikari as she looked about a bit, "didn't you tell me once that most if not all genin teams consists of three genin? Because I count four…."

"My team was a test case for Konoha to see if up-ing the numbers on a genin team might decrease the recent mortality rates," said Naruto with a deadpan look and tone, "my team wound up to be the unfortunate one, well Hinata-chan and I were unfortunate enough to wind up on this team."

"Why?" asked Kushina

"Because Hinata-chan and I are stuck with a lame runt of an Uchiha and his useless lapdog of a fangirl," said Naruto, "worse to boot, Kakashi-sensei isn't living up to much of a standard if his chronic tardiness is anything to go by."

"Kakashi?" said Kushina with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the Jonin who was paling under his mask and trying to hide behind his book, "Kakashi-kun?"

"You know him?" asked Naruto

"Yes, he was a friend of the family, before you were born…." Said Kushina still staring at the man who looked like he was trying to act as if he wasn't even there; "I suppose a little catching up is order later."

"Agreed," said Naruto, "now my biggest problem is dealing with Zabuza when he makes his come back."

"Zabuza?" said Kushina, "what's he done this time?"

"You know Zabuza?" asked Hinata

"Offer him and his companions temporary sanctuary until they recovered from some scrape they got out off," said Kushina, "why, what's going on?"

"Well a crook by the name of Gato hired him to kill Tazuna-san," said Naruto, "apparently after Tazuna left to hire a team of Shinobi for protection, and just so happens my team got the mission."

"And what did you mean by worry about Zabuza?" asked Kushina, "Surely you all were trained enough to-"

"Sorry, but Hinata-chan and I are self-taught enough to face people of high chunin in caliber," said Naruto cutting his mother off, "the emo-Uchiha and his pink-haired lapdog are the only ones who can't are lacking."

"Kakashi-kun…." Said Kushina so sweetly it had Hinata scurrying to hide behind Naruto who had taken refuge in a hole outside the front door, "what have you been teaching your team."

"Teamwork and tree-walking!" Naruto called out as he sunk out of the sight further into the hole

'_Traitor!_' thought Kakashi before a sign popped out saying 'how can I betray a tardy man while telling the truth?'

"Time for that little bit of catching up…." said Kushina grabbing a now panicking Kakashi by the back of his collar, while Hikari was waving a white handkerchief at the man before wiping away nonexistent tears

* * *

All of Wave (including Gato and his cronies) spent the next three hours hiding in fear as earthquake-like tremors hit the island country with savage ferocity and were punctuated by screams, shouts, and the disfigurement of limbs to unnatural ends. When everything quieted down Naruto, Hikari and Hinata were chatting animatedly as they walked away from the house, not eager to provoke a fuming Kushina who was glaring at the twisted, disfigured lump of meat that was once Kakashi Hatake, a black aura hovering about her that was warding off anyone sane enough to stay away.

"So Hikari," said Naruto as the trio arrived at a beach not too far from Tazuna's, "how did you and Kaa-san get here so fast? It took me hours by my new bike."

"I flew us both here," said Hikari, causing Naruto pause in setting up a couple of tents to give her a look, "it's one of my abilities, okay."

"One of your abilities as a descendant of Sparda?" asked Hinata causing Naruto's twin sister to freeze, "I'm a Nephilim as well; my ancestor was named Angelina."

"The Were-Cat Archer?" said Hikari

"Yep," Said Hinata revealing her real appearance, while Naruto resumed his, "I would have remained human if it wasn't for Naruto-kun."

"Really?" said Hikari, "how?"

"I was a little unaccustomed to using firearms, even with my devil Bringer," said Naruto having finished with the tents and changed into black swim trunks with dark red-orange strips down the sides, both Hinata and Hikari blushed at the sight of him, before looks of surprise took over, "something like cross interference from my regeneration and a spark of the energy Sparda-Kousofu used to awaken my Nephilim nature, sparked up inside Hinata-chan and she awakened at a slow pace than I did…. What's with the looks?"

Hikari and Hinata motioned to Naruto's arms and he looked down at them both only for his eyebrows to arch in surprise. The ruby 'material' that made up his right arm had transitioned back to the human-like quality it originally had while the plates that made up the organic 'armor' had gained the red as part of the underside although it was hard almost impossible to see, except for the edges. And what's more the same kind of 'armor' was developing onto his left as well. It was just the upper bicep and wrist at the moment.

"Well look at that…." Said Naruto looking comparatively at his arms

"When did that happen Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata examining her love's arm

"I have no idea," said Naruto, "but this may be advantageous at some point if it has the same abilities as my right arm."

"I always found that type of arm to be rather hot," said Hikari after apparently changing into a red slingshot bikini that was decent on the bottom part, but became increasingly thin until it reached her neck, save for her breasts, which were decently covered, "add in you're going to have two makes it even more hot."

"Do you know how off that sounds?" asked Naruto before his eyes narrowed, "and when did your hair change?"

"Huh?" said Hikari with a cute tilt of her head, "what do you mean nii-san?"

"Don't play cute with me young lady!" Naruto almost snarled, "don't tell me you've been introduced to a video game called Bayonetta, in any point in time?"

"Maybe… when uncle Nero visited one time…" said Hikari innocently, "how did you know about me and Kaa-san-?"

"Kaa-san can do it to?" Naruto demanded, almost shouting causing Hikari to jump and blush, "the only reason I know; is because Hinata-chan can do it as well."

"Really?" asked Hikari, before spotting Hinata clothing slowly waver and shift until she was dressed in a similar slingshot except it was shoelace thin except for where it counted on her breasts and lower regions, not only that, but the amount of hair she had, almost doubled forcing the girl to tie up her hair into a loose braid

"Really," said Naruto face-palming, "that explains quite a bit, when Ku-chan and I visited yours and Kaa-san's place."

"Who's Ku-chan?" asked Hinata, causing Hikari to mimic her inquisitive look

Naruto flipped through several hand-signs before summoning the fox again and the moment she was out she pounced on Hikari, attempting to hug the stuffing out of her while licking her face.

"Ku-chan…." Groaned Naruto before he yanked the fox off the poor girl by the scruff of her neck, "I told you to stop it."

"Sorry." Said Ku meekly

"Oh…." said Hikari, "that Ku… what does Ku stand for?"

"Ku's not her full, real name," said Naruto, "this childish old minx won't tell me, so far of what I guessed her name to be is Kura and that's about it."

"Wait old?" said Hikari, "how old is she?"

"Older than everyone currently in Tazuna's house combined," said Naruto causing the vulpine summon to glare viciously at him flexing one of her claws as if tempted to take a swipe at him, "and not even making a dent. And Ku-chan, scratch me, and I'll toss you in the ocean before giving you a bath with that one particular brush you _love_ so much."

"You wouldn't?" said Ku stiffening

"I would!" replied Naruto emotionlessly

"Please, please, oh please! Anything, but a bath and _THAT_!" begged the fox sobbing almost pathetically

"Then behave…." Said Naruto with a tone of finality

"Ku-chan, behave now!" said the fox in a mechanically, cutesy fashion before Naruto set her down

"By the way nii-san," said Hikari, "how did you know about Bayonetta?"

"Uncle Nero," said Naruto, "he introduced it to Hinata since the main protagonist was a sexy witch. And after witnessing Hinata mimic that little trick with the hair I got curious, while it was amazing it gave me reason to not always look at angels in a purely good light."

"I see..." Said Hikari

"Still going to explain how you can fly?" Naruto semi-stated/asked

"Of course." Said Hikari

* * *

Naruto and Hinata watched as two pairs of wings made of the same 'solid' energy that Naruto's spectral arm was made of although they had a more flesh and feather look to them. The upper pair looked like fusions of the wings belonging to a wire-tailed swallow and a peregrine falcon; if he remembered his plumages and wing structures correctly from that book on ornithology he filched from one of those whimsical rich fools. The lower pair looked like they belonged to a hummingbird; and of a species that currently was escaping him at the moment, although the coloring was a transitioning mix between a slate-gray and dark blue color that reminded Naruto of sapphires. Now the one thing both wings had in common is that every other feather on the back edge of the wings was longer than the others and bore a similar appearance to a foot of Halo's blade with the tip and those particular feathers were also colored more of indigo-ish amethyst color.

"Wow," Said Naruto, as he moved closer to examine them, "they are amazing."

"Thanks," said Hikari, "they were the one good thing that after being possessed by a succubus."

"What?" Said Naruto slightly stunned

"It happened when I was about 5," said Hikari, "an avian-chimera succubus tried possessing me because of my innate amount of power despite not awakening. Don't know what happened, but mom hit me with some kind of seal that destroyed the demon, but the 'scars' of that possession turned into my wings. They became a major asset for Kaa-san and I before you returned to our lives Nii-san."

"And I don't intend on leaving your lives anytime soon," said Naruto embracing his younger sister who looked as if she was about to cry, "that's a promise, that I'll die, before breaking."

"How adorable!" came an older woman's voice squealing like a girl who spotted something cute and gave a rather girlish giggle

Naruto and Hikari jumped apart and turned to see Kushina draped over Hinata, with a gently over the girl's mouth.

"What's the hell Kaa-san?" Shouted Naruto

"Now, now," said Kushina waving a dismissive hand, "can't a mother enjoy watching a reunion embrace between her children?"

"Speaking of embraces," said Naruto keeping the smirk on his face as innocent as possible, "I didn't give you one yet… have I?"

"U-u-uh… no…." said Kushina sounding rather nervous

"What's wrong Kaa-san?" asked Naruto smiling innocently although with his eyes closed and a strange re-emergence of his whisker marks he had quite a mischievous vulpine look that didn't put anyone at ease

Before Kushina could come up with an excuse Naruto swiftly drew her into a rather warm hug, the poor woman felt like crying because her son was hugging her and it made it seem like all those years grieving and worrying about what ifs were merely nothing, but flies that were easily ignored. Naruto drew away after giving Kushina a small peck on the cheek before lying down to tan on one of the several laid out towels, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Kushina felt great happiness and renewed sensations like how good the ocean breeze felt good on her skin…. Wait a moment she hadn't changed her clothes yet…. She looked down and paled drastically, before looking at the mortified and blushing duo of Hikari and Hinata. Kushina's scream rent the air causing anyone of faint hearts to have heart attacks (good thing Tazuna wasn't among them) before trying to regain some amount of modesty with her hands and arms before seeing a sign in front of one of the tents saying 'swimsuits in here'. She bolted almost as fast as the fame Yondaime with his famous Hiraishin Jutsu and dove into the tent, and was instantly hit by a wave of cold and wetness.

"ACK! COLD!" Kushina screamed and Naruto busted laughing drawing curious looks from Hikari and Hinata

"AH-HAHA, I still got it!" crowed Naruto not moving an inch from his spot as a disgruntled and soaked Kushina dressed in a regular and moderately modest, white-violet, tie-dyed bikini with the bottom having an attached skirt

"Nii-san?" said Hikari questioningly

"I was worried that I was losing my touch at pranking," said Naruto, "but I can clearly see there was nothing to worry about-. Hey, why do I smell pizza? Especially Kaoru's specific kind."

"How do you know about Kaoru and her cooking?" asked Hikari

"Well when I went to get you and Kaa-san, Ku-chan became overexcited and barreled haphazardly into the kitchen," said Naruto chuckling when said fox looked meekly ashamed and dejected, "I had some shadow clones help her clean up and she treated us to some pizza."

"I see," said Hikari, "well judging by that smell, I'd say its Kaoru-san's Ocean-Side Special, and a really rare treat too."

Hikari kicked off the ground and there was a whirling sound that emitted itself from her wings as she glided in the air over to one of the other tents. Naruto and Hinata followed at about the same pace as the hovering girl, with Naruto looking at her in an observing fashion.

"Interesting," said Naruto, "your wings are oscillating and moving in an almost unseen fashion that they seem to create some kind of 'pocket updraft' that enables to you to hover as you are doing now and depending on the position and motion of the wings help determine any manner of movement and speed."

"Clever observation Nii-san," said Hikari, "it took me a while just to understand the mechanics of regular bird wings, including those of a humming bird. So I decided to experiment; it drove Kaa-san nuts at night, when I'd spend the late hours attempting to get off the ground without moving around."

"What's the fastest you've gone while flying?" asked Naruto

"I have no idea," said Hikari, "but I been able to go anyplace like from Suna to Kumo for a short while before returning home for lunch. Ha, such fun memories…."

"That would explain how you arrived at Tazuna's faster than I expected," said Naruto, "about nearly panicked from the surprise of it and almost blew up my act before you've reached the door."

* * *

Over the next few days the mother and sister took turns bonding with Naruto and at times Hinata, while guarding Tazuna during his work hours, leaving Kakashi to train his remaining students following a lesson plan set by Kushina.

While things were relatively calm, it was ruined one day, when Naruto woke up to find Hinata, Hikari and Kushina in his bed with him. While they were still clothed it didn't stop Naruto from screaming and causing a scene. Naruto chewed them all out until they fessed up it was Kushina and Hikari's idea of a prank for the beach incident. And Naruto countered with how a proper mother was supposed to know when some things were really bad ideas and imitating a video game character in terms of dressing. All three protested that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Wouldn't be a problem!" Naruto guffawed, "are you kidding me? A small distraction and a small pulse of foreign chakra from another person can easily disrupt the technique; leaving the user in their birthday suit for an unknown amount of time. How the hell does that constitute as; 'wouldn't be a problem'?"

Needless to say that all three had to concede the point and spent some time hold up elsewhere in the house working on removing the flaws in the technique and it resulted in some seals that used as much chakra as a basic clone to maintain it.

* * *

**Silvdra: not exactly what I would call slapstick comedy, Silvdra-style**

**Naruto: there wasn't much comedy in there at all! and why the hell did you make me prank my mom?**

**Silvdra: thought it'd be a different change up, since some (shall not be name) readers say i'm not being serious enough with this story and I'm like the funny guy everyone enjoys hearing until his constant joking around becomes irritating**

**Naruto: so what; this chapter is going to be one last laugh until later?**

**Silvdra: *shrugs* who knows, and so on that bombshell that's it for tonight so long everybody**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silvdra: hey everyone sorry for any inconvenient delays**

**Naruto: where have you been Silvdra?**

**Silvdra: despite what people may think I do have a life outside of Fanfiction**

**Naruto: and what, it's taking up your time and energy to write?**

**Silvdra: that about sums it up**

**Naruto: oh...**

**Silvdra: disclaimer please**

**Naruto: Silvdra-zero does not own the franchises of Naruto or Devil May Cry**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_While things were relatively calm, it was ruined one day, when Naruto woke up to find Hinata, Hikari and Kushina in his bed with him. While they were still clothed it didn't stop Naruto from screaming and causing a scene. Naruto chewed them all out until they fessed up it was Kushina and Hikari's idea of a prank for the beach incident. And Naruto countered with how a proper mother was supposed to know when some things were really bad ideas and imitating a video game character in terms of dressing. All three protested that it wouldn't be a problem._

"_Wouldn't be a problem!" Naruto guffawed, "are you kidding me? A small distraction and a small pulse of foreign chakra from another person can easily disrupt the technique; leaving the user in their birthday suit for an unknown amount of time. How the hell does that constitute as; 'wouldn't be a problem'?"_

_Needless to say that all three had to concede the point and spent some time hold up elsewhere in the house working on removing the flaws in the technique and it resulted in some seals that used as much chakra as a basic clone to maintain._

* * *

While those three were doing that Naruto used clones to help Tazuna out when it was needed and to scout out various parts of the area, looking for ambush zones, prime trap locations, and look out spots for the clones to man. The reason for this was due to him running into Haku again, or rather he spotted Haku and followed her until he saw her meet up with Zabuza and two others. He wasn't really concerned about the ninja although it did upset him slightly that Haku was an enemy, although if he played things out right, then she won't be in the end.

Naruto didn't know why but he slept in for some reason and only awoke when he sensed the shockwaves of the explosives he had set for the booby traps. He was up and dressed and out of the house in a split second, only to come face to face with a pair of punk-looking samurai wannabes and behind them, collapsed on the ground, was the two ninja that were with Zabuza and Haku.

"I see you got past those traps rather easily." Quipped Naruto as if speaking casually about the weather

"When anticipating booby traps," said the one on Naruto's right, "send the boobs in first."

"You really shouldn't be talking about yourselves like that," said Naruto with mock-concern in his voice, "one would think you may suicidal tendencies…."

"What was that?" barked the second one before both drew their swords

Naruto simply whistled as before moving his right foot back a couple inches and pressed down with an audible click. There was a snap followed by two squishing sounds and both wannabes wound up eating dirt as they hunched over clutching between their legs. They tried to get up again but were in too much pain to notice before their worlds went black, thanks to a pair of separate, but solid kicks from Naruto.

"I suggest you two pull out of this job," said Naruto to the two ninja that were being held by a pair of clones giving them both a full nelson, a move belonging to an old grappling style called wrestling, "working for crooks like Gato are easy guarantees to earn a stab in the back."

"After being blown up during a simple intercept our luck hit rock bottom," said the first ninja who Naruto recognized thanks to a bingo book as Meizu, "we've been nothing, but trap trigger bait and we can't stand it anymore… we hoped by playing possum, you'd drop your guard enough for us to grab a hostage."

"But we yield," replied the second one, Gozu, "we've had enough, we don't care if we wind up in prison, but don't subject us to anymore traps, especially the exploding ones…."

"Fine," said Naruto, "since you're here, that must mean Zabuza has begun his assault?"

"Yeah," said Meizu, "and we don't have any excuses other than we need the money for the revolutionist movement."

"I see," said Naruto making over a dozen more clones, "cooperate and you may live, along with Zabuza and Haku-chan."

"How did you know about Haku?" demanded Gozu

"I spotted her some time ago and followed," replied Naruto, "then I saw her meet up with you two and Zabuza."

"You must be the guy, she was lightly la-la over," said Meizu, "one day when she came back after going with that nutcase Knockout, she had a flushed look and had a dazed attitude. Long story short when she got her head on straight she wouldn't stop talking about some kid dressed like you are and how amazing you were. She did not shut up about how you pretty much saved her, Kushina and Hikari from that nutcase."

"As much as I want to continue badmouthing Doc Knock," said Naruto sensing something that put a slight amount of dread into him, "I'll be going now, behave, otherwise I believe my mom will have some words with along with Zabuza."

"Your mom?" questioned the demon brothers

"Kushina Uzumaki…." Said Naruto before running off at sub-sonic speeds just as the two screamed 'WHAT!' in disbelief

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were having a really rotten time as they engaged Haku in a fight, they attempted blindsides and pincers at the start, but they were just as quickly outwitted right out of the gate. The whole fiasco resulted from the moment, they, Hikari and Kakashi, arrived at the bridge with Tazuna. All five had left Kushina and Naruto behind because Hikari tried and got no results from either. When they arrived they found most of the workers on the ground, badly injured or unconscious. Moments later Zabuza and Haku showed up raring to go, more like Zabuza was out for blood namely Naruto's, while Haku stood by, grateful her mask hid her confliction-ridden face.

Currently in real time Sasuke and Sakura, were trying to think of a strategy to draw Haku out, when there was an explosion of smoke, which soon revealed the forms of Kushina and Naruto in rather heroic poses.

"Someone in need of back up?" Asked Naruto coolly and mockingly looking in Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura's direction

"Kushina-san?" Said Zabuza in a confused voice before he spotted Hikari next to Hinata and Tazuna, "uh-oh..."

"That about sums up your position," said Naruto before looking at his mom, "hey kaa-san, I'm going to help out Sasuke and Sakura. Don't kill Zabuza until I get a crack at him, he totally owes me a rematch."

"Okay Sochi-kun!" Said a chipper Kushina while the attitude didn't reach her eyes, "I'll do what I can to keep him moderately intact enough."

"Wait a minute..." Said Zabuza looking between the three Uzumaki, " that blonde kid is your son?"

"Yes." Said Kushina simply

"That explains why he kicked my ass the first time..." Said Zabuza as he used his sword to force Kakashi back only for Kushina to join in, "he's just as sadistic and merciless as you are."

Sasuke, Sakura and Haku watched the exchange with mixed reactions. The two Konoha genin were about to get back into action when things suddenly blacked out.

"Now that these two are taking a nap…." Said Naruto clapping his hands as if removing dust from them and then looked up at the only image of Haku among the mirrors, "any way Haku-chan, I must say I'm rather upset that you're working with Zabuza, although I'm willing to hear you out about it…."

* * *

Needless to say Haku was surprised and guilt-ridden, so much so she emerged from the mirror she was 'standing in' and landing gracefully. Naruto held up a finger as the sign for one moment before picking up the limp for of Sasuke. He then dropped kicked the unconscious Uchiha out of the dome, with his foot catching the black-haired boy right between the legs, the end result was Sasuke landing unceremoniously next to Hikari, Hinata and Tazuna. And if that didn't wake the boy up it was when Naruto pressed something on Sakura's back and she went ramrod straight that it did. Because when Naruto picked up the unusually stiff girl, he chucked her like a javelin and she crashed forehead first into the Uchiha's groin, earning a unique scream from the boy scaring the hell out of everyone before Hikari kicked him hard in the back of the head creating a very compromising looking picture.

"I really wish I didn't see that," said Naruto turning his attention back to Haku, "anyway Haku-chan…."

For a short while Haku talked about her past before meeting Zabuza and Naruto couldn't help, but sympathize with her. When Haku was done, Naruto told her about his life in Konoha before his awakening, how some idiot convince the Hokage to create a 4-genin team and they seriously screwed up some of the more well-functioning teams.

"You know, if we had met under different circumstances…." said Naruto leaving it hanging

"Do you think someone is finding it suspicious we aren't fighting?" asked Haku sounding innocent

"I suppose so…." Said Naruto, "why?"

"I still kind of owe you for that face plant into my breasts and breaking my favorite set of bindings," said Haku in a very sultry and silky tone of voice, "among other things."

"Mercy…." Said Naruto with a nervous chuckle

"Not happening." Said Haku sweetly as she returned to inside her mirrors and started raining down senbon down on Naruto

Naruto slammed his palm to his hip and was dancing away to a blaring song that stopped everyone outside the dome, cold, in order to glance at the source with dubious expressions. Haku became more and more irritated as Naruto avoided her senbon with uncanny ease and a smug smile whenever she unleashes a fresh wave of them. In a flash of the accumulated irritation Haku summoned a razor sharp icicle in Naruto's path and at a very unpleasant height. Naruto saw this and jumped over the icicle with an 'aha!' before a fist made of ice sucker punched him sending him barreling into one of the mirrors with a crack.

"Okay…." Said Naruto to himself, while also peeling himself off the mirror, "I should really stop playing around, because I'm either, seriously pissing her off or Haku-chan's time of the month."

"I heard that!" said a voice of righteous feminine fury behind Naruto and the former blonde found himself flying to the center of the space created by the dome with a hailstorm of senbon flying towards him.

"Tornado!" shouted Naruto summoning the two shuriken and spun in place, when he righted himself and landed, becoming a literal tornado, causing every needle to be deflected or destroyed

"Buy in!" Naruto threw one of the shuriken at one of the many images of Haku and wound up catching the young woman and dragging her to him. Haku attempted to regain her bearings and recover from the surprise only to wind up on the receiving end of a vicious Headbutt from Naruto. The force of the impact almost knocked her out, but she some how remained conscious, only for her mask to shatter. Haku was about to comment when Naruto put a hand to his forehead with a groan, which almost made the young woman giggle despite her seemingly apparent defeat.

"Definitely not one of my best ideas," said Naruto still holding his head with one hand, "although any alternatives I may have thought up, would have been under overkill-class lethal."

* * *

Haku didn't have chance to respond when she and Naruto heard a series of sounds similar to that of bird calls, but it had a more electrified tone behind it. Haku's sixth sense when it came to the one person she cared about that trumped Naruto at the moment, was screaming at her to the point of taking action. Naruto was stunned when Haku acted instantly, leaving an afterimage that left him dumbfounded, and it added to the pause when his curiosity got the better of him. Putting two and two together, Naruto's eyes widened as he punched his way out of the dome with a spectral arm. However too late there was a squishing crunch as if something was forced through the chest of a living being, Naruto saw red for a brief second as he threw an arm forward.

Kakashi was ready to finish Zabuza, disregarding Kushina's protests as he surged forward. However out of nowhere the person he figured was the pseudo-hunter got between him and his intended target. He didn't have time to change the trajectory of his attack no did some part of him want to stop. His attack struck, punching a vicious hole through the fake hunter and to his surprise when the 'boy's chest suddenly developed into something else. He and Zabuza didn't have time to say or act when something pale-blue, translucent and traveling at speeds to fast for them barreled into the side of Kakashi's head forcing him away from the now apparent girl along with dislodging the man's hand.

Zabuza didn't have time to register his shock when a blue of yellow skidded across the ground and intercepted the falling Haku before she hit the ground. The rogue saw it was the same boy that had ready fought him with extreme ease, but with a different appearance. He was not able to voice anything when he saw something on the young man's back glow and a something seemed to surge from it and into Haku's body.

"Come on!" Naruto growled as he force-fed his dual ethereal chakras into Haku's body in messy attempt at a medical ninjutsu, and it was working as well as the wound was rapidly closing

"Come on! Come on! Don't die on me!" Naruto almost shouted, "don't die on me Haku, I'm not going to lose a friend, especially one I just made, like you!"

The excess of the energy Naruto was pumping into her, caused Haku's body to glow as it started to condense and build, causing Naruto to stop. The energy kept building and building causing all those who were capable of sensing chakra to feel it.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto as he dropped Haku, grabbed Kushina and Zabuza before pulling out several dozen metal panels like the ones he used in Kushina and Hikari's underground home, "fire in the hole!"

As soon as Naruto shouted that there was a concussive blast that blew away the mist conjured by Zabuza. The blast's aftermath tore away the panels from Naruto's grip and the former blonde looked at where Haku was and had to punch himself in the face to look away.

The energy and its release had blasted Haku's clothing from her body as it began changing. Her skin tanned almost drastically, but not to the point that she would be mistaken of being a native from the land of lightning, while gaining a pronounced pale-blue tint that glinted like a sheen seen on scales. From her mid-thighs down her legs fused together forming into a tail reminiscent of a shark's. From the same point and on the front of her thighs grew another pair of fins that matched the pair of long wing-like tentacles that quickly sprouted from her shoulder blades and seemed to possibly be very much like a set of dorsal fins. Those two sets also glowed misty-white and seemed to be keeping the girl airborne. Next growing from under her light brown hair on the sides of her head was a set of spiraling onyx-colored horns that arced forward ending at the same level as her chin and when seen from a different angle, looked more like semi-circles or part of the curve seen on certain eyes.

The mist that was banished by the blast caused the energy swiftly returned and enveloped the young woman, obscuring her from view. When it vanished the young woman was shown to be 'clothed' in some kind of glittering light-armor-like outfit consisting of a tight skirt, chest piece, shoulder and bracers (use the armor of Tia Harribel's Resurrección form as the base and you got it) that somehow produced a decent amount of modesty. The glow on the fins that kept the girl in the air vanished and she landed in Naruto's outstretched arms and the descendant of Sparda felt the armor and realized it was made of ice. Naruto gently set her down and checked to see if she was still alive and sighed with relief at the steady and strong pulse he felt from the veins on her neck. Curiously, Naruto turned Haku slightly to get a good look at her back and saw a crest different from the one of his family and Hinata's. It looked like the rolls of a set of waves forming a kind of heart, which was then flanked by three arrowhead-like spikes on either side.

"Huh, so that's the mark of Armaros's family line." Said Naruto

"Which is going to become my person pet once I'm down with my business here." Said an unfamiliar voice and all eyes turned to the source

The speaker was a short and squat man in a business suit and was flanked by an assortment of riff-raff that would better behind bars.

"Gato!" said Zabuza, "what are you doing here?"

"Came to take care of things myself," said Gato, "not only that, but also collect your head for its price, which is all it's worth, since you've failed to kill one lousy bridge builder."

"You swine!" roared Zabuza fighting to move although he was in no shape to fight

"Coming from trash like you, I'll take that as a compliment," said Gato, "because once I'm done here, I'll finally be living high on the hog enjoying my life to fullest. And a good way to start will definitely be me taking all these scrumptious young women and breaking them to become my own person toys- *slash*"

* * *

Gato's little rant while his face contorted to something disgustingly perverse was cut off as the man was split down the middle from head to groin and both halves fell away from each other. Before Gato's men could react the man's corpse and said men were instantly reduced to ashes by a sudden pillar of fire. The eyes that were still conscious looked to Naruto who appeared confused.

"I didn't do that." He protested

"Of course," said a familiar oily voice, as Knockout appeared from behind the pillar when it vanished, "how can immature Nephilim like you, be that capable?"

"Hey, Doc Knock!" said Naruto waving jovially with his right hand before the hand snapped to Halo and drew it and point the sword at the 'man', "if that is your real name."

"When did you figure it out?" asked Knockout

"Most people who know about Nephilim are occultists and conspiracy addicts long dead," said Naruto, "I've got plenty of ears around to pick up on chatter like that. So far you're the only one who's ever spoken in the open. So that means you are either an angel, a demon or somewhere between that is not a Nephilim, because as a rather excessively borderline to complete extinction race, there is no way a Nephilim will hunt their own. So who are you?"

"You're mind is certainly astounding," said Knockout, his voice changing to something of a more sophisticated, more of an authoritive gruff, type of voice that spoke of knowledge and longevity untold, "for a Nephilim as young as you, you certainly possess a powerful mind, unlike like that pugilistic wild boar, War. But to answer you simplistic question… I am… Abbadon…."

"That sounds of angelic origin," said Naruto, "so that means you are a Fallen Angel or an angel reincarnated into a demon, since they are the only beings aside from normal demons who see fit to hunt Nephilim."

"Correct deduction again, young Nephilim," said Abbadon his appearance changing to one that more appropriately suited his name (the dark appearance near the end of Darksiders), "maybe I shall keep your mind alive to see what possibilities can be found, after what I'm about to do…."

"Lay one finger on my friend and family and I'll make you into a Roasted Raven!" Declared Naruto pulling out his Desert Eagle, "and I don't make idle threats!"

"Fool…." Said Abbadon solemnly

Like with all the demons from before the atmosphere changed, however it was different. The world darkened, the sky became a deadly red like it was stained with blood and ground or bridge were instantly changed into a caricatured exploded view.

"What the!" said those that were still conscious and still there as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi vanished

"What's going on!" Naruto almost demanded as he looked around

"**This is Limbo, young nephilim,**" said Abbadon's voice and Naruto saw the being had transformed into a white dragon (look up White Dragon for an MMORPG game called Rappelz so you can get an idea) that towered over the bridge, "**this is one of the realms that links the demon plains to the human world, you and the females, have great power to resist the lesser demons ability to pull you here.**"

"That explains the strange atmosphere that I felt whenever I tore those lesser demons apart," said Naruto, "I didn't think that atmosphere was another plain."

"**Yet here you are,**" said Abbadon, "**and ripe for me to kill and collect your corpses.**"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto before looking to his mother and Haku, "Kaa-san, grab Haku-chan and Zabuza and get to cover with Hinata-chan and Hikari!"

The tone in his voice left no room for argument as Naruto started shooting the dragon in one of its eyes as she grabbed Zabuza and Haku before rushing out of the immediate vicinity. The bullets to the eye causes the dragon to focus onto Naruto as he presents his backside to the beast and slaps it in a taunting manner (like a certain smart-aleck hedgehog), causing the dragon to roar and unleash a whitish mist-like blaze in the young nephilim's direction. However Naruto already hooked a piece of the floating 'debris' and launched himself to a platform above and away from the bridge, leading the draconian Abbadon away from the others after a few impromptu belts to the 'face' with his spectral arm.

However Naruto did not make it far as he hit something like a wall a few times, before Abbadon got back into firing range for his breath attack.

'_He's created a limited field,_' thought Naruto as he dodged around, while checking to make sure the others were not in harms way, and saw they were nowhere to be seen, '_that most likely means we aren't fully in limbo and he can't maintain it over a wide area and can't keep in things on the peripherals of his attention if he's focused on someone or something else! Good, no witnesses…._' Naruto leaps to a relatively clear space and flips through several hand signs and shouts 'summoning jutsu!'.

Abbadon pause because he had been taken by surprise by the massive cloud of smoke and being instantly smacked away by something as big as he is. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing atop the head of a much larger Ku, who was sporting a larger number of tails, eight in total.

"**You!**" said Abbadon, taken aback

"**Me!**" said Ku, before she charged, sending the slightly stunned dragon crashing into the 'wall' of the limited space

Naruto leapt from the fox's head and started hacking and slashing with an enlarged blade of Halo gouging great bleeding trails that quickly faded. Abbadon roared as he thrashed about before throwing Naruto off only for Ku to catch him with a tail and gently placed him upon her head. And this processed repeated again….

**Naruto: what the hell is wrong with you! why the hell am I getting into semi-erotic positions or am witness to some things that are close equivalents?**

**Silvdra shrugs: no idea it just happens...**

**Naruto: I call bull on that**

**Hinata: I agree since I witnessed _that_ as well**

**Silvdra: The readers need some fan-service from the characters and mystic transformations seem like a good way to deliver since you two are adamant about not wanting any x-related scenes this early**

**Naruto and Hinata: I hate you some times**

**Silvdra: Save it for the fillers, like the one between now and chunin exams**

**Naruto: What filler?**

**Silvdra: a cameo-like crossover with another anime I saw some time ago and that's all I'm saying, by the way Haku, how do you like your new appearance?**

**Haku: I like it**

**Silvdra: and on that bombshell that is it for now, see you all next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lovinaelita: Dude, what's up with you? you seem off today, Savvy**

**Silvdra: Well I got a rather spiteful review from a reader (who shall remain nameless, because I don't care who they are) saying I'm not making the humor of the same quality as the Devil May Cry series, saying the comedy was looney toon/slap stick**

**Lovinaelita: want me to set his toes on fire?**

**Silvdra: no, because I discovered the delete post option on my personal side of the profile. but if people don't like what I do, then they can shove the idea to harass me for my work back where the sun doesn't shine**

**Lovinaelita: wow... just... wow**

**Silvdra: just because I'm not dark and/or crass enough with my humor, doesn't mean I'm disloyal to the series. besides, I'm doing what I can to be original**

**Lovinaelita: and other people appreciate it, even me, savvy**

**Silvdra: yeah and I've read - Playing the Four Devils - more than once, and it was one of my many inspirations, but I did not have enough to make my own version of the trademark humor and that's my biggest regret about it**

**Lovinaelita: so what now?**

**Silvdra: going on hiatus for a month on top of my 3 weeks time to write, because that reviewer was a major Jazz and mojo killer. so crew, disclaimer please**

**Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Kushina, and Haku: Silvdra-zero doesn't own Naruto or Devil May Cry**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Naruto leaps to a relatively clear space and flips through several hand signs and shouts 'summoning jutsu!'._

_ Abbadon pause because he had been taken by surprise by the massive cloud of smoke and being instantly smacked away by something as big as he is. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing atop the head of a much larger Ku, who was sporting a larger number of tails, eight in total._

_"__**You!**__" said Abbadon, taken aback_

_"__**Me!**__" said Ku, before she charged, sending the slightly stunned dragon crashing into the 'wall' of the limited space_

_ Naruto leapt from the fox's head and started hacking and slashing with an enlarged blade of Halo gouging great bleeding trails that quickly faded. Abbadon roared as he thrashed about before throwing Naruto off only for Ku to catch him with a tail and gently placed him upon her head. And this processed repeated again…._

* * *

Ku dashed around tackling and hitting Abbadon with either claw or tail, knocking him down, leaving him open for Naruto slash him open, leaving wounds that no longer healed quickly.

"Enough!" Roared Abbadon as energy exploded from his body forcing Ku back

When the blast dissipated Abbadon had changed again becoming a black dragon brimming with red-orange energy that radiated something so palpable, it would have been suffocating to mere humans. The blast had also skewed the already warped area, making it difficult for Ku to move about, thus forcing her return and for Naruto to take cover among the 'debris' kicked up by the blast. However it didn't halt Abbadon's assault as he abandoned ranged attack and thrashed about when he seemed to get close enough to potentially hit Naruto if he hadn't switched time and again with one of the scatter clones he made when the dragon started slashing and smashing about.

Naruto dove to a space under the dragon and when Abbadon overextended to attack a clone, delivered a swift uppercut that caused the dragon vomit up some kind of liquid that looked like blood. Abbadon roared as he brought a clawed hand down only for Naruto to catch it with a spectral arm and counter with a vicious hook that sent the black dragon tumbling. Naruto dashed after the stunned beast slashing a massive bloody gouge down the dragon's side with the altered energy part of Halo's blade.

Abbadon roared in pain and raw fury and his tail caught Naruto dead-on sending the young Nephilim barreling through several clumps of 'debris'. The black dragon followed up by shooting forward to chomp down on the starlight haired youth, only to be intercepted by a massive spear of ice striking the beast hard in the left flank, then another into the right shoulder, and finally one straight through the left of neck, perilously close to the jugular.

* * *

Naruto recovered to look down and see the awakened Nephilim form of Haku, waving to him. Naruto gave her the thumbs up, only for Abbadon to bellow like the wounded animal he had become and he changed yet again, taking on a blend of his white form and current black form. His color had become a deadly, glistening silver-gray. His head and neck had split into two along with his tail. Three additional pairs of wings exploded from his back.

"Behold the full extent of my power!" Boasted the dragon with both heads at the same time

"And it makes your mugs, twice as ugly." Naruto quipped as he summoned Ku again, this time with five tails and only a third the size, " Ku-chan, lower the boom!"

"Are you serious-?" "No time to argue, just do it!" Barked Naruto from atop a slab of earth

"Then don't blame me later!" Shout Ku as her middle tail stabbed under the slab as her remaining tails pointed skyward

The four snapped down while the fifth snapped up launching Naruto and the slab up with a small boom. Naruto flipped the slab around and it hit the 'ceiling' of the space, which had expanded again, and zeroed in on Abbadon who attention was being held by the dolphin-like antics of Haku. Naruto noticed the more elastic qualities and made four clones and all five held their swords at the ready. Winding up his spectral arm, he slammed it down on the slab, forcing it and the 'ceiling' to move.

"New Uzumaki Style technique!" Shouted Naruto as he and his clones were thrown towards the dragon with a more concussive boom, "five star meteor driver!"

Abbadon barely had time to register the shout before most of his torso exploded as five red and silvery blurs tore right through it.

* * *

The world righted itself and Naruto barreled face first into the water, he fought to stay conscious and swim to the surface when something caught hold of him and helped him with his second objective. When Naruto tasted air again his senses returned as his crest kicked into his recovery, and just in time to witness the body of Abbadon hitting the water as well, before the resulting wave struck, washing them two Nephilim onto the shore.

Naruto and a now more-human Haku, still dressed in her armor, stood up as the demonic dragon weakly fought its way to shore. However it did not make it, as its body seemed to turn into ribbons before collapsing into a silvery sphere that shot Naruto. Naruto caught it with his devil bringer and in a flash his new acquisition revealed itself.

It consisted of the white version of the dragon's head in the form of a gauntlet on his left arm, one of the reptilian's wings and an angel wing crisscrossing to for a pauldron on the right shoulder. And finally the largest spine-like scale forming something that rested behind his right hip and angling down to behind his left knee.

"Nice," said Naruto examining the apparent Devil Arm, "I wonder what he can do?"

"You can find out later," said Hikari or rather a clone as the real one was looking over Sasuke and Sakura, "they are starting to wake up."

"Back with disguise again." Naruto almost groaned as his new Devil arm, which he kept the name Abbadon, vanished into his Devil Bringer

Haku followed Naruto's example and her armor was replaced with her attire before Naruto forced her awakening. The following hours Naruto, Zabuza, Kushina, Haku, and Hikari raided Gato's main base and returned to Tazuna's with the money the crook strong armed from the populace of Wave.

However this brought out a negative attitude from Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi as they were made to stay behind in case of repercussions. Sasuke had all, but demanded his nonexistent due, before trying to hit on Hikari again, only to be rebuffed (brutally bashed). Said girl glared in her older brothers direction, only to see him serene meditating with a halo over his head. But only for it to be taken by cutely protesting Hinata, who also had a cute look on her face, and replaced with a pair of 'devil horns'. A tail then popped out from behind the 'blonde' as he starts cackling manically scaring everyone before he snaps out of it with a throat-clearing cough.

* * *

Now Naruto and Hinata were playing the same card game when they decided to ignore certain people.

"Broadside Hinata-chan." Said Naruto

"Again!" Said Hinata feeling like screaming to the high heavens

"What are you playing?" Asked Hikari as she and Kushina walked over to the duo

"A game Hinata-chan and I invented, " said Naruto, "based on a nautical ship to ship combat term. What we are playing is the non-gambling version."

"There's a gambling version?" Asked Kushina

"Regulation and Strip gambling versions," said Naruto, "however the strip one is more of playing prude chicken in private."

"How do you play?" Asked Hikari, cutting off a curious Inari

"First, the dealer deals two cards," said Naruto demonstrating, with Hinata and him sticking the cards to their foreheads with chakra, "and then six cars for each player," Naruto deals the cards face down, "once dealt, the players then flip their card over and add up the points of certain cards."

"Huh?" said all three

"Sorry," said Naruto, before picking up the cards and then pulled out the ace through king cards and lined them up into what appeared to be different categories, "2s through 5s are 1 point, 6s through 10s are 2 points, while Aces, Kings, Queens and Jacks are 5 points."

"And the cards on your foreheads?" asked Hikari

"Trumps dealt after pot has been decided by the players, and before the main six are dealt," said Naruto, "the number system for trumps differs from ace to king going by one in ascending order, so kings would be 13 points."

"And how do these trumps come into play?" asked Kushina

"Before the cards are flipped over and if the player is feeling lucky, they tap their trump to signal of being used," said Naruto, "then both players look to see whose trump is greater and the greater trump has their value reduced by the opposing trumps value, then flip over their cards."

"Sounds easy enough…." Said Kushina

"Yeah, but the catch is what really ticks off the new players." Said Naruto

"Catch?" said Hikari

"Watch." Said Naruto as he pulled out two cards and then started stacking placing certain amounts of chips in response to Hinata, who was also responding in kind until they both stopped

He and Hinata placed the cards on their heads and the watchers saw that Naruto had a king of spades, while Hinata had a five of clubs. Naruto then shuffled and placed six cards in front of himself and Hinata. Both players did not tap their trumps and flipped over their cards, revealing Naruto had a royal flush all hearts and nine, while Hinata had a full house of queens over 9s and a 2. Thus the sum was Naruto had 24 points, while Hinata, had 20.

"First Broadside, Hinata-chan." Said Naruto

"Rats!" Hinata snapped under her breath

"First Broadside?" said Kushina questioningly

"When starting a new game, the winning player has to call, First Broadside, otherwise the gave is void and the players have to start over again until a winning player does say it," explained Naruto, "drove us both nuts at times until the game became second nature."

* * *

Naruto then excused himself, saying that Hinata was gentler with new players and things would be even. When Naruto closed to the door to the room he was staying in, he pulled out Abbadon and set about attempting to figure out what the Devil Arm was capable of. After about an hour of examination and attempts to coax something out Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, before he pulled out his desert eagle and took aim at a target a few dozen yards from the window.

It was then something happened, the head-shaped gauntlet snapped forward and together, causing Naruto to drop the gun due to the sudden motion. The gauntlet then changed, the 'mouth' seemed to 'grow' and fuse itself to something akin to a small cannon barrel that was about 3 feet in length and looked like the barrel of his desert eagle. The horns then grew until they were parallel to the barrel and only reached to half of said barrel's length.

From the underside Naruto saw some things extend and by reflex, flexed his hand and the things moved as well, causing the Nephilim to realize the things was the gauntlet, of the Devil Arm, forming coverings over his fingers. And he added on a mental level, looked like the fingers the Transformers Prime incarnation of Megatron had, thus adding a level of badass.

'_Now how do I fire?_' thought Naruto as he aimed the cannon at the target, after sticking the barrel out the window and placing his free hand on top of his forearm not covered by the gauntlet, not noticing the 'scale' behind his lower back had moved so it was parallel to his spine and spikes made of energy similar to his spectral arm, 'locked' themselves into either wall or floor

Naruto did notice when an idea to fire the 'cannon' like his desert eagle and flexed his index finger in the familiar motion, unconsciously pouring more chakra than necessary into it. There was a concussive boom that everyone in and in the general vicinity of the house felt, as Naruto saw a blaze of white-hot light not only hit the target, but also utterly vaporized it along with tearing up a small amount of earth due to the angle of the shot and the recoil. The shot only lasted two seconds, but did enough damage to warrant Naruto categorizing that as an oops and save for an enemy army.

"Naruto!" shouted Kushina

"That wasn't me!" shouted Naruto, "the teme was digging around in my stuff… again!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" shouted Kushina

_'Uh-oh!_' thought Naruto as he unconsciously pulled out Halo, before he remembered about still having Abbadon out

* * *

The gauntlet 'ejected' the gun and the devil arm 'switched sides' as it clamped down on the blade causing Naruto to flail about before falling back. It was a minute before Naruto realized his vision was dark and moved until he suddenly saw he was looking up into the kitchen.

"Hikari-chan have you seen Naruto?" asked Kushina, causing Naruto to lean back until his was under the surface; funny for Naruto's point of view was that he was able to hear the whole ensuing conversation

"No Kaa-san, why?"

"Because I went to his room and found the results of something amiss," said Kushina, "while I have no doubt it is your brother, but he wasn't in there and I didn't see him running."

Hikari shrugged until all four women heard something disturbing, like a funeral dirge, being hummed. They all looked about until they locked onto a spot on the floor and screamed in fright as a zombie version of Naruto's real appearance slowly drifted out of the floor, humming that dirge in a slow and very haunting manner. All four screamed when the 'zombie' started laughing after it had fully extricated itself from the floor, revealing itself as Naruto with the changed look of Abbadon. However Naruto was too busy laughing his head off to realize the devil arm had ejected Halo and the sword returned to wherever the Nephilim stored it.

**WHAM!**

**POW!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

Naruto groaned as he nursed his undoubtedly bruised stomach with one hand, while the other gingerly held the double lump on his head, while the elbow covered the handprint on his cheek.

"Not to be cheeky or anything," Naruto punned slightly much to the amusement of the women, "but what the hell was the reason for hitting me?"

"For scaring us," said Hinata looking away from him with a huff and her arms crossed, "that was a mean trick, Naruto-kun."

"How did you even do that?" asked Haku

"Abbadon's unique ability," said Naruto, demonstrating before he phased through Hinata who had a slightly odd look on her face, "now Hinata-chan can officially say she saw right though me without her Byakugan."

"Interesting," said Hikari examining the gauntlet while wearing a pair of glasses, "does this ability have a name?"

"Cross Equip or X-quip," said Naruto, "considering Halo was a type of Devil Arm in its own right as well as my desert eagle. So it is safe to conclude at the moment it can 'fuse' with non-human weapons, and at least one weapon at a time."

"So that explosion from before?" said Hikari

"Was my firearm being turned into a cannon and me firing without thinking," said Naruto before seeing Kushina's glare at him, "at least I didn't say I was taking potshots at the demon brothers or the Teme exclusively."

"Maybe you overpowered that shot by accident?" suggested Haku

"That may be it," said Naruto, "but I'll save it for when dealing with large targets or an army."

* * *

And no one argued with that and the matter was dropped, as they played ignorant when Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura questioned about what happened. A week or so after the team, and extra, had returned the Hokage called in Naruto for a solo mission.

"Hey Ji-san, what's this solo mission that needs my attention?" asked Naruto when he entered the Hokage's office

"I've received a mission request specifically asking for you," said Hiruzen, "you are to go and investigate something called the 'Hiryu Dark Martial Arts Tournament'."

"Hiryu," said Naruto with a pondering look, "that name rings a bell…. Who's the client?"

"A Saguru Misato," said Hiruzen, "you and him became friends quickly on that 'field trip', remember?"

"Oh! Saguru!" Naruto almost shouted before laughing almost raucously, "I was wondering when he was going to contact me about the tournament."

"So you accept?" asked Hiruzen, although he saw the look on Naruto's face

"Hell yeah," said Naruto, "when's the tournament?"

"A week from now," said Hiruzen, "but it will take you eight days to get to Hiryu."

"Or four and a half days traveling by air," said Naruto, "this will a be a perfect chance to try out that chakra-powered jetpack, I had some of my clones developing, while I was on the Wave Mission."

"Right, the Air-Razor, I believe." Said Hiruzen having witnessed the creation of the contraption at times and at different stages and revisions

"Yep," said Naruto, "the Air-Razor Peregrine; first and only, man-made, flight-capable single person vehicle in existence of the element nations. I can get to Hiryu with little trouble."

"I see," said Hiruzen, "then you don't need me to say, good luck."

* * *

**Naruto: nice job Silvdra, one chapter where I'm not caught in some erotically compromising position**

**Silvdra: but still on the butt end of things, like a slap...**

**Naruto: what's the big deal with the funeral dirge humming zombie anyway?**

**Silvdra: I thought of livening some things up in this story, lol**

**Naruto: wow... talk about irony**

**Silvdra: indeed, but it's at least got to get a laugh out of someone**

**Naruto: agreed, but not my expense again please. anyway what's with this Hiryu place I'm heading to and who's Saguru**

**Silvdra: a place and person from an anime called Mahoromatic**

**Naruto: so my crossover is getting a crossover?**

**Silvdra: yep**

**Naruto: cool, and on that bombshell that's it for tonight, so goodbye**

**Silvdra: I'll let that slide, until you convince me otherwise**


End file.
